


100 things I love about you

by WhereistheLarry



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Cute, I Love You, Like the cute that makes you want to vomit, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Sex, Tenth book special, This is mainly just to thank everyone who has read all my stories so far!, Top Harry, Top Louis, harry tops, louis tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: Louis sets Harry a challenge, and Harry tells Louis just how much he loves him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may know this will be the tenth book I've written on AO3 and to celebrate, this is a unique book. It will be filled with unbearable cuteness and fluffy moments.
> 
> All 100 things were thought of by me. All of them are true to me. You can agree or disagree, but this is purely fiction. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Louis and Harry were the perfect couple in everyone’s eyes. You could tell how much they loved each other from a distance and you didn’t have to know them well to know that they loved each other dearly.

They had been dating for around three years now, having met at a bar for Niall’s birthday party, both of them were his friend. He claimed that it was his fault that they were now together and that he should get a shout out at their wedding if they got married, but everyone knew they would.

Maybe it was their competitive nature or their shared love of Grease that brought them together, but whatever it was, they were both glad it did.

It was one Summer morning that Louis set a challenge for Harry. 

Louis held a cup of tea in both of his hands, the heat slowly warming up his body. He held it close to his lips, taking a sip of the caffeinated drink. Louis looked up from his cup to Harry who had just finished making them breakfast, a regular occurrence for their household. He was so grateful that he started a relationship with someone who could cook.

Harry's humming filled the room and Louis listened peacefully. He lazily watched Harry plate the food for the both of them and he inhaled, the lovely smelling breakfast made him smile.

“I love you so much,” Harry said as he placed a plate of food in front of Louis. He was caught a little off guard but Louis' heart fluttered at his words. The sight of the hot breakfast of sausages, eggs, and toast in front of him made his mouth water. Harry's cooking always looked good.

That brought a smirk to his face. “How many things can you say that you love about me?” he challenged.

“I think that I can name quite a few.” Harry grinned while leaning against the kitchen counter, his emerald green eyes staring at him with a hint of mischief in them. Louis stared back before taking a sip of his tea.

“10?”

“That’s way too low,” Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes after.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “20?” 

“More.”

“50?”

“I think I could do 100,” Harry shrugged as he took a seat with some breakfast in front of him.

Louis had thought for a bit before he broke into a smile. “How about we make it a challenge then?”

“What do you mean?" Harry frowned while stuffing some food into his mouth.

“If you can say 100 things that you love about me in the next 100 days then…I dunno, I’ll give you something in return.” Louis smiled when he saw Harry look at the ceiling in thought.

After a few seconds, Harry nodded. “Okay then. Challenge accepted.” 

“What do you want in return if you do it?”

“I don’t think I should get something for telling you how much I love you; I’ll do it because I want to. You don't have to give me anything," Harry softly smiled.

“If you say so,” Louis shrugged, trying to hide his blush behind his cup of tea.

“Let’s shake on it.”

Louis grinned when they shook hands, and soon they went back to eating their breakfast.

 

~~~

 

Harry laughed as he threw Louis over his shoulder. It was the next day, and they were currently in their apartment. It was a free day for both of them, and they decided to spend it with each other. Their usually calm flat had now been filled with their noise.

“'arry!” Louis yelped as he tried to cling to Harry’s back. 

“Come on Louis, let’s have fun!” Harry grinned. 

Louis screeched when Harry threw him into a bridal carry. He grappled at Harry’s bare chest before finally slinging his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Wooo!” Harry yelled when he skipped down their corridor. 

“'arry!” Louis giggled. “Put me down!”

“No! Never!” 

Harry ran into their bedroom before collapsing onto their bed on his back. Louis shrieked as he tried to climb out Harry’s grasp but wasn’t let go. He giggled when Harry pulled him closer to him and started kissing his neck and his face. It felt ticklish over his skin but it wasn't so bad. He couldn't get away due to Harry being a bit heavier than him but he didn't mind.

“'arry! What are you doing?” Louis gasped.

“Playing with you,” Harry muttered into his skin. 

“Why?” Louis asked when he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist instead.

He pouted. “I want to have fun with you.”

Louis sighed as he laid back against Harry’s chest. Harry smiled when Louis finally relaxed into his arms, and soon he held him close to his body.

“Number one, I love that when I’m with you, I can be myself,” Harry said randomly.

Louis frowned as he turned around to face Harry. “Huh?” 

“That was the first thing of the 100 things I love about you.”

“Oh,” Louis blushed. 

“Yeah, I’m never afraid to show my true colours to you. M’not afraid that you will judge a part of me.”

“I love you as you are 'arry” Louis smiled before pecking his lips. “No need to change because I’m 'ere. I won’t look at you differently.”

“Guess it’s why I love you because of that,” Harry said, staring into Louis' eyes. He brushed a small strand of hair out the way and Louis grinned. 

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, come on, let’s watch a movie or something.” 

“Okay,” Louis said as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and held onto his body as he carried him into the living room.

 

~~~

 

“Number two, I love your smile,” Harry spoke.

They were walking through a local park as it was a bright sunny day. They both had some time after work to stop off for a walk before they went back home. Harry had brought him an ice cream, and he let Harry share it with him, trying not to get their clothes dirty.

“Me smile?” he blushed. 

“Yeah, I love it.” 

“I-I, thank you,” Louis smiled as he looked at the ground. 

“Whenever you smile, you brighten up my day. With a smile as bright as the sun, I would be surprised if there was someone unhappy after seeing you smile. I especially love the crinkles by your eyes when you smile extra wide. I think your smile could cure many a man’s illnesses.”

“I don’t know 'bout that.” Louis giggled.

Harry stopped them immediately and held Louis’ face in his hands. He stared deep into his eyes and Louis' breath hitched. “I think so.”

Louis nodded slowly before his eyes flickered down to Harry’s lips. Harry got the message and kissed him. Both of their eyes slipped closed as they got lost in each other’s embrace. Louis always loved the feeling of his lips against his and now proved it even more. He met Harry’s soft lips that had a hint of the vanilla ice cream on them. A careful hand slipped around his waist and pulled him a bit closer to his body. His free hand curled around Harry's white shirt and fisted the soft material to pull him even closer.

They gasped when they heard a splat beside them, and soon they realised it was their ice cream that had dropped to the floor. Louis burst out laughing, and soon Harry joined in with him. Their ice cream, long forgotten during their kiss, was now broken in half, but they didn’t seem to mind.

“I can get you a new one if you want.”

“No, no it’s 'lright Hazza.”

Harry had grinned before he pecked Louis’ lips again. 

“I think we can go back home now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 250 reads already?
> 
> Sorry, I accidentally put this up as 1 chapter, but there are more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy these :)
> 
> P.S when there is a row of '~~~', it means that it is a new day.

“Hey baby, I’ll be back soon okay. Just coming back from the supermarket,” Louis heard Harry speak on the phone. He knew Harry would be there as he had notified him just before leaving for work. He made sure a few important things were on the list.

“D’you get the things I asked for?” The 'things he asked for' were foods Harry didn't enjoy but he still put up with them for Louis.

“Yes, I got your cereal and some pop tarts even though I always tell you not to have them.”

Louis giggled as he walked into their living room. “But you do it 'cause you love me.”

“Yes, I do,” he said and Louis could hear the fond in his voice. After a day full of marking a call from Harry was all he needed.

“Anyway, I called you for a reason right. I wanted to tell you what happened to me. Niall just called me a few minutes ago; he wanted to invite us to a party he’s ‘avin’ at the club 'round the corner right? I was just wonderin’ if you were free on the day. It’s next week Saturday. If you can come, that’s great but if not, don’t worry ‘bout it,” Louis began once he had taken a seat on the couch.

“Number three, I love the way you talk.”

“Wha-” Louis blushed, slightly caught off guard by the sudden declaration.

“You have such a lovely accent, whenever you speak about something that means a lot to you then your accent becomes stronger, I think it’s adorable.”

“Me accent is not adorable,” Louis huffed as he laid his legs over the arms of the seat. 

“I think it is. I know that sometimes you might be insecure about the way your voice sounds but I love it, it sounds beautiful to me. I like that your voice is a bit higher than others and I like the way you pronounce your words, and I like how you sometimes exaggerate your speech.”

“Just bring me pop tarts,” he sighed.

Harry laughed. “Just saying how much I love the way you talk.”

“Okay then,” Louis replied as he heard some shuffling in the background. “What you doin’?”

“Well, m’just putting the groceries in the boot then I’ll be coming back to see you.”

Louis smiled to himself as he turned on the TV. “That must be fun.”

“It really is.”

“How ‘bout we watch a movie later, yeah? After I've finished me marking.” 

“Yeah,” Harry said, and Louis could hear the fond in his voice.

"Be quick; I miss you!"

Harry chuckled. "I'll be as fast as I can babe, I miss you too."

"Don't break any laws though."

He heard Harry laugh and the sound of something closing in the background. 

"I can't promise you anything." 

"Always knew you was a rebel." 

"I can be a bad boy you know." 

Louis giggled. "If you say so."

"I'll be back soon babe,"

"Good, Love you Haz."

"Love you too Boo.”

 

~~~

 

“Want to know another thing I love about you?” Harry asked while they walked towards the kitchen. 

“What,” Louis replied when he turned to stare at Harry.

“Okay, number four, I love your eyes.”

Louis raised an eyebrow as they both walked into the kitchen. “Me eyes?”

“Yup,” he said when Louis jumped onto the kitchen counter.

“What about 'em?” he muttered as he swung his legs around. He looked small as he sat on his hands and curled into himself a little.

Harry twirled around from where he was until he was standing in between Louis’ legs. He stared up at his sparkling blue eyes, a smile forming on his face. “Your eyes are bluer than the tropical seas of the Caribbean. They are more beautiful and sparkle more than the oceans, the blue skies quiver under the beauty and power your eyes hold” -Louis blushed- “Your eyes always seem to entrance me whenever I am near, they always seem to take my breath away when you glance at me for a second. They tell me so much about you and always show your real emotions. Even when you are sad, and your eyes are greyer, you still manage to look beautiful. God must have picked two of the brightest shining stars from the sky and placed them in your eyes. It is a privilege for me to be able to see them every day and I don’t want to imagine a day when I can not see their beauty. Your eyes could make any man weak at the knees. I wonder every time if any sapphires could ever outshine your eyes, but there isn’t, it would take me years to find one with at least half of the beauty of yours. I could get lost forever in the deep blue oceans of your eyes, but I would not care.”

“H-Harry, do you mean that?” Louis whispered.

“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?” Harry frowned.

“That’s so beautiful,” Louis smiled as he tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes.

“Let me,” Harry smiled while sliding a thumb under his eyes to wipe away the precious tears. “I really think that about you, Love.”

“Thank you; I'm speechless,” he replied. “And that's rare,” he added with a giggle.

Harry laughed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, how about you show me how much you love me,” Louis smirked as he ran a hand down Harry’s chest. A smirk made its way onto Harry's face, holding onto Louis' hand. 

“I could,” he replied, stepping closer to Louis and crowding his space. They stayed close together and their lips almost touched. Louis could feel Harry's breath on his skin but he didn't mind.

“And then you could stare into my eyes all you want.”

Harry laughed. “I guess that’s a plus,” he pecked Louis' lips. “We could even do something on this counter here, haven’t done anything for a while.”

“I like your thinking. Now take me, 'arry!” Louis said while holding his arms out wide.

“My pleasure,” he replied before pushing Louis back and climbing on top of him.

 

~~~

 

They had managed to squeeze in some time after work for a date on a Monday night. Harry and Louis had just finished, and they were walking back home. It was late, and the air around them felt colder than when they came. While they were walking down a street, Louis spotted a homeless person sitting on the side of the road. He had no blanket, and he looked like he was on the verge of freezing.

“'arry, can we buy him a blanket? He looks cold.”

“Okay,” Harry smiled. “Are there any shops open?”

“Should be.” 

Louis dragged Harry to the nearest shop, and after ten minutes they had finally bought a warm blanket for the man. Harry bought some food for him as an extra as well, a simple meal of a sandwich, crisps, and a drink. 

They walked back to the street where they were before, and when they saw him, Louis handed him the blanket and the food. 

“Thank you so much,” the guy said, but it was a bit muffled as a few of his teeth were missing.

“No problem,” he smiled. 

“Thank you,” he was smiling wide as well.

“Don’t worry 'bout it. We don’t want you to be cold,” Louis explained.

“That’s very kind of you.”

“We’ll be on our way now but stay safe.”

“Thank you again.”

Louis grinned at the man then at Harry before they walked away. Harry smiled when a thought came to his mind.

“Number five, I love your kindness,” he said, looking at Louis in admiration.

“That wasn’t kindness; it was just... common courtesy,” he shrugged as looked down at the pavement.

“Not many people would even think about doing that,” Harry replied.

“I guess not.”

“And there are many instances that I can think of where you have been kind. You always manage to put others before yourself, and you have shown me so much kindness and love that it’s hard not to notice it. How kind you are to others is different from a normal human being, you are too kind to others, and you are too good to and for me” Louis blushed. “You show your kindness not only through your words but through your actions, and we are truly blessed to have someone like you on this planet.”

“You're just saying that,” Louis muttered as he looked at the floor.

“No! I’m telling the truth.”

“Okay.”

“You are a kind person, and I love that.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it love,” Harry smiled before he leaned in to kiss Louis.

Louis grinned back as their lips joined for a short moment before they pulled away.

 

~~~

 

The next afternoon they laid on their couch, the TV acting as background noise to whatever they were doing. Harry lazily scrolled through his phone while Louis looked up from the magazine he had in his hand, giggling at a joke in the article. 

Harry glanced over at him with a look of fond before asking. “What’s funny babe?” 

Louis shuffled along the couch, resting his head back on Harry's shoulder. "Here." 

Harry took the paper from his hands and read over the part he had looked at. After a minute, Harry shook his head.

"That was terrible."

Louis giggled, taking the paper back. "It wasn't so bad; I quite liked it."

"Number six, I love your sense of humour. You find the weirdest things funny Lou,” Harry smirked when Louis lay his back against his thighs.

"You can't say anything Haz; your jokes are terrible." Louis chuckled, closing his eyes after. He gasped when Harry poked his stomach and let out a little whine. His eyes flickered open and he pouted at Harry.

"They're not so bad." 

"You keep on believing that Haz," Louis grinned as he reached a hand up to touch Harry's cheek.

"I thought you loved my jokes?" Harry asked while slipping a hand underneath Louis' top. Normally Louis would always laugh at his jokes.

"Sometimes, they're 'lright." Louis sighed. "I don't want you to feel bad."

Harry gasped before starting to tickle Louis.

"'arry!" he shrieked. 

"My jokes are funny," Harry laughed. "Admit it."

"Stop it! 'arry!" he giggled, kicking his legs to try and get free. "P-Please."

"No! Not until you surrender and tell me I have good jokes!" Harry grinned, sliding on top of Louis' body and pinning him down.

"Never!" Louis yelped, trying to hit Harry's hands away. 

"Then I won't stop," he singsonged. His hands continued to rub along his stomach and sides which made it impossible for Louis to stop laughing.

"Fine! Fine! Y-You 'ave good j-jokes," he finally surrendered.

Harry smirked then stopped tickling him. "Thank you for admitting it."

"Finally, I can breathe again."

"Oh shh."

Once Louis had caught his breath, he sat up and pressed a kiss to Harry's soft lips. His body still perched on Harry's lap but he brought a hand up to touch his face. Louis lovingly ran a thumb over his cheek bone, smiling at his lover. Their faces stayed close together and their eyes flickered over each others' features.

"Love you," Louis whispered against his mouth. His blue eyes flickered up to look at Harry who looked at him fondly. Harry's green eyes sparkled once Louis looked back at him. Harry slid an arm around his waist to have their bodies close together. He wanted to hold all of Louis and shower his with affection but for now words would have to do.

"And I love you too Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how are you?
> 
> I'm a bit tired. School has started, and I'm already stressed. 
> 
> I'm way more organised than before which is great, but I'm dreading the work load.
> 
> Anyway, enough about me. Enjoy the chapter.

“Good Morning,” Harry mumbled into Louis' neck. He slightly inhaled and breathed in his scent. 

“Mornin’ Haz” Louis whispered groggily, snuggling into Harry's body.

It was early in the morning, and the sun was shining through the blinds. Louis sighed as he stretched his body out under the covers and quietly giggled when Harry tightened his grip on his waist. Their legs tangled under the covers and Louis grinned when their faces were close together.

“'ello 'arry” he smiled as he ran a hand through his soft hair. It still smelt like his usual shampoo from yesterday.

He buried his head into his chest and nuzzled it right over his sternum. Louis laughed again as he tugged lightly on his hair. Harry continuously pressed small kisses over his chest until he got to his neck where he gently sucked on the skin.

“Haz” he just grunted. “Haz!” he giggled when he was rolled over onto Harry’s chest, and he rested his palms on his pectorals. 

“Number seven, I love how I can always wake up with you by my side.”

Louis smiled as he stared into Harry’s green eyes. “I do too.” 

“Mornings with you are amazing.”

“They are aren’t they” Louis laughed, throwing his head back a little. Harry smiled at the sight, taking in the way his exposed skin stretched a little. Harry couldn't believe that this was what he got to see every morning. 

“You look so beautiful in the morning, Love, and all day. I love that you are the first person I see in the morning, the first thing I feel when I wake up, the first thing I hear,” Harry's hands gently rubbed up and down his body, smirking as Louis shivered a little.

Louis smiled. “I love mornings with you as well, especially when you make me breakfast.”

Harry laughed to himself. “I guess that’s the only thing you need me for then.”

“Possibly but there are much more things I can think of that I need you for," Louis whispered.

Harry smiled as he brushed some hair out of the way. “Have I told you how beautiful you look today?”

“At least once,” Louis smirked.

“Well, I just wanted to remind you,” he shrugged.

“You tell me all the time.”

“Good, would be surprised if I didn't."

Louis smiled one more time before burying his face in Harry’s neck. “I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you too Lou.”

"Come on; you 'ave breakfast to make me," Louis giggled then jumped out of bed. Harry only watched with a grin on his face, resting his head on his pillow as he thought about how lucky of a man he was.

 

~~~

 

They had just finished dinner and had located themselves in the living room. They found themselves sitting on the sofa with Harry fitted himself in between Louis' legs. It was quiet between the two of them but they didn't care, they enjoyed their quiet moments. The news was the only thing they could find on the TV so it was what they chose. Halfway through Louis lazily started to play with Harry's hair, giving him something to do. 

“Number eight, I love how you play with my hair.” 

Louis smiled as he playfully tugged on his hair. “I like to play with your hair; it’s very soft and beautiful.”

“But it’s getting a bit longer now,” he replied, twisting his mouth in thought.

Louis shrugged. “I like it long; it suits you. Means I can braid your hair.” 

“I’ve noticed how much you like that,” he chuckled.

Louis smiled as he scratched gently over his scalp and twirled some strands through his hands. “You don’t know how much I like playing with your hair.”

Harry laughed as he turned his body around to lay his front against Louis’ chest. “I like the feeling of your fingers going through my hair; it’s very relaxing. You seem to know where and how to touch my hair.”

“It comes with experience young one,” Louis joked.

“I guess so,” he grinned.

“I especially like to kiss you while playing with your hair,” Louis smirked, watching as Harry turned over to lay on his stomach. He hoped that Harry got the message.

“I think I like that too,” Harry muttered before pulling Louis into a kiss.

Louis moaned when Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth. He licked into his mouth and slightly tilted his head to kiss him harder. His soft lips melted into Louis’, and soon his hands moved up Louis’ waist. One of Louis' hands slid down to his waist. One of his legs lifted up to a bend, encasing Harry in his grip. Louis sighed into his mouth before sliding his hand through Harry’s hair. 

Harry happily grinned as Louis tugged on the strands of his hair. 

“You’re just trying to tease me now.” 

“You know I like to tease,” Louis replied breathlessly before joining their lips again.

Harry smiled as he pulled away slowly, gently tugging his lip with his teeth.

“I know, you’re my little minx.” 

Louis giggled as he patted Harry’s back. “Only your's.”

 

~~~

 

It was a rare day when their whole group became available. Somehow they had managed to find the time to meet up which they were all glad to hear. They chose the local pub as their meeting place and the date was set. Harry and Louis sat with Niall, Zayn, and Liam in a booth close to the back. It was unfortunate but they hadn't met as a group for a while all being too caught up with work to see each other. 

The bar had low music playing in it with a few TV screens showing a football game between two teams. Few people were paying attention to the game while others probably had the same idea as them.

They were only on their first round and a few snacks were on the table as well. Harry sat with his arm around Louis' shoulder and one hand on his own drink. Louis smiled before taking a sip of some of his drink. They all had some type of beer except for Zayn. The others were sat on either side of the couple.

“How are you two doing?” Liam asked, glancing between the two of them.

“We’re doing well actually,” Harry nodded, looking over at Louis who nodded with him.

“Still not engaged yet,” Niall added with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Louis blushed while Harry looked down at his lap with a bitten lip. 

“Not yet,” Harry said, tightening his arm around Louis' shoulder for a second. 

Louis blushed even harder as he looked down at his lap. 

“Well, nice to know you’re okay. Haven't seen you all in a while.”

Just as a group of girls had chosen a song to sing on karaoke their conversation moved on from them to general things they had seen or heard during the day. It was rare for them all to be able to just sit in one place as they all had busier lives than before when they were younger. 

By the time they were getting to the end of their drinks, Harry brought up something. “I heard a joke-” he started.

“No!” everyone except Louis groaned.

“Hey listen to what he has to say,” he pouted while frowning at the others.

“Fine go on,” Liam muttered.

"What do you call an alligator with a vest?" 

"What Harry?'

"An InVESTigator," Harry laughed, and everyone else groaned. Louis looked up at him with a smile gracing his face when he saw the pleased look Harry had on his face. 

“That was terrible Harry," Niall smirked while shaking his head.

“I thought it was good Haz, ignore what they say.”

“So you do like my jokes.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “As I said before I think some of your jokes are funny, sometimes though not all the time."

Harry laughed before pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Least you're honest.” Louis had smiled before he linked one of his hands with Harry’s. The others had started their own conversation, letting the two lovebirds have a moment to themselves.

“Number nine, I love how you always stick up for me.”

“Really?”

“Like just now, you made them listen to my joke. You stood up for me.”

“I kinda have to stick up for you, don't I? I am your boyfriend,” Louis shrugged.

“Some people don’t, but you're not one of them, and you always stick up for me.”

“‘Cause I love you, 'arry.”

“And I love you back.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I don’t care about you okay? I do, so I try to show as much as I can. I guess sticking up for you is one of them,” he sincerely said, looking up at him with a soft smile.

“I appreciate it, Love.”

“I hope you do” Louis replied with a raised eyebrow.

“The sass is real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how are you?
> 
> Here's another chappie.

“Lou, can we talk?” 

“Sure Haz, about what?” Louis replied as he put down the dishcloth. The corner of the kitchen counter dug into his hip so he repositioned himself so he faced away from it. The look plus the smile Harry gave him made him weak at the knees and his heart picked up a bit.  

Harry shrugged, staring into the sink. HIs eyes didn't hold their usual spark and it made Louis feel concerned. “Anything really, I just wanna talk.”

Louis nodded with a smile. They had just finished dinner, and they were both helping each other clean up. After a ‘beautifully cooked meal,' those were Louis’ words, someone had to clean up, so they did it together. 

“Hav-“ Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. “How are you?”

“Me? Well, I’ve been feeling good for the past few days. Nothing bad has happened and ‘I have you, so I couldn't be happier." Louis replied. "You sound troubled,” he added, tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t know really,” He muttered just as he placed a dish in the dishwasher. “It’s just, I hear lots of things about death, war, and poverty and it worries me really.”

Louis' expression didn't change as he placed a hand on his pectoral. “Honestly, it worries me too. The world can be a really shit place sometimes.” 

“It hurts, to be honest.”

“I get what you mean; you feel like you can’t do anything to help, it annoys me as well.”

Harry's green eyes seemed to be filled with confusion and displeasure and it made Louis frown. “I wonder why people can’t get along?” 

“Neither do I Haz but sometimes you can’t fix everything. The world may be shit around you, but you can’t change all of it so it can go back to normal.” 

“I know, but I want to do something about it,” Harry sighed while Louis slowly walked over to him.

“I know you could if you wanted to Harry, I think you could change the world because you have already changed mine,” he said, really meaning it. Harry was an amazing person and for him to be in his life felt like some sort of privilege.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled before he pecked Louis’ lips.

“Don’t worry about it,” Louis grinned then turned around to load the dishwasher again.

After a minute, Louis jumped when he felt arms slide around his waist.

“You know umm…When the guys joked about us not being engaged yet-” Louis’ breath hitched. “-I was wondering if you actually wanted to get married. I don’t know if you want to get married to me, but it would be nice because you know I love you and all and if I were to get married to you that’d be great, but y-you don’t have to because I’m not forcing you, I would never force you to get married to me because that’s wrong and I wan-”

“Harry, what is the purpose of this question?” Louis said with a raised eyebrow. He found it cute whenever Harry began to ramble.

Harry blushed profusely, and Louis giggled. “Err…Yes I was going to ask if you wanted to get married at all, not to me, i-if you didn’t want to, but in general.”

In his arms, Louis quickly turned around until he faced him. Their height difference was quite noticeable but he didn't comment on it. He stared up at Harry who kept on trying to avoid his eyes and he thought he would entertain the subject a little longer. “I think that I would like to get married, not sure when but I would like to. It would most likely be to you,” he replied, turning back to face the counter. 

Harry smiled to himself as he buried his face into Louis’ shoulder.

“Number ten, I love how we can talk about anything together,” he muttered into his tan skin.

Louis grinned when Harry spoke and interlinked their hands over his stomach. “I like talking with you, it can be quite random sometimes,” he laughed.

“You always come back with the wittiest responses sometimes but other times they are so serious, and it makes me so confused sometimes to see that.” 

“I know, it’s why I’m amazing innit,” he grinned as he pushed his hips back a little.

Harry's grip tightened around his waist. “You are amazing, so very amazing to me.”

“I am aren’t I,” Louis snickered. 

Harry huffed before kissing Louis’ neck. “Love you.”

“Love you too Harry.”

 

~~~

 

“I think we should go to the beach today,” Louis said randomly. Nothing interesting was happening in their household and Louis felt inspired to do something. Preferably outside.

Harry wasn't sure if he had properly heard him. “What?”

“I think we should go to the beach today,” he repeated while smiling at Harry.

He looked a bit surprised. “I-If you want to.”

“It’s a beautiful day, and the sun is shining, we should go out and appreciate it,” Louis replied, getting up from the couch. He stretched his body out, a sliver of his stomach being exposed from the stretch.

“I agree, let’s go then. I could make some food for us unless you wanted to buy some fish and chips or something,” Harry shrugged. He wasn't opposed to the idea at all.

Louis rocked on his feet in thought. “Umm…Could we buy something, we could try something new. Saves you time as well.”

“Sure thing Love. Which beach did you want to go to?” 

A number of beaches popped up into his head but there was one in particular which he hadn't been to for a while. “Brighton?”

“Yeah, it’s not too far away.”

“Okay let’s go,” Louis grinned.

The prospect of going to the beach made them both excited, especially with the fact that they would see each other in a pair of swimming trunks. 

“You ready?”

“I’m ready baby. I’ll just put some shoes on,”

Harry smiled as he looked at Louis’ outfit of beige shorts and a white top. “See you in a bit.”

Louis hummed before skipping off to their bedroom. When he came back, he had some TOMS, swimming trunks for them both and aviators as well.

“Lookin’ good Love,” Harry chuckled.

“Thank you, Haz,” Louis smirked as wiggled his bum to Harry. 

“Don’t try and tease me now, Lou,” he grinned back while biting his lip.

“That’s me job 'arry.” 

“Come on babe, let’s go” Harry laughed. 

Louis took Harry’s hand in his and soon they had set off for Brighton beach. 

On the short hour-long journey, they sang to some of the songs that played on the radio and talked about random things. When Louis saw the sign for Brighton, he smiled widely. 

“We’re here!” he cheered.

Harry laughed at his cute expression. It only took them around twenty minutes to get close to the sea. Once they arrived, he found a parking spot close to the pier and reversed their car into it. The sun was still up and it looked as though it would be a good day.

“Did you want to change into your swimming trunks now?” Louis asked, sliding his seatbelt off.

“What right here?”

“Yeah.”

“Umm…” Harry muttered.

“Better than doing it on the beach.” 

“Guess so," Harry shrugged.

They quickly changed into their trunks in the small space. Only on one occasion did Harry accidentally hit Louis on the thigh as he tried to climb into his trunks. Louis retaliated by flicking him by his forehead. It ended up with the two of them trying to avoid each other's hits. Finally, it ended when Harry pulled him into a long kiss before climbing out.

There was one thing they had to do while there and Louis wanted to check it off first. “Can we get an ice cream, Harry?”

“Sure thing, Love.”  

Louis smiled brightly before he spotted an ice cream van. “There’s one right 'ere.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Even with his own ice cream, Harry licked a small bit off of Louis' cone. Louis looked at him in shock before he stole some from Harry. Once they had finished they decided to find a spot on the beach with some deck chairs and managed to get a good spot. 

“You okay, Lou?” 

“Yes, Hazza.” 

“Good,” Harry smiled. He never wanted Louis to be unhappy. 

“Let’s go into the sea!”

“Okay Love, let’s-“

Harry’s eyes widened as Louis stripped of his top, shoes and everything else unnecessary to swim. 

“Louis!” Harry called when he started running to the sea.

Louis just laughed as he turned around to look at him. His eyes widened when he saw Harry running after him with only his swimming trunks on. He squealed when Harry picked him up before they reached the sea and he was thrown over Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry!” he giggled as they made their way closer to the sea.

“Sorry baby,” Harry said.

“Wha-Ah!” Louis screamed when he was dumped into the water. 

He immediately scrambled up for air and glared at Harry. “That was mean.”

“Sorry baby” he shrugged and smirked at him.

Louis grinned mischievously before grabbing his arm and pulling him underwater. Harry had gasped before his body was fully submerged under the water. Louis giggled when Harry resurfaced with a frustrated look on his face. His chocolate coloured hair now had become a dark brown and looked flatter. He couldn't stop laughing as his hair stuck to his skin.

“Lou,” he groaned as he shook some of the water out of his hair and Louis squealed when some of the water splashed onto his face. 

“'arry!”

“What is it?” he smirked, not seeming to care at all.

“Your hair’s getting me wet.”

“Is that so?” Harry laughed.

“Yes,” he pouted, folding his arms.

“Good,” the grin on Harry's face would not go away at this point.

“Hey!” he whined before lightly pushing his chest.

“You know I love you.” he laughed. 

“Love you too,” he mumbled.

Harry pulled him closer by one of his arms until they were about a metre apart. The water only acted as a slight disruption. “Number eleven, I love how spontaneous you are, Baby.”  

“Spontaneous?”

“Yeah, you are. Today you decided to go to the beach, and you randomly ran to the beach. You’ve been quite spontaneous today, and in general, you just are,” he replied, running a hand through Louis' wet hair.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Wouldn’t say I loved that about you if I didn't think it was.”

Louis nodded with a smile before splashing Harry a little bit. He gasped then grabbed for Louis’ arm and pulled him in until he was held captive with Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist. He grinned when Harry leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. He seemed to ignore the swish of the waves as they swirled around his waist, he was only concentrating on the feel of Harry’s lips on his and the careful hand on the side of his face. 

Harry smiled as they pulled apart and Louis stared up into his green eyes. “Did you want to visit the fair later?”

“Yeah,” Louis hummed. “Then something to eat afterward?”

“Good, I think we should dry off first before we do anything else though.”

“Sure, have a quick sunbathe.”

After a quick sunbathe and change back into their clothes, they headed to the fair. They spent at least an hour going on rides and taking photos. They bought some fish and chips, Louis pestered Harry into buying it, and after a while, they were on their way back home.

“Thanks for recommending that, Love,” Harry said while he turned the car engine on.

“No problem, it was fun,” he smiled.

“We need to do something like that again.”

“It’d be great, and of course it was my fabulous idea,” Louis guffawed.

“Yes, all because of your smart thinking, Love.”

Louis grinned as he stared out of the window and held Harry’s free hand. 

 

~~~

 

They were only coming back from a short stop at a shop when someone accidentally scratched their car. There was a loud screech that made them both cringe at the sound. Louis huffed in anger, telling Harry to pull the car over. A woman who looked like she was in her thirties stopped on the other side of the road and quickly got out of her car. 

"Stay here Lou; I'll sort it out."

Harry climbed out of the car and approached the woman who was standing by their vehicle. 

"You scratched my c-" Harry began but was rudely cut off.

"No, you were in the wrong place. You shouldn't have been there," the woman scoffed.

"Sorry but-"

"No, you should be sorry because you were there."

He was slightly taken aback by her behaviour but he had dealt with challenging clients before so he could handle this.

"But you scratched my car," Harry frowned with a pout.

"Well, it's not my fault," she muttered, folding her arms over her trench coat.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. You scratched our car."

Harry jumped when Louis appeared beside him and looked the woman up and down.

"And who are you?" The woman asked and Harry bit his lip, watching the conversation unfold.

"What does it matter to you? You shouldn't be accusing my boyfriend of something that he didn't do."

The woman raised an eyebrow at them. "It's not my problem."

"It is very much your problem, and you're going to pay for it."

Harry watched with a hint of adoration while Louis stood there with his hands on his hips. He could tell he was getting a bit irritated with the woman, so he decided to step in.

"Lou, it's okay we can sort it out with our insurer alright?" Harry said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well she should have been more careful," Louis muttered with his arms folded over each other.

"I'll take a photo of this, and we can deal with this later. Could I have your number in case we need to contact you?" Harry asked, and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

After a quick exchange and the woman finally decided to leave them alone, they were back in their car.

Louis huffed once he put his seatbelt on and sat back in his seat. "I hate people like that."

“Number twelve, I love how you always have my back.” 

He saw Louis look at him through the corner of his eye with a light smile on his face. "M'always gonna stand up for you Haz."

"I know, and I am grateful. You do look pretty cute when you are angry," Louis shook his head before resting his head on the glass window beside him. "Can I have a kiss?"

Louis smiled then leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you," Harry grinned against his lips, and soon Louis was back to his usual smiley self. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit sad about the lack of comments but hey ho.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the late update but I have been very busy and I still have a bit of work to do so bear with me for the next few weeks.

The next morning, after Harry had come back from the bathroom, he walked in on an interesting sight. Louis just had his boxers on while he buried himself in their closet and it sounded like he was frustrated by something.

“Louis, what are you doing?”

“Err…Just tryin' to find some of me clothes Haz.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at all the clothes he had on the floor then looked back at Louis. “Okay baby…Have you found anything yet?” 

“No, I can’t find what I want," Louis huffed, throwing yet another t-shirt onto the floor.

“What do you want Love?” 

“I dunno.” 

Harry chuckled before he slowly walked into their bedroom. “Babe, do you need help? I can pick something for you.” 

Louis huffed then looked over at Harry. “Yes please.”

“I will help you,” Harry said. 

“Thanks, Haz” Louis sighed in relief before beginning to pick up some tops again. 

Harry stood beside him, looking at the things he had already taken out. “Okay, what style do you want?” 

“I don’t mind, casual formal? Acceptable for school basically," Louis shrugged.

“Sure, so how about you can wear one of your white tops with the blazer and then some skinny jeans?”

“Sounds good.”

Harry helped Louis find one of his shirts and his black jeans for him to wear. He knew that anything Louis wore he would look good in, especially a pair of jeans.

“Number thirteen, even though you can be messy, I still love that about you.”

“Sorry,” he blushed.

“I don’t mind that you’re messy, means I can look after you, and I like that," Harry smiled as he hung up one of his other tops.

“Thanks,” Louis chuckled. 

Harry held Louis' face in his hands. “Hey, I don’t mind Love, alright?” 

“Okay,” his cheeks tinted red as he looked into Harry's eyes.

“Here, I found your clothes. Want me to iron your shirt?”

"If you have time, you don't have to you know," he shrugged.

"It's fine; I need to do one of mine as well." 

Louis smiled when Harry handed him his pants. “Thanks.” 

Harry gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he walked out of the room.

 

~~~

 

It was another early morning, and Louis and Harry laid still in their bed. They were both snoring quietly and spread out on the bed. Harry had Louis in his arms with his back against his chest and their legs tangled together. Harry’s face was buried in the back of his neck, and he had a smile on his face. The covers were draped over their waists, exposing their skin to the air. Their breaths were in time, a small habit neither of them had noticed before.

Harry stirred in his sleep and groaned as he began to wake up. After a few minutes of turning in their bed, he woke up and tightened his grip on Louis’ waist. He noticed that Louis was still asleep as he breathed deeply. He stared at Louis’ sleeping complexion and grinned lazily as he brushed a hand over his cheek. The little bit of light that streamed through the curtains illuminated Louis' face in the dark room, and it made him look heavenly. A smile spread as Louis yawned when Harry touched him then turned around to face him. 

Harry smiled at the better view he had of his face and placed a tentative kiss on his cheek. This seemed to wake Louis up, and soon those beautiful blue orbs were staring up at him through his eyelashes. His tired eyes dragged over Harry’s chest, and soon they landed on Harry’s face.

“Morning baby,” he said in a gruff voice. 

“Morning Haz,” Louis yawned again before he buried his face in Harry’s chest.

“Can we cuddle Lou? I want to hug you.” 

Louis nodded, and Harry felt his lips curve into a smile against his chest. Harry grinned when Louis’s arms snaked around Harry’s waist and his head tucked under Harry’s chin. Harry put his arms around Louis’ back and his shoulders. He loved the feeling of Louis’ warm body against his and the way his breath fanned over Harry’s chest. He loved the way Louis’ body fitted with his like two perfect pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, and he wanted to stay like this forever.

“Number fourteen, I love to cuddle you. You are the best person to cuddle. You seem to know how to hold me the right way, and I love that you keep your head tucked under my chin, I love that you keep your arms around me and your body close to me. I also like when you hold me. You always manage to keep me warm. You’re like a teddy bear!”

Louis laughed quietly before peeking up at him underneath his chin. “I love cuddling with you too Haz; you make me feel protected whenever we do cuddle.”

“Aww,” Harry said as he pulled away slightly to look at Louis. 

“No!” Louis said suddenly. “Don’t move away. I want you to hold me forever.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible, we have to get out of bed someday.”

“Yeah, but not right now,” he smiled when he pulled Harry towards him. 

“Lou baby, we have to get up soon, we have work in a bit,” Harry tried to say seriously but there was no way he could with how cute Louis looked.

“No!” he whined, and Harry chuckled.

“I know Love, but we have to get up soon.”

“Cuddle me for a bit longer?” he replied, pouting up at Harry. It almost made him want to stay in bed with Louis forever.

“I will Love, don’t worry Lou but we’ll have to get up soon.”

Louis groaned but stayed where he was. “Okay Harry.”

“Have a rest Love; I’ll wake you up.”

“Thank you, Haz.”

 

~~~

 

Harry chased after Louis when he stormed out angrily from the living room. He instantly tried to get him but Louis was too fast for him. 

“Fuck you Harry!” he shouted as he closed their bedroom door. Harry nearly got to put his foot in the door but it was slammed in his face.

“Louis! Please open the door,” Harry pleaded as he knocked on the door. 

“Go away,” he growled. 

“Lou, I’m sorry please don’t be angry at me!” Harry begged. His forehead pressed against the door and his hands were held up in fists as he tried to get through to Louis.

“I said go away!”

“I didn’t mean what I said, please forgive me!”

“Ugh, fuck off.”

Harry could hear Louis pacing around on the other side but it didn't sound like he would budge anytime soon. “Please, open the door, let me talk to you, I never meant to hurt you!”

“What is there to say, Harry, you said that to me and you're so fucking rude!”

It wasn't until after he had said it that he realised his mistake. He never meant what he had said. “It just slipped out of my mouth, I-I didn’t mean it.” 

“You basically called me a lazy bitch!” The door muffled the sound as he let out a loud groan.

“No Lou I didn’t-”

“Then what did I hear come out of your fucking mouth," Louis growled, interrupting him from what he was going to say.

“I just said that you should do a little more around the house.”

“That’s not what you said, that’s the nice fucking version.”

“Lou, you know I’m sorry! Please open the door,” Harry pleaded again, he hoped that Louis would forgive him. He hated whenever Louis avoided him during an argument. 

“Whatever Harry, I don’t want to, just go away,” he heard Louis sigh and Harry frowned as he rested against the door.

“Number fifteen-”

“Don’t you fucking start with that now-”

“I love how cute you look when you are angry.”

“So you get me angry on fucking purpose? how sick?!” Louis scoffed.

“No! I didn’t mean it that way.” 

“How did you mean it then? I’d love to hear you get out of this.”

“Please just open the door then I can tell you.”

There was a silence for around a minute before Louis’ head popped around the side of the door.

“Louis!-” Harry reached for him, but Louis instantly stepped away.

“-Don’t touch me.”

Harry frowned at him before he walked in and closed the door behind him. “I’m sorry okay,” Louis stared at him. “I just-I’ve been a bit stressed with work, and when I found the plates still in the sink, I was just annoyed, and I didn’t mean to get angry at you okay? It’s not your fault; I love you,” Louis stared at the ground and didn’t say anything for a minute. “Louis?-”

“-Quiet,” Harry instantly shut his mouth. “What did you mean when you told me you love how cute I look when I’m angry?”

“I don’t try to get you angry on purpose Lou; we wouldn’t work as a couple if we did, I don’t want to test you like that. What I meant was that even when you are angry, I can’t help but think how beautiful you are, Love,” Louis raised an eyebrow as he stared at Harry with a straight face. “I don’t expect you to forgive me or anything because what I said was wrong and I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you; I’m really sorry Lou honestly, please accept my apology at least.”

“I accept your apology, but I haven’t forgiven you.”

“Thank you! I don’t want you to stay angry at me baby; I couldn’t live with myself,” Harry frowned as he looked down at his shoes.

“Okay then.”

Harry hesitantly stepped forward, and this time Louis didn’t move away. He smiled gratefully before pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Thank you. I'm sorry Lou. I am so so sorry. I love you."

Louis bit his lip before looking at Harry. "I love you too," he sighed, and Harry smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments again?
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried my hardest to make this chapters as long as possible for you, but I couldn't add too much, or this story would be moving too quickly for me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> P.S. I want to say thank you to my first commenter 'C' for giving me some advice.

It was not unusual for Niall to hold a party at the local club, which Harry and Louis were invited to. He often held parties, but they could never seem to find the time to go to one recently. They had already seen Niall once, but that was the last time they saw him again in the crowded club. People were already dancing against each other to the pumping music, and others were buying a drink at the bar, Louis wouldn't have been surprised if Niall turned out to be one of those people. 

“Did you want a drink, Lou?” Harry asked, his hand resting gently on the curve of Louis' back. A few people brushed passed them or in front of them and Harry wanted to make sure that Louis stayed close to his side.

“Yeah, something light though,” Louis muttered, silently loving the feel of Harry's hand on his back. 

“Could you find us a table please Love?”

Louis had nodded with a smile, quickly pecking Harry's cheek making Harry gasp in surprise. Louis then turned to find a free table. Eventually, he found a table that Liam and Zayn sat at and two girls as well. The two guys were talking closely to each other as the music was pretty loud and it was hard to hear yourself think.

“Hello Louis!” they cheered. 

“Where’s Harry?” Liam asked, his arm over a girl's shoulder.

“He’s buying us a drink,” he smiled as he slid into an unoccupied seat in the booth.

“Cool.”

His attention turned to the two girls opposite, and he gave them a shy smile. 

“Hi,” one of them waved. 

“Hey,” he greeted back.

“I’m Candice, and this is Michelle,” Candice had short blond hair with green eyes and scarlet lips while Michelle had long straight brown hair with blue eyes and ruby red lips. Candice had a black sleeveless A-line dress on, and Michelle had a strapless knee-length green dress.

“I’m Louis.”

“We’re friends of Niall's.”

“Me too,” he grinned.

“Nice,” one of them said as Harry soon appeared beside him.

He placed their two drinks on the table and slid onto a seat beside Louis. “Hey babe,” Harry said then pecked Louis on the lips.

“Hello Haz,” he smiled back.

“That your boyfriend right?” Candice asked.

“Yes,” Louis replied. “This is Harry. I don't just have random strangers kissing me upon first meeting," he giggled, and the two girls laughed. 

“Yeah, M'Harry. A pleasure to meet you,” Harry smiled at them.

“Nice to meet you too.”

After a sip of his cocktail, Harry leaned in to whisper in his ear, well as best as he could with the loud music. “Hey, did you want to dance after this?”

“Sure, I wanna get up for a bit.”

Half an hour later they were lost in the crowd and dancing close to each other. Louis had his back to Harry’s chest and a strong arm locked around his waist from Harry. Harry kept his head tucked into Louis’ neck, and occasionally he would kiss and suck his lips on his tanned skin. The music turned from club music to slower tunes while they swayed their bodies in time with the beat. Louis smirked as he slowly turned around and brought their faces so close that they were a hair’s breadth apart.

“Would you let me kiss you?” he whispered against Louis’ lips.

“Yes,” he replied. They were basically breathing each other's air with how close they were. 

Harry instantly smashed their lips together, and Louis leaned his body against him, almost relying entirely on him to support his weight. His hands slid up Harry’s face while his went to his curvy waist. Immediately their tongues started to dance together and soon their hands were moving over each part of their bodies. 

“I want you when we get home,” Louis muttered.

“I gladly accept.”

“Fuck,” he moaned when he squeezed his posterior.

“Number sixteen, I love the way you kiss me.”

“I was waiting for this one to come up,” Louis laughed then slotted their lips hurriedly back together. 

“Your lips are so tempting, they are always calling me to kiss them, and I'll always answer to them. You know how to kiss me. Could never stop kissing you,” he panted as Louis peppered kisses over his mouth. 

“Shut up and kiss me you fool,” Louis muttered before kissing him again. 

“Shit, you are so beautiful,” their previous awkwardness of the fight seemed to be gone and long forgotten as they fought to claim each other’s mouth.

“Let’s go now,” Louis panted into his mouth.

“Now?”

“Yes, I need you now unless you wanted to fuck me right here but I don’t think you want to do that.”

“Fine let’s go, we should say goodbye to Niall at least.”

“Okay,” Louis huffed as he tried to calm his breath. 

“Didn’t realise how much I loved to kiss you, baby, you make me so desperate for you.”

“That’s my plan,” Louis smirked as they walked through the crowd.

Louis spotted Niall through the crowd and headed over to him immediately.

“I’m so sorry Niall but Harry’s feeling a bit ill, so I’m gonna take him back but thanks for the party, it was awesome.”

“No worries mate, but if you two wanted to go and have sex, you could’ve told me instead of covering it up.” Niall laughed, and the two blushed. “You two were really going at it earlier. Go have fun.”

“Now you can ruin me when we get back home,” Louis whispered to Harry as they walked away.

 

~~~

 

Louis yelped when some oil splattered out of the pan and landed close to his feet. Two eggs were frying in the pan along with some bacon, and he regretted putting it on such a high heat. Two pieces of toast popped out of the toaster, and he jumped before he threw the two hot toasts on a plate. Some beans were boiling on the side, and he quickly took them off the stove. He flipped the eggs and the bacon quickly and hurried away before he could get burnt. 

“Lou?” a voice said behind him.

He had gasped before he turned to look at Harry. “H-Hey.”

“What is this?” Harry asked, smiling at the sight of Louis.

“It’s um…breakfast for you,” Louis shrugged as he looked at Harry’s tattooed chest.

“What? You made this?”

“Duh,” Louis rolled his eyes, his hands coming to rest on his hips. 

“Thank you! Why did you do this?”

“It’s to say sorry for the argument we had a few days ago, so I um…made your breakfast. I apologise for not helping with the dishes.”

Harry's gaze softened. “You didn’t have to love, that was my fault. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.”

“I just feel bad.”

Harry slowly walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. “Thank you, Love, but you should probably check the eggs.”

Louis' face paled, and his smile dropped off of his face before he quickly turned around to check the food. The fine line between cooked and burnt had already been passed when he looked at the food. He hoped Harry wouldn't notice too much. Louis served the food on the plate with the beans on the side.

“Looks good Lou.”

Louis blushed as he put the plate in front of him. “Did you want tea?”

“Yes please, Love,” Harry smiled.

“Herbal?” 

“That would be great.” 

After the tea was made, he then put it into Harry's favourite mug.

“Is it good?”

“Course it is babe, maybe you could cook a few more times?” Harry smirked.

Louis looked traumatised, he could not do this again for a few months. “No way, I don’t think I could do it again, I almost lost my life.”

Harry laughed before he put more food in his mouth. “Number seventeen, I love the small things you do for me.”

Louis smiled. “I do my best.”

“I remember a lot of the big things you’ve done for me, and I love the smaller things. Everything you do for me means a lot to me. Lou and I just wanna say thank you for everything because I really do appreciate it,” Harry reached a hand over to Louis' face and gently caressed his cheek.  Louis looked back at him with a soft smile, his eyes showing just how much he loved him. 

Only once Louis covered Harry's hand with is own he spoke. “No problem Haz. I love what you do for me as well; you always treat me so well.”

Harry happily smiled as Louis kissed the inside of his palm. 

 

~~~

 

“Louis, I have to be completely honest with you for this next one.”

“What?” Louis frowned as he looked up at Harry.

“Number eighteen, I love your ass.”

Louis gasped when he hit Harry’s chest. “Harry!”

“What?! I’m being honest,” he smirked. Louis rolled his eyes before turning back to face the TV. “I wasn’t joking.”

“Didn’t think you were,” he mumbled.

Louis stared at the TV for a few minutes before he felt Harry kiss his neck.

“Harry,” he whispered breathlessly. 

“Yeah?”

“W-What are you doing?” he muttered as he sucked at the skin of his neck. 

“Can I show you how much I love your ass?”

“Y-You could.”

“Would you like that baby?” Harry muttered when he slid his hand down to Louis’ crotch. Louis found it hard to even formulate a reply at this point with the way Harry kissed his skin. It's hard to even concentrate while someone was making you feel how Louis felt, especially when it was someone like Harry. 

“I-I-Harry.”

“Let me show you, baby.” 

Louis gasped when Harry hoisted him off of the sofa, and he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Louis secretly loved being manhandled by Harry because it always made him slightly hard whenever Harry showed off his strength. Harry instantly took him to the bedroom and laid him on their bed covers. His lips hurriedly attached to Louis’ neck and he sucked and nibbled at the soft skin. Louis shrugged himself out of his jeans and helped to take off Harry’s top. 

“Don’t mind me rimming you do you baby do you?”

“N-No, please do,” he panted while admiring Harry's muscular chest. His tattoos always made Louis smile because it reminded him of the times they had shared.

“Okay baby” Harry smirked before he pressed a kiss to his lips. Louis’ breath hitched when he felt Harry’s lips kiss the inside of his thighs. One of Louis' favourite things was rimming, and he knew that Harry knew it too. Louis loved the way Harry always took him apart piece by piece, slowly making him lose his sense of control. He never made any sense as Harry would have this way of teasing Louis that led Louis to ramble many words incoherently before he came.

Harry took his time to kiss over every little plane of skin that Louis showed, remembering the curves of his body. He yelped when Harry pressed a kiss to his most hidden region. “Turn on your front baby.”

“O-Okay,” Louis stuttered while he turned over. 

He lay there patiently as he waited for Harry to take action. The moment he wanted to come came as a surprise to him. Louis wondered when Harry was going to do something, but he gasped as he licked a long stripe on his rim. Harry rested a large hand on one of his bum cheeks and gently massaged the firm muscle in his hand. 

“You alright Lou?”

“Y-Yes” he mumbled into the pillow.

“Good.” 

Another hand moved to rest on the curve of Louis’ back while the other held his ass open for Harry. He wheezed when he felt a Harry blow over his rim before there was a tongue circling it. His wet tongue encircled his rim once more before his tongue poked the puckered hole. He nipped and licked the skin and soon delved in again. He could taste Louis on his tongue, and it made him moan. He reached a hand under Louis’ body until it gripped his cock. Louis already was a moaning mess. He tightly gripped onto the pillow in front of him, not realising that he canted his hips back, pushing Harry's tongue deeper into him.

While he rimmed him, Harry stroked a hand up and down his length. His own hips started to grind down on the mattress, trying to get himself off in some way. 

Louis gripped tightly onto the sheets as he hissed and moaned at Harry’s intrusion. 

Harry’s tongue had lapped at his rim before a moan sent vibrations through his body.

“Harry! Please” Louis whined as his knuckles turned white. “I-Harry!” 

He gasped as he felt himself getting close to a climax. Louis’ hips pushed back into Harry’s mouth as he tried to make him go deeper and it worked to his avail. 

“Good baby?”

“Y-Yes,” Harry’s tongue continuously managed to reach deep into him, and Louis loved the way it felt. “M'close H-Haz.”

“It’s okay baby.”

Harry dug his tongue deeper a few more times before Louis came over his stomach and the bed sheets. His mouth hung open as he squeezed his eyes shut and his body convulsed in pleasure. Louis smiled dreamily into his pillow as his body came down from the aftershock of his orgasm. Harry quickly sat up as he undid his jeans and pulled out his dick so he could try and jerk himself off. After a few tugs, he came over Louis’ bum and moaned as some of the cum painted his legs.

Harry lay down beside him and stared at Louis’ tired body. A lazy smile appeared on his face while he watched Louis come down from his high.

“Have I proved to you why yet?”

“Definitely have.”

 

~~~

 

“Harry! wake up” Louis giggled as he ran towards Harry and jumped on top of him.

Harry groaned immediately after he felt the impact and he woke up to the feeling of something climbing on his body. “Lou” he moaned. 

“Hey,” he laughed as he hugged Harry’s chest. 

“Lou” he mumbled, and his green eyes flickered open to look at Louis.

“Hello,” he giggled. “Morning.”

Harry smiled when he saw Louis laying on top of him. 

"You look pretty happy today," Harry spoke, clearing his throat afterwards. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

Louis looked down at Harry’s big white shirt over his body. “It appears so.” 

“It looks good on you.”

Louis blushed as he turned, so he was sitting on Harry’s waist. “I like wearing your shirts; they’re really comfortable.”

Harry smiled, and he rubbed his thumbs over his hips. “Number nineteen, I love when you wear my shirts. You look so cute in them. When you wear my shirts without anything else underneath…” Louis yelped when Harry lifted the hem of his shirt up and slapped his hand out of the way. Harry chuckled before letting go of his shirt. “You seem to look really sexy in my shirts as well,” Harry ran his hand slowly up Louis’ thighs and pinched the muscle. 

“Hello, no touching,” Louis smiled, gently flicking his hand away.

Harry smirked up at him before moving his hands so they were under his head. “How can you be dressed like this and expect me not to want to touch you, baby.” 

“Well…” Louis whispered as he stretched his body upwards so Harry could see his boxers and a slither of his stomach. “Baby, you’ll just have to watch me,” Harry’s eyes widened when Louis slid both his hands up his chest and stared into his eyes, pushing his hips back over his crotch. “Babe,” Harry bit his lip as he watched Louis. “Love you,” he smirked before hopping off of Harry’s body and ran out of the room. 

“Louis!” he heard Harry call him and he just giggled to himself. 

He ran into the living room and waited for Harry to run in after him. He faced away from the door and listened as he heard Harry’s voice.

“Louis,” he heard Harry stop by the door. He smirked to himself before turning around to face him. “You’re such a little minx Lou.” 

“Thought you knew that by now,” he grinned as he walked up to Harry.

“Lou, you can’t just do that to me, baby.”

“I think I can,” Louis whispered.

“Kiss me please.”

Louis smirked as he leaned in and kissed him slowly. Harry pushed him back until his legs hit the back of the couch and Louis fell back with Harry on top of him. 

“Love you yeah?” Louis mumbled as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Love you too.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywhoo.... Here's an early update because I'm nice. 
> 
> Enjoy! This is definitely longer than before.

Harry felt some delicate hands gently drawing some type of patterns on his back. He was just about slipping back into consciousness, and the feeling seemed to wake him up. He smiled into the pillow as Louis probably thought that Harry hadn’t noticed him. He let him touch him for a bit longer before he finally spoke.

“Number twenty, I love when you draw patterns on my body.” 

Louis gasped as he removed a hand and scrambled away from him. “I-sorry.”

Harry turned his head on the pillow, so he was looking at Louis with a lazy smile. Louis had a light blush on his face. “Come here,” he said as he reached a hand out to him. His arm slid around his waist and Louis smiled happily as he shuffled closer to him.

“Hey,” Louis greeted.

“Hello Love, I don’t mind when you draw on me, Lou.”

“I err…” Louis said, his cheeks turning a light pink.

“As I was saying, I like you drawing on me; you think I don’t notice, but I know baby. It’s particularly soothing for me.”

“You like it?”

“I love it,” Harry confirmed.

“I’ll keep doing it then Haz.” 

Harry smiled when he turned over and reached for Louis to draw him over his chest. He pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek, and he giggled at the sign of affection. His hand slid down Harry’s chest to his stomach, and soon he was carving some random lines into Harry’s body. 

Louis giggled when Harry kissed his cheek again, and he stared up at him afterwards.

“Come on, let’s get up.”

“Okay,” Louis smiled.

 

~~~

 

“Babe, I’m not good at ice skating,” Harry nervously muttered.

Harry knew he was literally like a baby dear as soon as his skates touch ice. He had little control and he spent more time on the floor than standing up.

“You trust me right?” Louis smiled as he slipped on some ice skates. Even though he wasn't a prodigy skater he still liked to think that he had a little skill.

“Yes, I do.” 

“Good, so you’ll let me help you alright Haz?” 

“Okay, I trust you, you won’t let me fall right?”

“I won’t let you fall; I promise,” Louis grinned when he held out a hand to Harry. 

Harry smiled gratefully and took his hand. “Thank you.”

A few minutes later, they were on the ice and Harry was tightly gripping onto Louis’ hand as they skated around. 

“Look up at me Haz, I know you’re a bit scared, but just look into my eyes, you might relax a little bit.” Harry’s eyes immediately flickered up to Louis’. “I won’t let you fall, trust me yeah.”

“Okay,” Harry smiled nervously at him before he followed Louis around the rink. “Thanks, again.” 

“Come on, let’s go a bit faster.”

“No, no, no!-”

“-Let’s go.”

Louis sped them up a bit faster, and Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh God.”

After a round of the rink, Harry felt a bit more comfortable and relaxed slightly. 

“This is okay,” Harry said.

“You’re doing well.”

“This is fi-fuck!” he shrieked as he tripped over his feet and pulled Louis down with him. Louis gasped as he landed on Harry’s chest and rested his head on Harry’s neck. “I’m so sorry!” Louis giggled into Harry’s chest as his hands slid up around his neck. “You okay Lou? didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, you saved me. My hero!” he laughed.

“Come on Lou, let’s get up” Harry grinned as he helped them get back up. “I think that I might sit down for a bit.”

“I’ll come with you.”

They skated to some seats on the side and Harry pulled Louis onto his lap. 

“Number twenty-one, I love how easy I find it to trust you,” Louis smiled as he leaned his head back onto Harry’s shoulder. “I can trust you with anything because I know you’d never let me down.”

“Love you too much to hurt you on purpose.”

“I love you too much to hurt you as well. Could never hurt you on purpose.”

Harry rubbed his thumbs over Louis’ hands and smiled as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ neck.

“Let’s skate again, come on. We won’t fall, I promise.”

Of course, they fell over a few more times. 

 

~~~

 

Louis moaned as three of Harry’s fingers twisted inside of him. He was already starting to pant because of the feeling Harry was giving him. The way Harry knew how to get him worked up always led to them having great sex. His back quickly arched as Harry scissored his fingers open. His hands tightly gripped the sheets while he bit his lip. 

“Harry, m’ready” he whispered, he couldn't wait to feel Harry inside of him.

“Of course baby, you okay?” Harry always checked his wellbeing during sex and it made Louis' heart beat a little faster.

“Y-Yeah” he nodded. “Just get on with it.”

Harry chuckled. “A bit impatient Lou.”

“You should know that I am impatient when it comes to sex,” Harry smiled before he lined his cock with Louis’ hole. “I’m-uh” Louis whimpered when Harry pushed the tip of his manhood into him. 

“Fuck Lou, you feel so good,” Harry moaned as he pressed into Louis’ tight hole. 

Louis whined while he grabbed the sheets of their bed. “H-Harry.”

Harry waited until he had bottomed out before he spoke. “Number twenty-two, I love having sex with you,” Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes before he stared up at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry had laughed at his expression before he carried on. “I’ll explain.”

Louis sighed but gasped when Harry began to pull out again. “I-If you say so.”

“I love every single part of it, from prepping you to fucking you,” he mumbled before pecking Louis’ lips. "Or when you fuck me." 

“Faster H-Harry, I don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t; you like it when I go fast.”

“Love it,” he breathed out. Harry immediately slammed his hips into Louis, and he let out a loud groan. “Fuck.”

Harry had already made lots of love bites that littered his skin around his neck, chest, and thighs but he decided to add another just over his clavicle.  

“Baby, I’ll show you everything I love about this as long as you promise you won’t cum until I say so."

“I p-promise,” he panted as Harry drove his hips harder into Louis’.

Harry had already managed to pick up a fast pace and thrust in hard. “I love it when we take it slow, and I get to fuck you deeper,” Louis whined when Harry slowed right down until he was using long and deep thrusts into him.

“H-Harry” he moaned as he reached for Harry’s arm. 

“I love that when I do this, you become like putty in my arms.”

Louis nodded with his eyes closed as he allowed himself to catch his breath. “Y-Yes Harry.”

“You become so relaxed as I fuck into you slowly,” Harry smirked. “Or when I go fast and go hard on you, I show you no mercy.”

Louis' legs were hoisted up above Harry’s waist, and he moaned at the new angle which Harry thrust at. “Right t-there” he mumbled as Harry hit his prostate. His mouth opened in a frozen scream while Harry kept on hitting it perfectly. Harry’s large hands coming to grip his hips tightly. He knew Louis didn’t mind the pain; he loved it.

“Jesus Lou, you’re amazing.”

Louis smirked as his head rolled back onto the pillow underneath him. His skin had a thin sheet of sweat on it, and the dim light seemed to make him glow. Louis’ hands grappled Harry’s arms as he did a particularly hard thrust. Harry’s long girth brushed roughly against his walls in his body, and he whimpered as he felt himself becoming sensitive.

“Haz, I’m c-close.” 

“Come on baby; I want to see you cum,” Harry panted.

Louis breathed in deeply as he tried to take in more air. He felt like the air was being punched out of him and he was becoming breathless because of Harry.

Harry quickly smashed their lips together and brought Louis in for a rough kiss. After a few more thrusts, Louis came all over himself with a loud scream, and his knuckles turned white as they gripped the cover tightly. 

“So beautiful Lou,” Harry mumbled as he fucked him a few more times. 

Louis just smiled as he tried to slow his heart rate down because he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest at any moment. He whined when Harry ground into his sensitive hole before suddenly his hips stilled. He groaned as he came into Louis’ body. They decided to go without condoms for today, so Louis mewled when he felt Harry pull out and some of his seed dripped out of him. “Lou, you okay?” Louis nodded slowly with closed eyes then rolled over to curl into Harry. “Let me clean you first baby” Louis whined when Harry peeled away from him, and he tried to reach for him. He smiled when he felt Harry wipe some of his cum off of his stomach and then soon he was cuddling him.

“Carrying on from before, what I meant is that you always make sex feel great, the best person I’ve had sex with,” Louis smirked into Harry’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.  

“I should hope so,” Louis muttered. 

“I mean you’ve got the ass for it,” Harry chuckled as he pinched his bum.

“Oi, I already know how much you love my ass.”

“And the noises you make during sex…”

“Yeah, what about them,” Louis said with squinted eyes.

“They’re really sexy, and I love to hear them come out of your mouth, makes my pride a bit bigger.”

“Well with a monster cock like yours, it’s very hard not to make any noises” Louis muttered and Harry laughed with his head thrown back. “Especially when I’m riding you.”

“Oh yeah, you make the best noises then.”

“I’m just fueling your ego aren’t I” Louis mumbled, and Harry smirked at him. 

“And after sex as well, you become so pliant and cuddle me, which as you know, I love your cuddles.”

“M’tired and I need someone to cuddle with.”

“Which makes you the best person on earth to have sex with.”

“Better not start telling people then, don’t want to start getting requests or anything,” Louis said, and Harry laughed. 

“That’s true. I’ll keep you all to myself anyway,” Louis smiled into Harry’s chest. “I’ll just have to cherish every moment I have with you.”

“Good, now shh, I’m tired” Harry grinned widely before he pulled Louis close to him and let him sleep.

 

~~~

 

“Lou, baby,” Harry sighed as he hung up the phone. 

“Yes Haz, what’s wrong?” Louis frowned.

“I have to go up to my mum’s house. Apparently, there’s a problem.” 

“Oh?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t know why, my mum hasn’t told me yet, but I’ll be back tomorrow evening Love.”

“That’s fine Haz; it’s your family. Go see them alright.”

“Okay um…I’ll miss you yeah, don’t worry about me yeah.”

“Wasn’t goin’ to” Louis smirked and Harry laughed. “I’ll miss you too,” Louis added with a soft smile.

“Baby, I have to leave in an hour, and I have to pack my bags. Did you want to help?”

“M’kay but I’ll probably just distract you more so you can’t leave.”

Harry smiled and pulled Louis up with him. He led him to their bedroom and grabbed one of their extra duffel bags along the way. Louis helped Harry pack some clothes for the next day, and half an hour later he was ready. It took a bit longer than expected due to Louis sometimes throwing clothes at him which lead to him pulling Louis in for a long kiss.

“C’mon, lie down with me,” Harry requested as he lay down on the bed with a tired sigh. Louis smiled before he climbed over Harry and lay on top of him. An arm slid around Louis’ waist, and he buried his head in Harry’s chest. He began to draw some patterns on his stomach, and Harry chuckled to himself. “Baby, will you be alright by yourself for the day?”

“Harry, I think I can survive by myself for a day, I’m a twenty-two-year-old man.”

Harry chuckled as Louis pouted at him. “That’s true.” 

They spent the rest of the half an hour talking with each other until Harry had to get up. 

“Up you get Lou,” Harry said and tapped Louis’ bum.

“Oii!” Louis yelped as he slapped Harry’s chest.

Harry had laughed before he kissed him. Louis smiled and climbed off the bed with Harry behind him. He picked up Harry’s bag, and they went towards the door. Louis had grabbed his keys before he skipped down the stairs of their apartment to their car. He stopped in front of their vehicle as he waited for Harry to come down. Soon Harry came up behind him and gave him a hug from behind then unlocked their car. 

Louis smiled before he dumped Harry’s bag in the back. 

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry smiled into Louis’ neck.

“No problem,” Louis turned around and faced Harry with a small smile. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. “Stay safe okay?”

“I will, just for you,” he whispered, holding him close to his body. They stared into each other's eyes with large smiles that they couldn't get rid of.

“Not just for me, but for yourself as well,” Louis added, pecking him on the lips.

“Okay Lou, I’ll do it for myself,” he replied. “But I’ll miss you, Love.” 

“You’ll see me tomorrow,” Louis giggled as he raised his hands up, so they were pressed against his. 

“But that’s a long time baby,” Harry pouted.

“Don’t worry; I’ll miss you too.”

Harry smiled and looked into Louis’ shining eyes. “Number twenty-three, I love that you’re so understanding,” Louis smiled back at Harry. “You seem to know what the right decision is for me and you understand me so well, Love.”

“You have to go and visit your family Haz; it’s probably important, so go,” Louis shrugged. "Your family is important."

“I should let you go, you’re only wearing socks on your feet, and I don’t want you to hurt your feet.” 

“I won’t hurt meself Hazza, no need to worry,” he smiled as he curled his toes together.

“Impossible, I’ll always worry baby.”

Louis blushed. “Go on Haz; you need to go.”

Harry had smiled before he released Louis from his grips. “I’ll miss not having you in my arms this evening.” 

“I’ll miss not having your arms around me for the night.” 

“And I’ll miss your lips and your cheeks and your eyes and your touch,” he said, adding a kiss to his cheek afterwards.

“I’ll miss all of you.”

Harry grinned as he pecked Louis’ lips then cheek then forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Haz,”

“Bye Lou,” Harry said before he climbed into the car. 

Louis watched as he drove away and he waved to him. Harry beeped him, and he giggled before he ran back inside.

 

 

“Is your grandma okay?” Louis asked with a bit of worry. 

Harry had called him when he arrived in Holmes Chapel, and he had told him that his grandma had fallen ill and was currently in the hospital. Louis felt shocked because his grandma was never someone who got ill. He was close to Harry's grandma as she would always gush about how cute their relationship was. She felt like his third grandmother.

“Yeah she’s doing fine, the hospital has said that it was a small chest infection, but she’ll be okay in a few days.”

“Are you gonna stay up there a bit longer?” Louis asked, stirring his teabag in his cup.

“I might have to stay for an extra day or two just to check if she’s okay, but my mum said that I could’ve brought you up with me and she keeps on reminding me, but I didn’t realise for some stupid reason, she kinda told me off for not bringing you with me. You wouldn’t mind coming up do you or is too late now?”

“Well, it is the weekend I’ll be able to get there, but it might take a while.”

“That’s the problem,” Harry sighed.

“Don’t worry about it; I’ll come.”

“You sure Lou…” Harry said, and Louis could hear the pout through the phone.

“I’ll come, but you owe me one.” Louis giggled.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I’ll pay you back.” 

“I’ll be there around 5 pm,” Louis replied as he looked at the time and saw that it was already twelve o’clock. 

“I love you so much Lou; I’ll pick you up yeah? I love you!”

“Alright Haz, I love you, see you in a bit.”

Louis smiled as he hung up the phone before trying to find Niall’s contact. He picked up after four rings and sounded a bit out of breath. 

“Ni…”

“Louis hey! What makes you want to call me at this fine hour?”

“I have a small favour to ask you,” Louis said, biting his lip.

“What is it?” Niall asked once he had calmed down.

“I need someone to drop me off at Euston station.”

“Why can’t-” 

“-Harry has taken the car to Holmes Chapel.”

“Oh. Fine, I’ll do it, but you have to buy me some food along the way.”

“Okay, that’s fine! That’s a deal, thank you so much. See you later!” Louis said then hung up. 

An hour later he was at the station after a quick stop at a Mcdonalds that was close by. The train drive up to Cheshire was long, but after three hours he was at the station where Harry was waiting. He walked out of the station looking a little tired as he looked around for Harry. 

He yelped when someone jumped onto his back, he thought it was Harry, but he heard a more feminine laugh. 

“Lou!” they called, and he soon recognised it to be Gemma, Harry’s sister.

“Gems!” he smiled as he hugged her close to his body.

“I’m beginning to feel a little jealous now,” he heard Harry say, and he gasped. 

“Hi, Harry,” Louis grinned as he let go of Gemma and pecked his lips.

“Hey Lou, thank you so much. I feel so bad for making you travel up here now, let me take your bag.”

“It’s fine Haz, now take it.” 

Harry chuckled when Louis dropped his bag in his hands. 

“Come on Lou; we’ll take you back,” Gemma grinned and linked arms with Louis, not noticing Gemma stick her tongue out at Harry. They giggled all the way over to the car while Harry followed behind them. “You can take the front seat.”

“How kind of you?” he smiled and climbed into the seat.

The drive back was short and it was filled with Gemma and Louis catching up with each other. The two of them also teased Harry at times. They were at Harry’s childhood home much to Harry's relief. 

“Hello, Louis! Nice to see you again, it’s been so long,” Harry’s mum, Anne, said.

“Hello, Mrs Twist.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Anne?” she said and pretended to tell Louis off.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to forget!” Louis blushed as he walked down the corridor.

“It’s alright Love, would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Tea would be great right now; I’m a bit tired.” 

“You must be after such a long journey, come sit, let me take your coat,” she replied while raising an eyebrow at Harry who blushed sheepishly. 

“Thank you,” Louis smiled as he shrugged his coat off.

“Harry, put his bags in your room,” she instructed and he nodded. “Now, I will allow you two to sleep in the same room, but you can’t get up to any funny business yes? If I hear anything, I will come in and tell you off.”

“I promise Anne; I won’t do anything bad.”

“Good boy,” she smiled before sitting him down on a couch. “I’ll bring you some tea.”

“I think my mum might love you more than she loves me.”

Louis blushed as Harry collapsed beside him on the couch. “Because I’m amazing innit.”

“That, you are.”

Louis smiled as he leaned into Harry’s side and eventually a cup of tea was brought to him. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem, Love.”

“Anne, how is your mum doing? Is she getting better?”

Anne’s smile was small but seemed to depict a lot of emotion. “She’s getting better which is good, but she should be out within the next five days after the hospital is sure she’ll be okay. You don’t have to stay for that long, you can leave when they say she’ll be fine Harry” He nodded with a smile as he rubbed the inside of Louis’ thigh with his thumb. “How was your journey, Louis?”

“Bit tirin’ as I said before but surprisingly it was quicker than I thought it would be.”

“Harry you better thank Louis for coming up here,” Anne said with a raised eyebrow.

“I have!” he squawked.

“Has he?”

“Yeah, he said he owes me a huge favour,” Louis smiled.

“That is true,” Anne replied. 

Louis and Anne had a long catch-up session with Harry interjecting at points and halfway through the conversation, Gemma appeared and sat down in a spare seat.

“I might go and unpack my things,” Louis said.

“Okay, let me go with you,” Harry smiled. 

“Sure,” he shrugged.

“No funny business!” Anne yelled when they walked out of the room and Louis giggled afterwards.

“At least I can’t miss you anymore,” Harry said when they entered his bedroom. Louis’ bag was on top of the bed and had to be unpacked.

“That’s a good thing, now come help me unpack.” Louis smiled. They only had a few things as he was staying for two days and they were done in under five minutes. “Come lie down for a bit, m’tired” Louis sighed as he collapsed on the bed with his eyes closed. He heard no movement for a few seconds before he peeked his eye open. He gasped as soon as he saw Harry mount his body so he was sitting on Louis’ pelvis with his legs on either side and he was sitting up. “Well, this seems to be a weird turn of events.”

They both laughed. It was long until Louis laughed again but this time it was because Harry was tickling his waist. Harry smiled as he watched Louis squirm underneath his fingertips and try to push him off. Louis kept on giggling and whacked at Harry’s hands as his back arched away from him. 

“Harry!” Louis quietly shrieked when he gasped for breath. 

“Yes Lou?” he smirked. 

“S-Stop it, ah!”

“What do you say?” 

“P-Please?”

The door slowly opened, and both their heads turned to see who it was as they tried to calm down.

“Harry, what are you doing to him?” Gemma asked with folded arms and a raised eyebrow.

“Tickling him.”

She smirked. “Of course you were.”

“I was!”

“Remember what mum said? No funny business,” she said, waggling a finger at them.

“We weren’t doing anything bad, I promise,” Harry pouted, and she laughed. 

“If you say so” she replied before stepping out of the room. 

“You’re lucky she came along,” Harry muttered before falling beside him. 

Louis smiled then took Harry’s previous position but on his waist. He linked his hands with Harry’s and brought them to rest on Harry’s stomach. He grinned down at him as he began to twirl his fingers around.

“Number twenty-four, I love your laugh,” Louis giggled to himself which made Harry laugh as well. “It sounds so cute and harmonious. It always brings joy to me whenever I hear you laughing. When I look at you laughing it makes me happy as well. I want you to always be happy, I don’t want to ever hear you not laugh for one day. Your laugh is so beautiful to me, I wouldn’t mind if it was put into a song for me to continuously listen to when you’re not with me.”

Louis grinned widely then tried to lift Harry’s body up with his hands to bring him into a kiss.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“I love you, Lou, okay?”

“Okay, I love you too,” Louis added before pecking his lips one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor grandma.
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Subscribe


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Harry woke up in his bed, but he couldn’t feel Louis’ body anywhere close to him. His arms felt around the bed before mumbling a quiet 'Lou'. It took a moment for him to gather his senses but once he did, he sat up a little. His eyes flickered open, and they searched the room as he tried to find Louis. Normally, Harry would be the first one to wake up so he was a bit surprised to find that he wasn't there. Relief rushed through his body when he noticed him standing in the middle of the room pulling some skinny jeans on; he was bare-chested as well. 

“Mornin’ Lou.”

Louis jumped as he turned around and looked at him with a blush. “Mornin’ Haz, err…Could you help me for a second?”

“Sure Lou, what’s up?” he yawned, stretching his arms out while he sat up.. 

“Me um…Jeans, could you help pull them up?”

Harry smirked before he climbed out of bed and approached Louis. “You okay with me putting my hands here?” he asked as he held the waistline of his jeans.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded.

“Okay,” he smiled then helped to lift his jeans up. 

“Thank you,” Louis said while he stared into Harry’s eyes.

“No problem Lou, always here to help,” he replied as his hands slid down to the curve of Louis’ bum then squeezed it gently. Louis gasped and whacked Harry’s chest with a smile.

“'arry,” he whispered with his head rested against his chest.

“Yes, Love?” he innocently smiled.

“Can you grab me top from my bag please?”

“Okay, which one?”

“Tank top, the black one with skate tough on it.” 

“Yeah sure,” Harry grinned before he walked over to grab the top for him. When he got back, Louis smiled sheepishly with his arms up. “Okay, Lou,” he laughed. 

He helped slide the top onto his body, and soon he was dressed with only the need to put socks on. 

“Your mother called us down; breakfast will be ready soon.”

“Alright, I’ll get changed,” Harry replied.

“I might go downstairs; I’ll make you some tea.” 

“Thanks, Love” he smiled while he watched Louis walk to the door. “Wait,” he stopped. “Number twenty-five, I love your style.” 

“My style?” Louis asked, slightly confused by the answer.

“Yeah.”

“Harry, I don’t know what you see in my style, but it’s not great. At least compared to you.” 

“I think it suits you," Harry shrugged.

“What do you mean?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You can wear anything, and it would look good on you, when you wear shorts, they make your legs look good. When you wear skinny jeans, they also make your legs look good. When you wear tank tops, they look good on you. When you wear aviators they look good on you, in fact, whatever you wear looks good on you even when you wear nothing,” Louis blushed. “But your style is you and I love anything that makes you…you.” 

“Haz, that’s so nice,” he bashfully smiled. 

“I mean it, Love,” he said, brushing a strand of hair off of his face.

“Thank you.”

Harry grinned. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Okay Haz, I’ll see you soon,” he said as he waved at him.

Once he put on some decent clothes he headed downstairs. Harry came down five minutes after Louis and pressed a small kiss to his head as soon as he arrived. Louis immediately leaned into his body and smiled at the feeling. “Is that my tea?”

“I was gonna make one for you, but your mum prohibited me from making one. So she made it herself,” Louis shrugged.

“Oh, thank you, mum,” he smiled and kissed her forehead too. 

“I’ll be going to see mum later, did you want to come?” Anne asked.

“Yeah, I’ll say hi.” 

“Louis, did you want to come?”

“I’ll go tomorrow actually; I might see my mum today,” he replied.

“Oh! tell her I said hi, I hadn't seen her in a while,” Harry added. 

“I will.” Louis smiled. 

“Did you want me to drop you?” Harry asked.

“It’s alright I can take the train,” Louis replied, looking into his eyes.

“You sure baby? I don’t mind taking you.”

“Okay then, thanks,” he grinned.

 

~~~

 

It was Doncaster Rovers against Manchester United, and currently, DRFC were losing 0-1.

“Oh come on Ref, he didn’t do anything,” Louis shouted. 

Louis groaned when a yellow card was given to one of their players and Harry smiled at his angered face. They had the house to themselves and Louis just had to watch the match. 

“This is too stressful Haz,” he sighed when he leaned into Harry’s body.

“Calm down Love; it’ll be okay.”

“But we’ll be out if we lose,” he pouted.

“You won’t lose, Love.”

“Hopefully we will win but it doesn’t look like it,” Louis said, twisting his mouth in thought.

He sighed when the whistle blew, and he turned around to face Harry with the same pout on his face.

“Number twenty-six, I love how passionate you are. Whether it be with football or anything else, I love how passionate you are about things” Louis grinned before he pecked his lips. Harry carefully tightened his grip on Louis’ waist before smiling back at him. “Did you want to visit Grammy now?”

“That’d be great actually, would be better than watching this match,” Louis scoffed.

Harry laughed. “Up you get.” 

Louis smiled before getting up with Harry. After the short time it took them to get ready, they hopped in the car and drove to the hospital. 

“Hello Grammy Cox,” Louis smiled as he gave her a hug. She was lying down in her hospital bed and smiled as soon as she saw them enter.

“Hello, lovely to see you, dear.” 

“Hi, grandma,” Harry greeted and gave her a hug as well. 

“Hello Harry,” she smiled. 

They took a seat beside her bed, and Louis grinned at her. He slipped his hand into Harry's, not noticing the little blush on Harry's face.

“I haven’t seen you in ages, where have you been?” she asked Louis. 

“Sorry Grammy, I’ve been really busy.”

“You need to come visit more often; I might not be here soon.”

Louis frowned. “Please don’t say that Grammy.”

“Sorry dear.”

“How are you, Love?” Louis smiled.

“I’m getting better; I want to get out of here, I’m a bit bored.” 

Louis tilted his head to the side. “When will you be able to get out?”

“Hopefully by tomorrow,” she replied.

“That’s good. We were all worried about you.”

“No need to worry about me, I’ll be fine.” 

“If you’re sure.” 

“Harry?” Harry perked up a bit and smiled at her. 

“Yes, Grammy?”

“You looking after Louis?” 

“Yes, Grammy” he grinned and gave Louis’ hand a squeeze.

“When are you getting married?” 

Harry and Louis blushed. “I-yeah, not yet.”

“Better be soon, I want to go to your wedding.” 

Harry smiled at her and looked at Louis with soft eyes. He brought his hand up to his mouth and gave it a big kiss. 

 

~~~

 

“I’m sorry for dragging you all the way over here Lou,” Harry apologized and turned his head for a split second before he concentrated on the road in front of him. They were driving back down to London and for once, the roads were clear. It was just past midnight and Louis was close to falling asleep, but he wanted to keep Harry company.

“It’s fine Haz, it was fun, and I got to visit me family as well.”

“That’s good then,” Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“I think my family really loves you, maybe even more than me,” he chuckled. 

“You think?” Louis lazily smiled, turning his head to look at him.

“Yeah, I’m sure, and I think they’re waiting for me to propose to you anyway.” 

“I think a lot of people are,” Louis chuckled. 

There was a long pause as they drove down the motorway and listened to the radio as they went. When Harry quickly glanced over again, he noticed how the street lights illuminated his skin and the small shadows that appeared on his skin. He was beautiful. 

“Number twenty-seven, I love how you listen to me,” Harry said as he looked in his wing mirror.

“Of course I listen to you, whatever you say is important,” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Harry smiled to himself. “I know, but you seem to pay extra attention to me. If we were in a room full of people and no one was listening to me talk, you would listen. So I’m always sure that you’re listening to me speak, even when I do say stupid things sometimes. You also try and get other people to listen to me as well which is nice, thank you.” he grinned.

“I like listening to you; you’ve got a lovely voice to listen to, it’s very soothing.” 

“You think so?”

“Yeah, it’s very deep and slow which makes you sound very dreamy,” Louis giggled before he rested his head against the headrest with his eyes closed.

“Are you okay Lou?”

“Yeah, m'just tired,” he yawned.

“Go to sleep; I’ll wake you up, Love,” Harry replied just as he pulled into another lane. 

“Thank you,” he yawned.

“Have a nice sleep.”

“Don’t you fall asleep either.”

“I won’t!” Harry smiled.

“Good, g’night.”

“Okay boo, I love you.”

Louis mumbled something that resembled 'I love you too'.

 

~~~

 

Back in the comfort of their home, they were both a little bit glad that they could sleep in their own bed again. They were also glad that they had no one else around to hear them making love. 

After they had dinner, they cleared up the kitchen together. They seemed to move around each other so effortlessly, knowing what each person’s next move would be so they wouldn’t crash into each other.

Once Louis had put away the last dish, Harry came up behind him and slipped his arms around him.

“Hey Hazza,” he grinned, linking his hands with Harry's. He leaned back into Harry's arms and sighed.

“Hello Lou, dance with me,” he muttered into his neck.

“What?” Louis frowned cutely as he was spun around and pulled into Harry’s arms and was put into a hold.

“Baby, come and dance with me,” Harry smiled when he held Louis’ hand lightly in his then moved his other hand until it was placed delicately on his back.

Louis giggled to himself. His hand rested on Harry's pectorals. “There’s not enough room in the kitchen.”

“Well, then we can go to the living room. Let’s go!” 

Louis yelped when Harry lifted him up in a fireman’s carry. “Harry!” 

“You trust me yeah?” Louis nodded. “Then don’t worry,” he smiled before he put Louis down. His eyelashes had blinked a few times before he looked up at Harry who was smiling at him. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” he grinned. 

He laughed as soon as they swung into action and Harry led him through the small space of their living room. Harry smirked down at him with his dimples showing. Louis held onto Harry tightly when he was dipped down, and he giggled when he was slowly brought back up.

“Number twenty-eight, I love how you bring out the best in me.” 

“How do I do that?” Louis asked with a hint of a smile.

“Just by having you with me, you make me a better person, and I could not ask for more from someone,” Harry said while staring into his eyes as they danced around the room. “You know exactly what to do to make me the best I am, you bring out qualities I never thought I had and made me feel things I have never felt before, and I think differently, see the world differently because of you.”

“For the best or for the worst,” Louis joked.

“Definitely the best.”

Louis smiled as they slowly came to a stop and he stared up at Harry. “That's good to hear.”

Harry’s eyes flickered down to his lips. They were beginning to lean into each other, their lips coming closer and closer together. Harry slowly slotted their lips together, and they fit perfectly. Louis’ arms slid up to Harry’s neck, and soon his hands threaded through his hair. Harry smiled from where he was; he loved to kiss him and yearned for his lips all the time. 

Louis slowly pulled away from him before it could get any further.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you to the stars and beyond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, I have another chapter for you!

Louis heard his phone ring, and he grinned when he saw it was Harry. He hadn’t heard from him in a while, and it was getting a bit late. Normally he would be back by now. He did worry about him but he hoped it was only work keeping him back late.

“Hello Haz,” he greeted as he sat down on the couch.

“Hey, M’sorry Lou but I won’t be back until late, I am really really sorry, but work has decided to keep me until late because of a project that was meant to be due next week which now got cut until tomorrow,” he could hear how drained Harry was and his worry subsided a little.

“Oh, do you know when you’ll be back?” Louis frowned.

“Probably midnight at the earliest and one at the latest,” he sighed. 

“Okay Haz, that’s fine. I’ll see you in the morning; I’ll probably be asleep when you come back though.”

“Really? Okay then, call me before you go to bed yeah. I wanna say goodnight before you sleep.”

“Sure thing Haz,” Louis grinned as he looked down at his lap. 

“I’ll definitely be there in the morning, and I’ll give you a big kiss, and I’ll make it up to you okay.”

Louis giggled to himself, covering his mouth with his hand. “Thank you, have a good night at work okay? Don’t stay too late.”

“I promise I won’t Love.” 

“Good, speak to you later Haz, let me give you a kiss of love,” he said and gave a loud air kiss through the phone.

“Thank you, just what I needed,” he could imagine Harry’s smile. “Goodbye Love,”

“Bye Hazza.”

Three hours later, he called Harry when it was around eleven thirty and was almost about to go to bed. He had some leftovers that he ate and caught up on some marking and TV series. He missed him a lot but the work kept him preoccupied. It was rare for one of them to be late back.

“Hey,” Louis said as he yawned into the phone.

“Hello baby, I’ve just been let off work Love, so I’ll be back in half an hour or so.”

“Good, I missed you today,” Louis sighed as he slipped under the bedcovers.

“I missed you too Lou, wanted to give you a kiss but I couldn't.”

“My air kiss, did it help you?” Louis lazily smiled.

“Yes, it just made me think of you while I worked, I think I worked a bit faster actually, thank you.”

“My kisses are magic,” he lowly chuckled.

“They really are.”

“You’re not using your phone while driving are you?” Louis asked.

“No, I’m using Bluetooth,” Harry affirmed. 

“Ooo, fancy,” he chuckled before turning over under the covers.

“You in bed now?”

“Yes, I am,” Louis whispered as he stretched out under the covers, his body tensing a little before relaxing completely.

“Ah, I won’t keep you for long then.”

“No! I don’t mind. Talk to me until I fall asleep,” Louis blushed.

“Of course Love.”  

They managed to stay on the phone for another twenty minutes before Louis was almost dropping off.

“Go to sleep Lou,” Harry chuckled.

“No…” he mumbled.

“I don’t want you to be tired in the morning. You'll be dealing with teenagers, so you need as much energy as possible.”

Louis yawned. “I’ll be fine, Haz.” 

Harry chuckled. “I’m almost home yeah? fifteen minutes or so.”

“Okay,” he whispered, not really seeming to hear what he said.

“I’ve not said something I love about you today, and it’s almost midnight!” Harry gasped.

“Bad Harry,” Louis pouted.

Harry laughed. “I’m dreadful aren’t I but number twenty-nine, I love all the long phone calls we share whenever I’m not with you.”

“I like them too,” he yawned.

“Well we talk about nothing half the time anyway.” Louis hummed tiredly. “Baby, I really think you should go to sleep.”

“Mhmm…” 

“Lou?” Harry questioned when he didn’t reply. “Lou, you there?” there was no reply. Harry smiled to himself when he heard quiet snores through the phone. “Okay, g’night Love, sleep well.” 

Harry came back twenty minutes later and quietly slipped into the house so he wouldn’t wake Louis up. He tiptoed into the house until he got to his bedroom where he saw Louis curled up on the bed by himself. He smiled sweetly before he quietly rid himself of his clothes from work. He quietly slipped under the covers and shuffled over to Louis so he could spoon him from behind. He also removed Louis phone which lay beside him and placed it on the bedside table.

“Haz?” Louis mumbled.

“It’s me, baby, go to sleep” Harry smiled before kissing Louis’ jaw. Louis hummed then turned around, so his face was buried in Harry’s chest. “G’night Lou.”

 

~~~

 

To Louis' disappointment, there was little food in the fridge. He really wanted some food as school had really tired him out and he almost missed lunch. The cupboards only held snacks which wouldn't satisfy him. 

After waiting for Harry to arrive back home from work, they went grocery shopping together. Louis decided to take the shopping trolley, which was his usual job anyway. 

“What do we need Haz?” Louis hummed while walking downs the aisles.

“We need some vegetables umm… milk, cheese, some pies and cereal for you.” 

“Thank you, let’s go get the vegetables first.”

Harry smiled. “Okay, lead the way.”

Louis grinned as he skidded down the supermarket isles until they got to the vegetables. Harry followed behind him with a large smile on his face. 

“Which ones?”

“Er…mushrooms, sweetcorn, onions, kale, tomatoes and some potatoes.”

“Sure.” 

They spent at least an hour finding the things they needed, and of course, Louis added extra things for himself.

“Where’s the checkout?”

“At the front, come on. Is that all you want Lou?”

“Yeah, that’s all,” he nodded.

They went to a free checkout and placed all their things on it. 

“Hello,” Louis smiled at the cashier.

“Hello,” she replied, slightly surprised by the interaction.

“How are you?”

“I’m okay actually,” she said as she scanned some of the items.

“Good.”

“How about you?”

“I am alright, the school I work at was a bit tiring today, so I was a bit stressed," Louis added, waving one of his hands around while he talked. 

“That's annoying to hear; it’s very rare for us to have 'calm' days here. So you must be very tired.”

"Yeah," Louis pouted. “But I can only imagine how tough it can be for you sometimes.” 

"It's manageable with the help of everyone else."

Harry and Louis began packing the food into a bag. After she had scanned everything and they were packed in bags, Harry offered to pay for it. 

“Hey, I can pay for it,” Louis said.

“Don’t worry Lou; I can do it.”

“Haz, you always pay for it,” he pouted.

“I don’t mind,” Harry smiled and pecked Louis’ lips.

“Okay then,” he sighed.

“Your boyfriend right?” the cashier asked with a smile.

“Huh? Yeah, he is” he blushed as he looked down at his hands.

“You two are very cute together.”

Louis smiled again, and Harry smirked to himself while he used his card. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Sir, you can take your card out now.”

Harry nodded as he took out his card. “Okay.”

“Have a nice day,” Louis smiled at her.

“You too.”

“Make sure to take a day off soon,” Louis added.

“I don’t know, hopefully,” she grinned.

“Goodbye.” 

“Bye,” she replied, and he pushed their shopping cart to their car.

Harry smiled at her before following Louis. As soon as they got outside, Harry fell into step with Louis’. He wrapped an arm around his waist from the side and Louis grinned. “Number thirty, I love how well you can talk to others,”

“M’just chatty,”

“Yeah but everyone who meets you gets on with you and you just have something about you that makes them like you,” Harry explained.

When they got to the car, Louis started packing the food away. “I dunno where I got that from.”

“Must be a natural talent, I think it’s why we get on so well.”

“Oh really, no other reason,” Louis smirked. 

“Well, there are a few other things” he chuckled and gave him a kiss.

“Good, now let’s go home Haz.” 

“Sure, let’s go.”

 

~~~

 

The next morning, they had a bit of a lie in as it was the weekend. They woke up at ten before sharing a shower together and going to have breakfast in their boxers.

“I love you,” Harry smiled.

“And I love you too,” Louis grinned back while he reached for a cup. 

He began making a cup of tea for himself and waited for the short minute it took to make the boiling water. His head turned when he felt Harry staring at him with a slightly creepy smile.

“Why are you staring at me?” Louis quirked with a raised eyebrow.

“No reason, just like looking at you.” 

Louis sighed, gently shaking his head before going back to making his tea. Once he had finished his task, he turned to sit in a seat by Harry.

“Number thirty-one, I love how you can make me smile by simply doing nothing,” Louis blushed as his hands tightened around the cup. “I love that anything you do makes me smile as well, your humour, your wit, your beauty, it just makes me smile,” Louis looked down at his tea with a grin on his face. He gasped when Harry lifted his head up with a finger. His breath hitched when he stared into Harry’s eyes. “Don’t hide, Love.”

“I-I wasn’t,” he stuttered. 

Harry smiled when Louis bit his lip, and he leant in to kiss him. His thumb rubbed over his cheek, and he kissed him delicately. 

“Lou?” he whispered against his lips.

“Yeah?” 

“C’mere baby.”

Louis obeyed as he moved to stand in between Harry’s legs. Harry’s hands moved down to Louis’ waist and gently brushed his thumbs over his skin. “Smile for me baby,” Louis bashfully smiled. “Beautiful.”

Louis blushed again but smiled into Harry’s neck. “You’re gonna make me look like a tomato by the end of the day.”

Harry chuckled. “I don’t mind continuously complimenting you.” 

“Of course you don’t,” he grinned.

“Can I have a kiss from you Love?” 

“Yeah, you can.” 

Louis began to kiss up Harry’s jaw and soon went up to his lips. He slotted their lips together and he slipped his tongue in as well. Harry moaned into his mouth when he tilted his head to have more access to his mouth. Louis breathed out heavily through his nose whilst Harry’s hands tightly gripped his waist. Louis whimpered quietly as his hands reached up to Harry’s face. He only pulled away when he had completely run out of breath.

Louis had a wide smile on his face but was also biting his lip.

“I think that was a bit more than a kiss Love.”

Louis giggled while he hid his face in Harry’s chest. “I liked it,” he muttered.

“I loved it really.”

He had hummed before he gasped as Harry’s hands slid down to his bum. “Harry!” he squealed. Louis’ giggles resounded throughout the whole flat while Harry tickled him. “Haz!”

“What baby?”

“Stop it!” he laughed.

“Why should I do that baby?”

“You just should, because it’s me.”

“A valid reason but…Nope,” Harry smirked as he sneaked a hand up the back of his top.

“My tea! It’ll go cold,” Louis pouted. 

“Hmm…Alright then, you can drink your tea,” he said before reluctantly letting go of Louis’ body.

“Thank you,” he smiled then pecked Harry’s lips, to his surprise.

“I love you yeah?”

“I know, I love you too,” he grinned.

 

~~~

 

“Number thirty-two, I love being with you.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, reaching for some toothpaste. 

Harry had just come back from his morning run and got back soon after Louis woke up. Louis would have kissed him but he didn't want to touch his sweaty body.

Currently, they were in the bathroom together, Harry relaxing in the bath while Louis brushed his teeth. 

“I love that you exist as a person. I love that I have the honour of being your boyfriend. I love who you are. I love knowing you. I love that I was able to meet you and this is how we turned out.”

“That was like six in one,” Louis giggled as he squirted some toothpaste on his brush. 

Harry chuckled from his place in the bathtub. “That’s all part of the same one, I’ll still do thirty-three tomorrow.”

Louis hummed as he stuck his toothbrush in his mouth. “I love being with me as well,”

Harry laughed from his spot and shook his head before relaxing back into the tub. Harry slipped his eyes closed as while he rested his head back. The warm water acted as a soothing relaxer, making him feel calm. 

The only sound heard was Louis brushing his teeth and the occasional splash of water as Harry moved in the bath. Louis let his eyes flicker over to Harry a couple of times before smiling.  

Once Louis spat out the toothpaste he made his way over to where Harry lay. He gently took a seat on the edge of the tub. Just as Harry opened his eyes Louis chucked some water into his face.

Harry froze in a shocked position before he flicked some water back at Louis.

He let out a little screech as the water hit him but soon started giggling while he carried on.

"Don't start something you can't finish Lou," Harry smirked.

"Fine," Louis grinned as he got up from the side and went to the sink again. He knew that Harry would probably be looking at his bum so he gave it a little wiggle before he turned the tap on.

He heard Harry chuckle just as he turned around to look at him over his shoulder. The sound of water draining came after a few seconds and before he knew it Harry's slightly wet chest was pressed against his back. 

"Lou, baby, did you want to go out for a lunch date with me tomorrow?"

"I guess we could, as long as you get there on time."

"My manager won't mind me having a longer lunch break, it's been a bit of a slow week since the project."

Louis nodded before turning around and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great, I'll be there tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the book so far?
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the late update. I promise I'll update tomorrow. I've just had a very busy week. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter for you.

As promised, they decided to have a date at a small cafe around the corner. Harry had picked him up and together they drove to the venue. Harry and Louis hadn’t been on a date for a while. Maybe it was because they were too lazy to go out in the cold but now it was nearing the end of May, they had no excuse really. They had already eaten and just decided to sit there while and talk to each other.

Louis’ blue eyes glistened as the sun reflected off his eyes. His hair looked light and fluffy and his skin glowed under the light. Louis was breathtaking to Harry, and he couldn’t imagine anyone better. Louis reached for Harry’s hand and held it in his own.

“I must say, whenever you look at me my heart beats faster but number thirty-three is whenever you touch me, my heart skips a beat.”

“I’m surprised I haven’t given you a heart attack yet then,” Louis giggled.

“Oh baby, I have a mini heart attack every day.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor about that,” he smirked. 

“I’ll have to visit the nearest Love Doctor to see if they could fix my heart. See if it’ll ever beat again,” Harry chuckled, flicking some of his hair out of the way. 

“That’s true,” Louis said as he twirled Harry’s hands in his. 

“Love, are you ready to go back to school?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Louis replied before dropping Harry’s hands.

“Let’s go, Lou.”

Louis smiled as they left the cafe, waving at the cashier just when they got to the door.

The school was only a ten-minute drive away so Louis had plenty of time to get back. 

Louis smiled as they sat in their car with the radio playing quietly in the background. Harry would sometimes look over fondly at Louis who had his eyes closed before paying attention to the road again.

The short journey was over just as quickly when Harry pulled into the car park. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek which made his blue eyes flicker open. Harry grinned at him and Louis blushed to himself. 

"I guess I better go."

"See you later, Love," Harry smiled, pecking his lips before letting him go.

 

~~~

 

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Louis looked at Harry as he walked in through the door. He looked solemn and tired. “Haz?”

Harry looked at Louis and gave him a weak smile. “It’s just work stressing me out.”

“I’m sorry baby” he pouted. Louis walked up to Harry and cornered him against a wall. “I will make you feel happier today”

Harry looked at him with a smile. “You don’t have to do anything to make me happy”

“But I want to; work has made you stressed and now I’m going to make you more comfortable.”

“Baby, don’t worry abou-“

“Shh," Louis smiled as he placed a finger over Harry’s lips. “Take your shoes off,” Harry listened and slipped his shoes off. “Now come with me.” 

Harry followed behind Louis, wondering what he would do. “Love, what are you gonna do?” 

Louis smirked to himself whilst he led them to the living room. “Sit down Haz.”

“What are y-Oh God," Harry said when Louis started to unbuckle his jeans. “Fuck” he moaned as Louis palmed Harry’s dick through his boxers. Louis bit his lip as he pulled down Harry’s jeans and his boxers with them. Harry panted heavily when Louis looked up at him while licking his lips. His small hand wrapped around Harry’s hardening dick and he grinned when Harry responded with a moan.

Louis pulled Harry’s hips forward until he was sitting on the edge of the seat. Louis smiled up at him before licking the side of his cock. Harry moaned loudly when Louis engulfed the tip of his cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck Lou,” he gasped. 

Louis decided to tease the head with his tongue for a few seconds before he dipped his head down to suck more. Harry sighed as he threaded his hand through Louis’ hair. Louis whimpered when Harry pulled his hair tightly and pushed his head down a little more. Louis choked a little, but he didn’t mind, his only aim was to please Harry, He could feel tears at the corner of his eyes as Harry’s dick touched the back of his throat. 

Harry’s cock was quite big, so he was only able to reach almost two-thirds of the way. He loudly groaned when Harry fucked his hips up into his mouth, so he was deeper. 

“Shit, you’re so good at this,” Louis smiled around his dick while his hands moved to behind his back. Louis sucked hard, and his throat contracted around the head. “Fuck I’m close.”

His long length was heavy in Louis’ mouth, and he smiled as he licked up the underside of his cock. One of Louis’ hands slid down to his own bulge in his pants. He palmed himself, so he was close as well.

“Lou,” he moaned before he spilt into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis gasped as he tried to swallow the cum in his mouth. He winced at the bitter taste but swallowed it anyway. He pulled off of Harry’s dick, and some of the cum dripped down the side of his mouth. Louis whined when he palmed himself, so he came in his pants. He giggled when Harry looked at him with lust blown eyes. He beckoned Louis closer to him, and Louis obeyed as he crawled up from between Harry’s legs.

“You’re such a tease, baby,” he smiled lazily. 

He wiped some of the cum from his chin with his thumb and gently pushed it into his mouth. Louis smiled before he sucked his thumb into his mouth. Harry took his thumb out of his mouth and bit his lip as Louis licked his lips. 

“Only a tease for you Haz,” Louis smirked. “Did I make you happier?”

“Course you did baby, maybe I should just act like I’m sad more often then,” he chuckled.

“Don't worry, you won't get it only when you're sad.”

He cleared his throat before pecking Harry’s lips. 

“Number thirty-four, I love that you make me happy,” Louis giggled. “Not just for sexual reasons!” 

“Haz,” he smiled.

“But you also make me happy just by being you and when I watch TV with you, when I go on a date with you, when you wake me up with a kiss, and you don’t even have to do anything, Love.” Louis looked down at Harry’s crotch before he quickly tucked him back in his boxers. “Love, thank you. I feel less stressed.” 

“It is my duty to make you feel your best Harry.”

“And I appreciate it baby; you are so good to me yeah?” Harry said, brushing some hair out of his face.

Louis smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

~~~

 

“Piggyback?” Louis asked as they walked hand in hand through the park. It was just after six and Harry was allowed to leave work early, so they decided to go for a walk instead of staying at home.

“Okay baby,” Harry smiled before they stopped. 

“Yay,” he grinned before he jumped onto Harry’s back. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his clavicle.

“You’re really light,” Harry commented as they started walking. 

“You think?” 

“Yeah, it’s good, means I can carry you all the way home.”

“Good cause I don’t feel like walking.” 

Harry chuckled. “Number thirty-five, I love how well we get on.” 

“I think that we have a great dynamic, we just get on well,” Louis replied, resting his head on his chin.

“We’ve always had that.”

“I like that,” Louis sighed into his neck.

“I love that you’re like my other half, we are so perfect together.”

“That we are,” Louis smiled. "Onward my noble steed!"

Harry laughed while he tightened his grip on Louis' thighs. "You're so cute."

"M'your cutie."

"My cutie, that I love very much," Harry grinned. 

Louis looked up at the darkening sky before sighing. "We should head back now." 

"You're right, don't wanna stay out too late."

"It was fun coming out here," he whispered, staring up at the dark blue sky.

"Yeah, I liked it. Did you want a cup of tea when we get home?"

"Oh that sounds lovely, I need to prepare for the amount of marking I have to do."

"I'll leave you to it then." 

Louis smiled before pecking his cheek from behind. "Thank you." 

 

~~~

 

Louis quickly ran up the stairs that led to their front door and opened it for them. They did a little bit of shopping and came back with some bags of food. 

Once inside they packed everything away and soon they both flopped on the couch. Louis sighed, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, who pulled him close to his body.

“Number thirty-six, I love how much you love me.” 

Louis grinned. “I do love you a lot.” 

Harry smiled before pecking his lips. “I know as you tell me a lot of the time.”

“You always say how much you love me as well, but I will never get sick of it.”

"Neither will I, I love hearing those words come out of your mouth. It just fills me with joy." Louis blushed, hiding his head in Harry's neck “You show me how much you love me as well.”

"And how do I do that?" 

"With the way you kiss me, the way you look at me, the way you touch me," he whispered against Louis' cheek, gently squeezing his waist as well.

Louis grinned. "I didn't really notice that."

"Well, I can tell even if you don't notice it."

"I must look like a lovesick fool when I look at you."

"How would I know? I'm probably looking at you the same way," Harry smirked and kissed his lips. 

"We're both lovesick fools then," Louis giggled. "Our friends must hate us."

Harry only chuckled as he pulled Louis into his chest. "Well, all that matters is that we love each other."

"That is true," Louis hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Are you liking the book so far?
> 
> I presume if you're still reading it then yeah.
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second update I promised. ENJOY!

Louis blushed when he woke up to Harry smiling at him. His bleary eyes soon focused on Harry's green eyes while he adjusted to the scene in front of him. Harry brushed his forehead with the back of his hand in a continuous rhythm which made Louis wake up.

“Baby, are you okay?” Louis nodded sweetly before he tucked his face into his pillow. “Good,” Harry slipped an arm down to his waist. “Would you be able to get up now?” Louis shook his head, and he chuckled. “Sorry baby but we have to.”

“No…” he muttered.

“Come on Lou; I wanna see those beautiful blue eyes of yours,” Louis giggled into his pillow before he peeked one eye open. Harry swooned internally on the inside. Louis yawned as he brought his fist to his mouth. He turned over onto his back and sighed heavily. “Are you hot Lou?”

“Yes, I am very hot,” he winked and Harry laughed.

“Not that way.”

“Yeah, I am just a little.” 

“Do you mind if I take off the bedcovers?” Louis shook his head, and Harry smiled. 

Harry pulled the cover away from their bodies and chucked it towards the end of the bed. Louis curled up into a ball as the cool air brushed over his body. He was only wearing one of Harry’s old tops with some boxers. 

“M’cold now,” Louis muttered.

Harry laughed before pulling Louis’ body closer to his chest. His long arms wrapped around his shoulders and their legs tangled together. “Better?” Louis hummed with a smile before pressing a kiss to Harry’s chest. “Hey, I’m gonna make breakfast now, is that alright?” 

“Yeah, m’hungry.” 

“Come with me to the kitchen baby.”

“Okay,” he muttered. 

He held his arms up once Harry let go of him, and Harry smiled, he wanted to be carried. Harry gladly picked him up before taking them to the kitchen. He smiled before placing him on the counter. Louis had smiled before he started to swing his legs on the counter. 

“Baby, what would you like?”

“Umm…” Louis said as he tilted his head to the side. “Eggs on toast.” 

“Okay baby.”

Harry grinned as he grabbed a pan and some bread from the bread bin. He popped in the two pieces of bread in the toaster and turned on the stove. He poured some oil into a pan and waited for it to heat up. He turned around to face Louis and slowly walked up to him. Louis placed a delicate hand on his bare chest before leaning in to peck his lips.

“Lou I have to say, number thirty-seven, I love how adorable you are.”

Louis smirked. “I am aren’t I.”

“My adorable little Lou,” he grinned. 

Louis had giggled before he smiled at Harry. "I'm not that small."

"Yes, you are."

Harry heard the oil begin to sizzle and he turned around to face the pan. He put on some eggs for both of them. After a few minutes it was done along with the toast, and he created the two plates for them.

Louis grinned before jumping off the counter to sit down at the table. “Thank you Haz,” he said when the plate was put in front of him.

“No problem Love” Harry replied before sitting opposite him. “Number thirty-seven, I love how adorable you are,” Louis blushed as he looked down at his food. “Everyday you seem to do something adorable, and you make my heart swell,” Louis giggled.

“I guess I just have that effect on you.” 

“And I die every time.” 

Louis laughed before going back to eat his food. 

 

~~~

 

Harry smiled as Louis tucked his head into his chest. His arms were wrapped around Louis’ middle, and his chin rested on his head. They were in their living room, not paying attention to whatever was on. They cuddled each other in silence but Louis could hear the way Harry's heartbeat. Harry's fingers ran over Louis' back with slow strokes and it made him smile. It didn't take long for his eyes to begin to droop with fatigue. Instead, Louis sighed as he turned a little in his grip.

“Lou?” 

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“I have another one.”

“M’kay, what is it?” Louis smiled while looking up at Harry.

“Number thirty-eight, I love how our bodies fit together so perfectly. You’re like the perfect size for when we are cuddling or when you hug me. Your size is perfect for things like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Also with sex,” Louis blushed. “It’s like you were made for me baby.”

Louis giggled before swinging a leg over Harry’s hips and sitting himself up. Louis’ hands met over Harry’s stomach while he smiled at him. His hands slowly reached up to Harry’s chest before he started to lean forward and kissed him on the lips. Louis smirked into the kiss as Harry immediately responded back with a certain eagerness in his body. 

Louis turned his head to the side so he could get better access to Harry’s mouth. His small hands reached up to gently hold the sides of his face. He felt Harry’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip, and he instantly let him in. Their kiss was becoming messier and their pace faster. Quiet whimpers left Louis’ mouth before he slowly pulled away. Harry’s lips had chased after him before he fell back on the sofa with a huff when he had no luck.

Louis smirked as Harry glared up at him. “I want another kiss,” he pouted.

He beckoned Harry towards him, and he grinned as he sat up to meet Louis. 

“Baby,” he said. Louis hummed. “I love you.”

Louis smiled while their faces were close together. Their lips were so close to touching, and Harry was staring down at Louis’ lips. “I love you too,” he whispered before joining their lips again. 

 

~~~

 

Harry walked into their apartment and raised his eyebrows at the music that was playing. It was Lana Del Ray, and he could tell it was coming from the record player. He toed his shoes off before walking towards the living room. When he peeked his head around the corner, he saw Louis standing there slowly swaying to the music as he fixed some of the cushions on the sofa. He was wearing only his sweatpants and a large white top that he recognised as one of his own. 

He had smiled to himself before he crept up quietly behind him. Louis squealed when his arms wrapped around his waist before he sighed in relief as he realised it was him. 

“Lou baby, hi.”

“Hello there Hazza,” he said breathlessly.

“How are you, baby?” Louis grinned as he turned around in his arms to face him.

“I’m good!”

“That’s great to hear Lou,” Harry smiled. 

Harry’s hands slid down to Louis’ marginally smaller ones before pulling him in close. He placed his hands around his shoulders while Harry placed his around his waist. Louis smiled when Harry pecked his lips before resting his head on his chest. They slowly began to sway to the beat of the song ‘Summer Bummer'. Harry smiled into Louis’ hair as they went around in a small circle. 

“Number thirty-nine, I love that we have a similar taste in music.” 

“You got me into a few of those Indie bands of yours, which I hate,” Louis scoffed.

“Hey!” Harry pouted. 

“M’just sayin'.”

Harry chuckled as the song stopped, and they slowed down to a halt. “Okay my Love, I am sorry that I showed you the light and let you listen to real music,” he smirked. 

Louis scoffed. “Real music my ass.”

 

~~~

 

“Number forty, I love how you are like my best friend.”

They were having a picnic as it was a Sunday and it was a beautiful day anyway. They chose a spot underneath a tree and already there was a lot of yellow, brown and red leaves spread out around them. Every so often a leaf would fall down around them to the ground. Louis was sitting cross-legged while he was eating an orange. Louis looked up with a smile and kissed Harry’s lips. 

“Best friends that kiss each other, fuck each other, go on dates with each other…”  he smirked. 

“That’s true,” Harry chuckled. 

Louis grinned as he reached for a sandwich. “Want some?” 

Harry hummed and smiled when Louis held a ripped off part of the sandwich to his mouth. He smirked before wrapping his lips around the food, taking Louis’ fingers teasingly into his mouth. Louis gasped as he looked up into Harry’s eyes. Harry’s smirked and pulled his lips away when the food resided in his mouth. 

“Thanks, baby.” 

“No problem,” he blushed before he looked down at his hands.

Louis gasped when he felt a leaf land on his head, and he quickly brushed it out of his hair with a yelp. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched Louis and he smiled at how cute he was.

“Come lie down with me for a bit.”

Louis nodded with a smile then quickly climbed over to Harry. He sighed as he laid his head again Harry’s chest and stared up at the trees. 

“Lou, you ready to go back soon?”

“Gimme a few more minutes.”

“Sure thing love.”

Harry threaded his hands through his hair, and he happily smiled when Louis hummed. This surely was the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> How are you liking everything so far?
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> How are you?
> 
> New chapter for y'all.

“Hey, did you wanna play a board game?” Harry suggested while nothing was happening. It was another lazy day for the two of them but they didn't mind.

“M’kay” Louis smiled before looking up at him. “Which one?” 

“Is ‘Monopoly’ alright or is that too long?” Harry questioned as he stood up to look in their games cupboard.

“Nah, it’s alright Haz," he replied, watching Harry with a careful eye.

”Ok, I’ll go and get it, love.”

“Alright.”

Their game had started and already there was some competition. Louis hated losing so he became really invested in what was happening. Halfway through their game, Louis was winning by only a few hundred dollars, but he knew that Harry could change it all in one second. They were spread out across the floor with them in their separate corners. 

“Baby, it’s your go.”

Louis smiled as he rolled the dice. He watched as he hoped for a good number. He was so close to Go, and all he needed was a six. 

“Yes!” he grinned when he got a seven and landed on Old Kent Road. 

He sighed when he realised it belonged to Harry and he had to pay a small fine of only $10. 

“I have to say, number forty-one, I love that we can have fun together even if we aren’t doing anything.”

“We're doing something. This is quite fun,” Louis shrugged. 

“For you, it is because you’re winnin'.”

Louis giggled. “That is true.”

Later on, the tables turned, and now Harry was in the lead with three sets and a group of hotels on one set. 

“Harry this is unfair,” Louis whined, and Harry chuckled. 

“We played the game how we were supposed to, so there is nothing wrong at the moment,” he smirked, laughing when Louis huffed. “Your turn.” 

Louis sighed as he rolled the dice and groaned when he got a five, exactly what he didn’t need. He was going to land on Harry’s yellow set, which was the one with hotels on it. Louis sighed, it was almost $1000, and he only had $768.

“Harry,” Louis said sweetly and batted his eyelashes at Harry.

“Nope!” 

“But Harry, you don’t know what I want yet,” he pouted.

Harry said with a raised eyebrow. “I know you well enough to know what you want by now.”

Louis pushed his lips out a bit more and showed him puppy eyes before he slowly crept forward. “Haz…Please.”

“Sorry baby but I won’t let you manipulate me,” he replied, shaking his head as well.

Louis gasped. "I could never.” 

“What is it that you’d like then?”

“Maybe if you could half the bill for me please?” Louis said, giving him his best smile.

“No way, I’m about to win!” 

Louis sighed. “Okay.”

“And no guilt tripping as well!” 

Louis smirked before he shuffled over to Harry’s side. “Harry, my Love.” 

He leant in closer before smashing their lips together. Harry hummed in surprise as he was kissed but soon reciprocated the kiss. 

“Baby,” he whispered before he was interrupted by a kiss. “You can’t just” -kiss- “Do this to me.”

“I think I can,” Louis panted, rubbing a thumb over Harry’s reddening cheek.

Harry just sighed before he was brought back into a kiss. He let Louis kiss him hard and soon they were full on snogging on the floor. Harry slid a hand down to grip Louis’ waist as Louis brought himself closer until he was sitting on his lap. He had long forgotten what they were even doing in the first place. 

“Haz.” 

“Yeah” he whispered against Louis’ lips with his eyes closed.

“Could you just let me off and not make me pay the whole $1000?”

Harry laughed. “Not gonna let that go are you. Alright, I’ll let you off BUT, if I land on any of your properties then I should have that amount taken off of the price.”

“Yay! Thank you so much!” 

Harry sighed. “Alright, now let’s carry on playing.”

“Okay,” Louis smiled.

 

~~~

 

“Harry, m’scared.”

Harry looked up at Louis instantly with a look of worry on his face. He turned the radio down so he could hear him. They were driving back from work, Harry deciding to pick Louis up as he had finished early. “You’re not scared right now are you?”

“No! no, I’m never scared with you around.”

“That’s good to hear,” Harry sighed in relief as he kissed Louis’ hair at a red traffic light. He held Louis’ hand in his before he turned to look back out of the front window when the lights turned green. “What is it, Love?”

“I’m just a bit scared of dying really.” 

“I know baby, a lot of people are. What part of death are you afraid of?”

“It’s more the leaving people behind sort of thing like I don’t want to leave you behind or something. When we grow old together, I don’t want to leave you behind if I die first.”

Harry smiled. “I understand Lou, but as long as you keep good memories with others, then they’ll remember you for the wonderful things you have done for them.”

“I don’t want to be forgotten either,” Louis frowned.

“Baby, one day we’ll all be forgotten, that’s just life,” Louis just looked down at his hands. “Why the sudden questions Love?” 

“I’ve just been thinking a lot recently. I guess you know working with Drama students as well; we did talk about death a bit.”

“Don’t let it take over your mind alright? I don’t want you going crazy about it or something,” Harry smiled, running a thumb over his cheek.

“Thanks.” 

“It’s okay baby and thanks for telling me that,” It was silent for a moment before Harry spoke. “Number forty-two, I love how open you are with me,” Louis smiled. “I like that you want to tell me things, it’s good! I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me or something. I’ll always listen to you because you matter to me, Love,” Louis blushed. “You’re beautiful baby, don’t let thoughts like this bring you down.”

 

~~~

 

The day was drawing to a close and soon they were both getting ready for bed. Louis slipped on one of Harry’s long tops to go to sleep in. Harry was still in the shower, and he was waiting for him to come to bed with him. He grabbed his phone to check if he had any texts but there wasn’t anything. 

He decided to call his mum as he hadn’t called her for a while. After three rings she picked up.

“Hi, mum.”

“Hello Love, how are you?” Louis smiled when he heard her voice.

“I’m good. I just wanted to call you before I go to sleep.”

“Okay, it’s nice to hear your voice anyway.”

“Ditto. How are you and the girls?…and boy?” Louis asked, laying back on the bed.

“They're are doing great, and they miss you though, they want to see you again and Harry as well.”

“That’s nice but what about you?” 

“I’m tired, Love, but I’m hanging in there,” she chuckled, and Louis smiled at the sound.

“I hope you’ll be alright mum; I don’t want you to be too stressed though. If you need help, I can always come down and look after them while you go out with Dan or a friend,” Louis explained with a smile.

“Yeah, that would be helpful. Are you sure you don’t mind doing that?” 

Louis turned his head when he heard Harry walk into the bedroom. He had a towel wrapped around his body, and he smiled at Louis when he saw him looking at him. “No, it should be okay. I’ll ask Harry.”

“Thank you, Lou, you’ve always been so helpful.” 

“You’re my mother; I’ll always help you okay?” he grinned.

“Thank you again, tell Harry I said hi.” 

“I will; I’ll have to say G'night, Harry’s here now.” 

“Okay, goodnight Lou, have a nice sleep.” 

“You too, bye mum” he smiled.

“Goodbye hun,” she said before she hung up.

He jumped when he felt some arms around him but then relaxed as he rested his head on their shoulder.

“What did your mum want Lou?” Harry asked and pressed a kiss to the side of his face.

“She wanted us to help look after my siblings, well I said that I would, I don’t know when but if you wanted to come with me that’d be great.”

“I’ll come, just tell me when, I should be available,” Harry said. 

“Thank you Haz,” Louis grinned and turned around to kiss him.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” 

Louis smiled as Harry led him towards the bed. He climbed under the covers and let Harry hold him tightly. Louis let him stroke some of his hair out of his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“You know, number forty-three, I love that you are the last voice I hear of the day,” Louis smiled happily into his chest as his arms wrapped around his shoulder. “I love that I get to hear you before I go to sleep baby, makes me happy to go to bed when I know that I have heard you. I think that it helps me go to sleep actually.” 

“Harry, you like my voice that much?”

“I love your voice, Lovie” Harry smiled. 

Louis giggled. “Hey, thank you.”

“No problem baby.”

“Hmm…I’m tired now anyway.” 

Harry rolled them into a comfortable position and hugged Louis close to him. “Night baby.”

“G’night, Love.”

 

~~~

 

“Harry,” Harry heard a soft voice calling his name as he drifted into consciousness. “Harry,” he heard again. He smiled as he recognised Louis’ voice. “Harry,” they singsonged. Harry peeked one eye open, and he saw Louis hovering above him. His hair was short but it still draped down the side of his face. His face appeared darker due to all the shadows but his eyes still shone bright.

“Hello baby,” he said with his raspy voice. 

“Hellooooo,” Louis giggled. 

Harry smiled then his hands went to Louis’ hips. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning Harry,” Louis grinned. 

“Nice to be woken up like this, a beautiful sight,” he smirked as he looked at Louis' body. He wore only one of Harry's long tops with his boxers underneath. 

Louis blushed. “Thanks, Hazza.” 

“I love seeing you in the morning baby.” 

Louis had smirked before he pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. I love thinking about you as well. So, number forty-four, I love that you are the first and last thing I think about,”

“Do you think about me all the time?” he whispered as his body sunk down until he pressed himself against Harry. Immediately their warm bodies clung to each other, wrapping each other in their arms.

“Every time I can think, I think only of you,” Louis giggled. “I’m not joking; you’re the only thing I can think about during the day.” 

“I think about you a lot too. My students have called me out on it as well.” 

“You’re always on my mind. All the time,” Louis smirked as Harry gripped his hands and held them to his lips.

“Good,” he giggled. 

“But sometimes I think of you like this, wearing my top and having your legs showing like this,” Harry muttered as he turned them over and Louis was underneath him. “I love to think of you like this,”

“Why think when you can have it now?” Louis whispered. Harry smirked as he kissed his jaw. He nibbled at the skin and Louis whined. He let Louis’ hands slide around his neck until they draped over his back. “Hazza,” he mumbled. Harry smiled into his neck and kissed at the side. 

“I’ll have to stop baby.” 

“What? no why?” Louis whined.

“We have work. I can carry on later Love,” Harry smirked.

Louis sighed. “Alright.”

“Let’s have a shower together okay?”

“Okay Haz.” 

Harry lifted Louis up so his legs were around his waist and carried them to the bathroom before they shared a shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: where do you think I'm from?
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies, enjoy the chapter!

They had just finished a date after going to the cinema to watch the new Marvel film. Louis had been wanting to see it for ages and Harry willingly agreed to what he asked. He could never refuse him anyway.

They were driving back home, and it was quite late as they wanted to watch a late film that didn’t have any noisy children in it. Louis still had a little bit of popcorn left from the cinema and was casually chewing on some of the kernels. They were quiet as the radio lowly played in the background but it was a comfortable silence for both of them. Louis stared out of the window as the lights flashed across his face, illuminating his eyes every so often.

“I love you so much, Lou.” 

Louis froze just as he was about to put some popcorn in his mouth. He admits it caught him off guard and he looked straight at Harry. “T-Thank you, I love you a lot,” he smiled. 

“Honestly, you just got me thinking and, yeah, I Love you, Lou,” Harry added just as they turned down another road. 

“Thank you, Haz,” Louis smiled and held Harry’s free hand in his.

“Number forty-five, I love how you complete me,” Louis smiled wider, his face looking like a Cheshire cat at the moment. “You’re my other half that I didn’t know I needed until I met you,” Harry said as they turned a corner that led to their road.

Louis pouted. “You can not make me cry again after I watched that, watching them struggle was bad enough for me.”

Harry laughed as Louis huffed. “I’m sorry baby.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, it’s nice to hear this from you. Whatever you say is so beautiful Haz.”

“Thanks but it all comes from the heart and from you. You make me say these things, and they’re true, so, so true,” he grinned once he noticed their house. Louis really brought out the best in him. 

“I love you Haz,” Louis whispered.

“I love you too,” Harry replied once the car had stopped and he leant across to kiss Louis.

 

~~~

 

Harry grinned as he saw Louis standing on one of the kitchen counters. He was looking for something in one of the cupboards and was standing with a little frown on his face. It looked a little dangerous so he didn't want to startle him. He only made him aware of his presence once he knew he wouldn't fall.

“What are you doin’ Lou?” he asked as he approached him.

Louis instantly turned his head around and smiled when he saw Harry. “I was trying to get a bowl, but I can’t reach it.”

“Come down, I’ll get it, Lou,” Harry stood where Louis was and held out his arms for him to come down. Louis smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around his legs and sat him on his shoulder. He helped Louis get back down onto the floor. 

“Thanks, Hazzie,” Louis grinned and kissed Harry’s cheek when he was put down. 

“No problem doll, what did you want?” 

“Could you reach that cup for me?” he said as he pointed to a specific cup.

“Sure thing love,” Harry grinned before reaching for the cup. He handed it down to Louis, and he grinned happily.

“Love you,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry on the cheek before turning to face the counter. 

“You seem so happy today,” he said. He loved it whenever Louis smiled because it brought butterflies into his stomach.

Louis giggled once he rested his hip against the counter. “Yeah, life is good Harry.” 

“It is, with you it is amazing,” Harry's eyes softened once he had spoken, there was no doubt that Louis had an effect on him. 

“I love you Haz,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and staring into his eyes. Harry's green eyes seemed to sparkle when he held them close and it made his heart race.

“Thank you, and I love you too baby,” he replied before nuzzling his neck. 

“I’ll meet you in the living room Haz; I’m just making some tea.” 

“Okay Love.”

After he had made his tea, he went to see Harry again. Louis smiled when he saw Harry sitting on the sofa. A thought immediately popped into his head and Louis gasped before looking down at the floor. “Haz, I forgot to ask if you wanted tea.” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine baby; I didn’t want one anyway.”

“Are you sure? I feel bad,” he pouted.

Harry smiled. “Baby, there is no need to worry about it. I’m fine.” 

Louis pouted before sighing then sat beside Harry. He took a sip of his drink and snuggled into Harry’s side. He grinned when Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Number forty-six, I love your personality,”  Louis smiled. “Your personality fits with mine well, and you do have a beautiful personality Love.”

Louis blushed. “Thanks, Hazza”  

“It’s okay Love. Just continue to carry on being your wonderful self." 

"I will," he smiled before they nuzzled their noses together whispering 'I love you' to each other.

 

~~~

 

“Hazza babe,” Louis smiled.

“Yes, Love?” 

“Could you get my bag please?” 

“Okay baby.” 

Harry disappeared from Louis’ view as he grabbed some clothes from the closet. He was back within a minute, and he handed him his large duffel bag. They were packing for when they would be going to look after Louis’ siblings for his mother, even though they had to leave in a few days. 

“Thanks, Haz,” Louis grinned as he took the bag.

“No worries Lou.” 

They helped each other pack their things into a bag, and after another hour they were done. “Thank you for helping Haz.”

“It’s okay Love. Now that we are done, I was wondering if you were hungry because I am now,” Harry shrugged.

“Now that I think about it, I am.”

“I’ll cook us something to eat baby.” 

Louis nodded as he followed Harry to the kitchen. “Great.” 

Harry peeked into the fridge as he looked for some ingredients for a dish in his head. “Is pasta good Lou?”

“Pasta’s great,” he smiled as he hopped onto the counter. 

“You want anything specific or you fine with anything?”

“Surprise me Haz.” 

Harry smirked as he grabbed some things out of the fridge and some tagliatelle pasta from the cupboard. As Harry cooked them a particular Mediterranean dish, with Louis occasionally helping, in under forty-five minutes they had a special dish ready for them. 

“Looks good Hazza,” he grinned. 

“Thank you.” 

“Smells nice as well,” he replied as he watched Harry plate some food for him. 

“Thank you again,” Harry added then put a plate in front of him. 

Louis blushed when Harry kissed his cheek; some food was about to enter his mouth, and he immediately put his fork down. “Number forty-seven, I love the way I can’t imagine a day without you. I have to say; I couldn’t imagine life without you, Lou.”

“You really can’t imagine a day without me?”

“It would definitely be dull and dreary; there would be no sunshine in my life,” Harry said before reaching for Louis’ hand.

“It couldn’t be that bad could it?” Louis asked.

“Of course it would, I don’t want to know where my life would be without you.”

“What if it was better without me?” Louis frowned.

“Don’t ever think that my life would be better without you; I would be nothing without you honestly. Do you think that I want to leave you?” he frowned.

“N-Not anymore,” Louis stuttered.

Harry immediately held his face in his hands. He stared into his eyes and spoke sincerely to him. “Baby, please don’t do that to yourself, I love you with all my heart am I not showing you well enough?”

“You are! You definitely are! I swear, these 100 things that you love about me proves that and honestly, I don’t think that anymore,” he said with a smile.

“Are you sure?”

Louis nodded. “I’m sure.” 

“That’s great baby.”

“Now let’s eat!” Louis said, and Harry smiled.

 

~~~

 

Harry was drinking a cup of herbal tea in the kitchen before Louis lazily stumbled in through the door. He was wearing one of Harry’s sweaters and was rubbing his eyes cutely with a balled up fist. Louis yawned as he stretched out and Harry could see his light grey boxers underneath. He rested his tired body against the wall and looked at him with hooded eyes.

“Haz,” Louis whined. “You weren’t there when I woke up.” 

“Baby, m’sorry. I just needed a drink,” It was around two in the morning and Harry couldn't really fall asleep for some reason. “I apologise for leaving you.”

“It’s okay Hazzabear,” he smiled drearily before slowly walking up to Harry. “Are you coming back to bed?”

“I will be soon Love, you go, and I’ll be there in a bit.”

“No, I wanna wait for you,” Louis mumbled as he slotted his body in between Harry's legs.

“If you want baby,” Harry grinned softly at him before pecking him on the forehead.

Louis smiled as he slid onto one of the chairs. He slumped his body over the counter, and his eyes began to droop. He peeked one eye open when Harry placed a hand on his back and gently rubbed it.

“Why are you up so early?” Louis asked. 

“I couldn’t go to sleep for some reason baby, just a bit restless.”

Louis pouted. “Oh.” 

“Are you not tired?”

“A little,” he sighed.

“Oh,” Harry frowned, feeling a little guilty. 

“I’ll help you go to sleep as well Haz.”

“Thank you but how will you do that?”

“You’ll see,” Louis smiled up at him.

Harry grinned back as he finished the last bit of his tea. “I'm done now” Louis nodded as he put his cup in the sink then went to pick up Louis. Louis smiled as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and was carried towards the bedroom. Louis sighed when he was carefully laid under the covers, and Harry climbed in beside him. He grinned when Harry nestled his face on Louis' chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry let out a sigh and Louis could feel it through his top. 

“Close your eyes Haz,” Harry listened to him. “Sleep Love,” he whispered as he began to kiss Harry’s forehead slowly. Every few seconds he kissed Harry’s skin, a different place each time. He felt Harry smile against his chest. His hands slowly threaded through Harry’s hair, and he smiled when he heard Harry mutter something against his chest. “What was that Haz?”

“Number forty-eight, I love how you never cease to amaze me.”

“I know, I am amazing,” he giggled.

Harry smiled. “Really amazing.” 

“Sleep Haz alright. We can talk in the morning.”

“Okay baby, G'night or morning whatever.”

Louis giggled. “Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone going Harry on tour?
> 
> Also, I can't wait to hear 'Always You'
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)

Harry pushed open their front door and smiled. He opened his arms wide even though Louis couldn't see him. “Lou! I’m home.”

He heard Louis giggle from inside the living room and soon he appeared around the corner, running towards Harry. Louis smiled brightly before going directly to Harry. “Haz!” he laughed then jumped into Harry’s arms. 

“Oo! Hey, baby, nice to see you,” Harry chuckled.

“Hazzabear, I missed you,” Louis laughed as he looked up into Harry's eyes with his own shining blue orbs.

“Love, I’ve been thinking about you all day, couldn’t wait to see you,” Harry muttered, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist and pulling him closer.

“I couldn’t wait to see you as well,” Louis replied while they both slowly walked back to the living room. 

“You look different, have you changed something about yourself?” Harry asked a slightly questioning look settling on his face.

“I-I dunno” Louis blushed as he looked down at their connected bodies. “Maybe i-it’s my hair.”

“Your hair looks a bit longer.” 

“I-I guess,” he said.

“Baby, I like it. Anyway let’s sit down,” Harry smirked before taking them towards the living room. 

Louis let go of Harry’s body and slowly walked with him to the room. Harry still had his suit on, but he didn’t mind. He helped to take off his blazer and draped it carefully beside him.

“How was work today, baby?”

“It was good; I tried to leave early as I could so I could see you,” Harry pouted.

“Thank you Hazza,” he grinned.

“How about for you? How was work?” Harry asked as he ran a hand through Louis' hair.

“A bit tiring, to be honest, but you have to do it, in the end, don’t you,” Louis shrugged.

“That’s true.”

Louis had smiled before he moved to straddle Harry’s hips. He looked into Harry’s eyes, which were staring at his face. 

“Number forty-nine, I love how you give me butterflies every time I see you.” 

“Every time you see me? It’s the same for me when I see you,” Louis grinned. 

“You always look so beautiful and for me to be able to see you up close is just so great for me,” Louis buried his face in Harry’s shoulder as he tried to hide his blush and Harry let out a short chuckle. “When you look my way or even when nothing is happening I still get butterflies. You never fail to do that.”

“Harry” he whined.

“Yes, Love?” 

“Stop it; I’m gonna die.” 

Harry laughed. “M’sorry baby, am I killing you with kindness.”

“Murdering me is what you’re doing,” Harry laughed loudly. 

“Lou.”

“Harry,” he whined. 

“Come on baby,” he smirked against Louis’ neck.

“I don’t want to die tonight.”

“Okay, I won’t kill you, Love,” Louis smiled. “Did you want to come with me to the bedroom, just getting changed but you can still come.”

“Alright, let’s go.” 

Harry grinned happily as he lifted Louis and took him to their bedroom.

 

~~~

 

Harry smiled as his eyes raked over Louis’ sleeping body. He had woken up only a few minutes ago, and now he was waiting for Louis to wake up. He didn’t want to disturb him, so maybe he was being a bit creepy, but he didn’t care. He loved the way the sunlight highlighted his cheekbones and his eyelashes gently fluttered while he was sleeping.

“Hazza, I know you’re looking at me.” 

Harry smirked before running a hand over Louis’ back. “Was I?”

Louis peeked an eye open and he was not able to contain the smile on his face. “Bit creepy.” 

“But you look so cute,” Harry grinned. 

“I look…cute?”

“Yeah, you do baby.” 

He rolled over onto his back and smiled at Harry. “So I look cute while I sleep.” 

“Mhmm…”

“Alright, Edward Cullen.”

Harry laughed. “So, number fifty, I love how cute you look while you sleep.”

“Thank you?” 

“Yeah, you just are. I like when you cuddle up against me or when you lay on my chest.”

“That’s nice but well done for making it to fifty; I feel well loved,” Louis giggled.

“I hope you do, everything I’ve said is true.”

“Good,” Louis blushed. 

“We have to get up Love and is your mum still okay with us coming up on Friday?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’ll call her later though.”

“I haven’t seen your family properly in ages.”

“I know, my sisters have kept on bugging me about it.”

Harry smiled. “Aww, they miss me.”

“Don’t get too excited about it” Louis scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry; I won’t take your sisters from you.” 

“Good. now I’m hungry.” 

“Alright babe, I’ll make something for us” Harry smiled.

 

~~~

 

It being a Friday night, they decided to head for the club. It was a gay bar and it wasn’t somewhere they went often as they were always busy but they did enjoy going every once in a while. When they arrived, Louis found them a table while Harry went to go get them a drink.

After a few minutes of waiting, Louis frowned. Where was Harry? He took out his phone and asked him if he was okay.

When he didn’t get a reply, he decided to go look for him instead. He headed for the bar, squeezing through the people who were dancing on each other. A few people tried to get him to dance but he respectfully declined.

Once he got to the bar, his jaw clenched. There was a man that was talking, flirting more like, to Harry and it pissed Louis off. Harry held their two drinks in his hand and he looked like he wanted to escape. What made Louis really annoyed was when the man decided to touch Harry’s arm. Louis clenched his fists before stomping over to Harry.

Harry only noticed him at the last second when Louis was about to pull him in for a long kiss. Harry let out a surprised gasp just as their lips collided and Louis kissed him hard. Harry let out a quiet moan and Louis smirked into the kiss before slipping his tongue into his mouth. After a few more seconds Louis pulled away and Harry was still in shock from what he did. 

“Oh Haz, who’s this?” Louis asked, his eyes fluttering over to the man who’s jaw was clenched. 

“Ronan, he was just talking to me.”

“Was he now,” Louis muttered, running his eyes over his body with a hint of disgust. 

“I’m just gonna go,” Ronan mumbled.

“So soon?” he pouted and Ronan rolled his eyes before walking away.

“Number fifty-one, I love how jealous you can get over me.”

Louis scoffed. “I wasn’t jealous.”

“Course you weren’t.”

“I just wanted him to know that we’re together,” Louis shrugged. 

“Can you kiss me like that again?”

Louis giggled. “Okay Haz.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck before slotting their lips together. He was careful of Harry’s hands that still had their drinks in them. He replicated the kiss from before and soon they heard a few cheers from around them. Louis pulled away with a laugh, prying his drink from Harry’s hands.

“Thanks, Babe.” 

“Wanna dance later?”

“Course Lou,” Harry grinned. “But for now, let’s find a seat.” 

 

~~~

 

They were at ‘Yves Saint Laurent’ due to Harry's need for a new shirt. Harry had seen some of their clothes online that he wanted to try out. Some shirts caught his interest and Louis patiently followed beside him. He wasn’t as interested in fashion as Harry, but he tried to enjoy it for him. He would recommend fashion exhibitions for him, Harry worked in fashion so he thought it would be useful, and he would go with him even if he didn’t really like them. Louis was more into Adidas. He knew Harry appreciated it anyway. 

He stood beside him and saw Harry flicking through some clothes, smiling at the sight. He picked his phone up from his pocket and replied to a text Niall had sent him. 

“What do you think of this?” Harry asked.

It was a black sheer floral shirt that had caught his eye, and in Louis’ opinion, it looked alright. “I think it’s nice; you should try it on.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, you might like it on you.”

“Okay” Harry smiled before holding onto it. 

He picked two other shirts that he had liked and they headed over to the dressing rooms. 

“I’ll wait outside.”

Harry had nodded before he chose a cubicle. After a minute, Harry came out with the first shirt he saw.

“Is this alright?” 

“It looks good on you” Louis smiled when he looked up from his phone. He gave Harry a once over and nodded. “I like it.”

“Thank you” Harry grinned before heading back inside.

Next, he was wearing a black and off-white moon and stars shirt. He held out his hands in a questioning manner. “Umm…This one is nice, but I like it better than the first one.” 

“Okay then” Harry nodded before disappearing to the cubicle again. 

The last shirt he came out in had music notes printed on it and was black. Louis smiled. 

“It looks good on you.”

“Lou, you’ve said that for all of them,” he laughed.

“But honestly! They all look great on you.” 

“Thanks” Harry smiled as he looked down at the ground. “Which ones are your favourite?

“I really like this one.”

“Do you think I should get it?”

“Yeah.” 

“Alright, I’ll buy it.” 

“Why do you ask me all this? I’m like the last person you should be asking to pick clothes for you.”

“I know, but you’re gonna be the one who sees me in this the most, so I at least want you to like it.” 

“That’s true.” 

“Good, so is it okay if I buy this?”

“Yes, you should buy it,” Louis smiled.

Harry grinned before heading back to the cubicle. A minute later he was back in his normal clothes and was holding the shirt he wanted. He put the other two back and then went to the checkout. After paying they finally left the shop and decided to go back home.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for coming with me. You didn’t have to; it was nice of you.”

“Haz, you’re my boyfriend, of course, I’m going to come with you.”

Harry smiled. “Number fifty-two, I love how you try to enjoy the things I’m into”

“I like doing things with you, whether I like it or not is beside the point.”

“And that’s why I love you, Lou,” Harry said as they linked hands.

“You do lots of things for me that you may not like but hey, you just do them innit.”

“That’s true.” 

“Hey, you still okay with helping to look after my sisters tomorrow?”

“Yeah, they’re nice people, so I don’t mind.”

“Good” Louis smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby, so much.”

[VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone that has read the book so far. I appreciate your support!

“We need to leave soon, have you got everything?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I have my bag and some food for the journey.” 

“Cool, I have the things I need as well. House and Car Keys…Phone…And Lou so I’m ready to go,” Louis laughed. “I’ll drive today.”

Louis pouted. “But I wanted to drive.” 

“You did?” 

“Uh huh.”

“But it’s a long drive; I don’t want you to feel too tired to see your family by the end of it,” Harry frowned. 

“I’ll be okay Haz,” Louis smiled up at him while he twiddled his fingers.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah.” 

“I dunno…” Harry sighed. 

Louis had frowned before a small smirk overtook his face. He walked towards Harry and slowly pushed him back until he was pressed against the wall. “Haz?” he said lowly before he began to kiss Harry’s neck. His kisses slowly moved down until he reached his clavicle.

“L-Lou, what are you doing?” Harry's breath hitched which made Louis smirk into his neck.

“Nothing” he muttered as his hand reached down towards Harry’s crotch, staring up at him through his eyelashes. 

Harry gasped before his hands went to Louis’ waist. He was driving him crazy. “Lou,” he whined when he squeezed down over his growing bulge.

“What is it Haz?” he smirked as he began to unbuckle his belt.

“Stop Lou, w-we have to go,” he muttered, his eyes fluttering closed.

“You’re not stopping me though are you?” Louis said before shrugging and carrying on. 

Harry’s eyes widened as Louis squatted down until he was level with his crotch. It was moments like this that would confuse him when Louis randomly became sexual. “I-”

“Shh…” he mumbled before he pulled down his jeans.

Harry gasped as he kissed over his boxers and stared up into his eyes. He moaned when he pulled down his boxers, and his heavy cock sprang up onto his stomach. Louis held his cock in his hand, and he slowly ran a hand up and down his shaft. “Lou” he whispered. He moaned louder when Louis licked the head of his cock. Harry slid a hand down to Louis’ hair and threaded some of his fingers through it. Louis had smiled before he put the head into his mouth. Harry groaned while his head rested back against the wall. Louis slowly bobbed his head down, taking more of Harry in his mouth. 

Harry sighed as he watched Louis sucked harder around his cock. He pulled hard on his hair and made Louis moan. He slowly pushed Louis’ head further down onto his dick, and soon Louis’ hands went up to his hips. Harry groaned loudly as he fucked his hips into his mouth. He saw his girth going into his mouth and bit his lip every time it disappeared. He was taking him quite well like he always did.

“Lou, s-so good” Louis smirked at his words before looking up at him with slight tears in his eyes. Harry moaned again as he stared down at him. “So beautiful L-Love, you’re so good a-at this.”

Louis sucked hard before he pulled off. He let himself take a breath then licked a stripe up the side of Harry’s girth. “I’m close Lou.” 

Louis nodded then took Harry into his mouth again. Harry groaned as his body shuddered and he came into Louis’ mouth. Louis winced but soon pulled off again. He smiled and stood up with the help of Harry. He wiped some of the cum from his mouth and slipped it into his mouth. Harry’s slouched body and drooping eyelids made Louis smirk. 

“Can I drive now?” he asked, his voice sounding a bit husky after what he went through.

Harry chuckled to himself before nodding and handing him the keys. “Yeah, sure thing.”

“Thanks, Hazza”

“You are such a minx,” he smirked.

“I’ve been told.”

“Number fifty-three, I love the way you give blowjobs,” Louis rolled his eyes before he looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. “I do!”

“That’s nice of you to say that,” he said as he watched Harry button his jeans up. 

“Where’s my-”

“-Belt?” Louis replied as he held up his belt in front of his face.

“Oh thank you,” Louis winked before walking away to the door.

“Hurry up; we need to go Haz.” 

Harry nodded then followed behind Louis.

 

~~~

 

They woke up in Louis’ old bedroom having arrived safely during the night. Everyone was asleep when they got there, so they went straight to bed instead. Louis could hear his sisters downstairs, and they didn’t know he was there yet along with his parents.

Louis just kept his pyjamas on, but Harry changed into some more appropriate clothes to wear to breakfast. After that, they headed downstairs and made their way to the kitchen. Louis jumped when he heard some screams and was soon bombarded by four of his sisters. 

“Louis!” they shouted.

“Hey!” he laughed before ruffling Daisy’s hair. “Hi mum,” he said afterwards when he looked up at her.

“We thought you would be here later, but it’s nice to see you,” his mum smiled.

“We decided to leave bit earlier; we got here around midnight anyway.” 

“Oh, glad to see that you arrived safely,” she replied as his sisters let go of him.

They soon spotted Harry behind him, and they jumped onto him instead. “Harry!” 

Louis giggled as Harry’s eyes widened and he stumbled backwards a bit when they latched onto him.

“Hello,” he grinned. He felt happy to see them as it had been a while. They eventually let go of him and let him walk further into the kitchen. “Hi, Johanna,” he smiled.

“Hello Harry, how are you?”

“I’m good actually, how about you?”

“A little tired but I’m okay.” 

“Umm…Would I be able to talk to you and Daniel after breakfast?”

“Yeah sure, what’s it about?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Harry said with a small smile.

“Okay, are you hungry? I’ve made some breakfast for both of you,” she asked, showing them some of the food she prepared. 

“It looks lovely Johanna, and I am feeling a little hungry actually, Lou?”

Louis lifted his head up from talking to his sisters. “Yeah?”

“You hungry?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Alright, I’ll get some breakfast for you then,” Harry said, noticing that his sisters weren’t letting him go just yet.

“Thank you Haz, that’d be great.”

“Um…I can plate some food for us if you want Johanna.”

“Nonsense," Johanna scoffed. "You’re our guest, I’ll do it.” 

Harry smiled. “Thank you.” 

They got their food plated, and he laid out the food for him and Louis. “Thank you, Haz.”

After their breakfast, Louis went to the living room while Harry stayed behind to talk with his parents. Louis raised an eyebrow, but Harry reassured him it was okay.

Five minutes later, Harry came back and found Louis’ two eldest sisters sitting on him. 

“Harry! help me!” Felicite was sitting on his thighs while Charlotte was on his lower back. Harry raised his eyebrow before smirking and joining his sisters instead. He laid his body against Louis’ upper back, and Louis screeched. “Harry?! How could you?!”

“Sorry babe,” he laughed before kissing the back of Louis' neck.

“I hate you,” he mumbled 

“No you don’t,” he grinned as Louis groaned.

“You’re all so heavy,” he moaned. 

Later on, everyone, apart from their parents who had already left to stay at a hotel for the night, was watching a film together. Louis was curled up with Harry while the other girls were sitting on their own couch. The two toddlers were playing on the floor with their toys. It was halfway through the film when Louis feels Harry’s hands rub up and down his sides. Louis tried to shuffle away from his hands as the movement became ticklish. 

“Haz,” he giggled. “You’re tickling me.”

“Am I now baby?” he smirked as he stroked Louis’ sides. 

He tried to keep quiet but let out a squeal as Harry pinched his side. His sisters looked at him with raised eyebrows, and he just huffed to himself. Harry stopped before Louis finally relaxed back into his chest. 

Harry grinned as he stared up at the TV screen while Louis was scowling at him. He just pressed a kiss to his neck before leaving Louis alone.

They heard the toddlers begin to cry upstairs and Louis winced.

“Louis?” his mum called.

“Yeah?”

“Can you get that, please? I’m a bit busy.”

“Alright, Mum” he replied. “Come on Haz”

Harry followed behind him as they hurried up to the toddlers’ bedroom. Louis sighed as he went to pick up Ernest out of bed. 

“Hey Ernes t, why are you crying, Lovie?”

“Doris kicked me,” he pouted, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Did you kick him, Doris?” Louis asked.

“I didn’t do it!” she cried.

Louis sighed before looking at Harry, who shrugged helplessly. Louis groaned before ruffling his hair. “Okay little munchkin, until one of you apologises then you’ll both be in trouble.”

“No!” Doris pouted.

“Yeah, listen to Louis otherwise we’ll…swing you upside down,” Harry spoke before turning Doris upside down. She let out a shriek before giggling as Harry turned her about. Louis smirked at him before doing the same with Ernest. Both of the toddlers were laughing and screaming as they were swung about. Louis was laughing as well before he swung Ernest back up into his arms.

“Again! Again!” he giggled.

“Nope, we have to get you some breakfast,” he grinned. “Come on” he muttered while trying to put Ernest down. 

“No!” he screeched, and Louis instantly brought him back up.

“Okay Ernest, alright.”

Harry came up beside him with Doris in his arms before they headed downstairs. 

“Thank you Boobear,” his mum said then pecked him on the cheek.

“It’s okay mum,” he grinned as he put him in his highchair, Harry putting Doris in her’s.

“I have to say, babe, that was fun,” Harry said. 

“Well, it was your silly idea to tip them upside down.”

Harry hummed when he pulled Louis in by the waist. “Number fifty-four, I love that we can be silly together.”

“Yeah” he giggled. “I love that too. I know that I can be too serious sometimes, but I love that you can tell me when I am too serious or you try and loosen me up. So thank you.”

“I only try Lou” Harry smirked before kissing him. “Come on babe, let’s watch some TV.”

“Alright” Louis grinned before skipping towards the living room.

 

~~~

 

Harry was sifting through his shirts that he had bought to stay at Louis’ parent's house. Louis was just coming out of the shower; they had decided that using the shower together was too risky. Harry smiled when he heard his door open the bedroom and he turned around to see Louis with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Hey babe, was your shower okay?”

“Yeah but it wasn’t the same without you” he pouted.

“Aww, I missed you too.”

“Lou, could you help me pick a shirt, please?”

“Mhmm…Sure,”

“This one?” Harry asked when he held up a floral shirt.

“Sorry but no, not today.”

“This one” he smiled then held up a black see-through shirt.

“No.”

“What? I thought you liked it”

“I do but not in front of my family.”

“Er…This one?” he said, holding up a plain yellow shirt.

Louis sighed. “No.”

“I thought you liked this one?”

“Oh Honey, I never liked this one,” he replied, taking the shirt out of his hand.

“Didn’t you buy it?”

“Haz, if I didn’t love you, I would have bought you that shirt. It must’ve been a gift from a friend, but I don’t like it,” Louis answered with a sigh and Harry chuckled.

“Number fifty-five, I love how honest you are, no matter how brutal,” he smirked, and Louis laughed. 

“Sorry babe, only looking out for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Now this one” Louis grinned. “I like.”

“It was a white shirt with black lines running vertically every few centimetres.

“Okay, thanks, Lou.”

“No worries, Baby,” he smiled before getting changed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Haven't had any in a while.
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE FOR LOUIS
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)

They were finally back in London. After helping with his siblings, which his mother was very grateful for, they had prepared themselves for the long drive to their home. Louis decidedly fell asleep in the car, and Harry smiled at the sight while they drove home.

It was the next morning; they had decided to go straight to sleep when they arrived back home. They were still in yesterday’s clothes, but they didn’t really care. 

“Mornin’ Lou” Harry smiled, his voice low and calm.

“Mornin’” he whispered back.

“How are you?” 

“I’m okay, a little tired” he yawned. “I’m gonna have a shower, wanna join?”

“Yes please,” Harry smirked before climbing out of bed. 

Louis giggled. “Come on then.”

Louis slipped off of the bed, heading for the bathroom, beckoning for Harry to follow him. 

When Harry got to the bathroom, Louis was taking off his pants while he had already taken his shirt off. Louis smirked when Harry came up behind him and pulled his top off. Louis turned around before unbuckling his belt and pulling them down. Harry smirked then kissed him hard on the lips. He grinned happily then went to turn on the shower. Louis yelped when he was smacked on the bum, sticking his tongue out as he pulled down his boxers. 

Harry smiled, stepping into the shower after him. “Love you, Lou.”

“Love you Haz,” he replied then went to kiss him. 

Harry slowly washed Louis with a flannel, letting him shower in the water first. He turned them around, and Harry was being washed by Louis now. 

“Can I wash your hair Haz?” Louis asked while resting his hands on Harry's shoulders. 

“Yes, babe,” Harry smiled then kissed him on the forehead.  

Louis grinned as he wet Harry’s hair. He carefully washed his hair, running his fingers through the wet curls. He lathered it up with Harry’s favourite shampoo, massaging his head carefully. Harry was moaning whenever Louis pulled his hair, teasing him while he washed his hair. 

“Lou,” he moaned when he pulled particularly hard. 

Louis giggled before washing the soap out of his hair. “You okay, Baby.”

Harry huffed before smiled as he twirled some hair through his fingers. “Let me do you now.”

“Okay,” he hummed. 

Louis let Harry wash his hair, and he smirked when Harry put too much in his hair. His hair ended up being covered in too much shampoo, and he laughed as he wiped some of it off and stuffed it in his face. 

“Lou!” he shrieked, and Louis laughed when he did it again.

He ended up making a soapy beard on Harry’s face, and he put some on his nose.

“I think my hair is clean now,” he giggled.

He pecked Harry’s lips and squished his face in distaste when he tasted some of the soap. Harry laughed this time.

“In your face,” he smirked, and Louis pouted. 

“I think I can rinse my hair now.” 

Louis rinsed his hair, and Harry washed the soap off of his face.

“Thank you for washing my hair,” Louis grinned.

“No problem, Lou,” he said back before kissing him hard.

The kiss made Louis slightly weak in the knees and he whimpered into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. Harry smirked as he licked into his mouth, pushing his back against the bathroom wall. Louis let him overtake his mouth, and he sighed at the feeling of Harry all over him.

“Number fifty-six, I love taking showers with you.”

“Yeah, I am very helpful aren’t I,” he grinned before kissing him again.

“Mhmm…And when I get to-to make out with you…in here,” he panted then hitched Louis’ legs over his hips. Louis let out a breathy moan when Harry ground his hips down. “Or when I get to fuck you…in here, your moans sound so beautiful.”

“They do?” he panted over Harry’s lips.

“Yeah, Baby.”

“Well, maybe we can test that out now,” Louis whispered, his eyes flickering to his lips.

“Of course, Lou,” Harry grinned. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Please do,” he whispered.

They were really running out the water now, it having gone cold over the time it took for them to have sex. They had spent three-quarters of an hour in the shower now, and they had to wash each other off afterwards. Harry smirked when Louis’ legs wobbled slightly as he came out of the shower.

“Fuck off,” Louis muttered while grabbing a towel.

“Sorry, Boo,”

“You aren’t sorry Haz.” 

“I’m not really,” he shrugged. “But if you want me to look after your poor bum later then I will.” 

Louis pouted as he wrapped a towel around his hips. “Haz.”

“Okay baby, I’m only kidding,” he said before pulling Louis in for a kiss.

“Good.”

“Let’s get ready, Boo.”

“Yes Hazza.”

 

~~~

 

Harry sighed as he opened the door of their home, resting his back against the front door. He heard Louis talking to someone on the phone in the living room, and he smiled. He kicked his shoes off before walking into the living room. Louis was chatting animatedly to whoever it was, and he grinned at the sight. 

“Hey babe,” he whispered, and Louis waved back.

“Hey” Louis whispered back, covering the microphone of his phone. “Anyway Gems, I might have to go, Harry’s here” There was a pause before he laughed. “I know you are the better person to talk to,” Louis giggled when Harry squawked and hit his thigh. “Sorry Haz. He just hit me Gems,” he laughed again. “I know I should report him shouldn’t I,” he smiled before bringing Harry in for a kiss. “Oof!” Louis groaned when Harry fell on top of him.

“Go away Gemma, Louis’s mine!” 

“She says that she’s the better sibling so I should be with her,” he giggled.

“I will fight you for him, Gemma!”

Louis laughed again. “She says to meet her at the park on Thursday at Midday.”  

“Oh really,” he smirked. “I’ve always won Gemma.”

“M’sorry Gemma, I might have to go for Harry. He already has my heart,” he giggled. “Okay Love, we’ll come up sometime soon,” he smiled. “Bye bye. Harry say bye.”

“Bye Gemma,” he muttered.

“She says goodbye idiot.” 

Harry rolled his eyes before snuggling his face into Louis’ chest. “Byeeeee,” he said before hanging up. “Hi, babe.”

“Hey, baby.” 

Harry leant up to peck his cheek. “I see you were talking to Gemma there.”

“Yeah she called me, she wanted to talk to me.”

“That’s nice, at least you two get along.” 

“Yeah, we do. How was your day Haz?”

“Mm…It was okay baby, missed you though.”

“And I missed you,” he smiled while running a hand through his hair.

“Number fifty-seven, I love how well you get on with my family,” Louis blushed. “They love you honestly, my mum does, my sister does, and my step-dad does as well.”

“Really?”

“Yeah they do, I’m glad they do, and I don’t know how you managed to charm all of them, but you did. I care a lot about what my family say so if my family didn’t like you then I don’t know what I would have done” he sighed.

“I understand, your family means a lot to you, and that’s good. I like that you get on well with my family as well, you get on well with my siblings as well, they even call you uncle now” he chuckled. “You’re part of the family.”

“Thanks, when I saw you with Ernest and Doris it got me thinking about how I want to have a family with you. I want to marry you; I promise I will someday,” Harry said as he looked up at Louis.

Louis smiled happily. “I want that too.”

 

~~~

 

“Lou?”

“Yes, Hazza!” Louis called from their bedroom.

“Have you seen my work case?” Harry asked. 

“The black one?” 

“Where did you last put it?”

“I don’t know; I don’t remember” Harry sighed as he scratched his head. He looked around the living room as he tried to find his case.

“Babe, I’m coming. Give me a second” Harry nodded to himself. 

“Alright,” he called. One minute later, Louis came down in a dressing gown. “I really need to find it before I go, it’s got my stuff in it for work and my boss will shout at me if I don’t have it. I don’t want to get in trouble or lose my job; I ca-” Harry bit his lip as he ran a hand through his hair.

“-Shh, shh. Hazza” Louis said as he held a hand up to Harry’s cheek. Harry immediately looked into Louis’ eyes. “Babe, I want you to take a deep breath for me” he smiled, rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone. Harry let out a sigh, and Louis grinned. “Well done Haz, it’s fine. We’ll find your suitcase, and you’ll not get fired, and your boss won’t shout at you. I promise, come on we’ll find it together,” Louis muttered then pecked his lips. 

“Thank you,” he sighed. 

Louis slipped a hand into his and gently tugged him outside of the living room. After five minutes, they found the case in a store cupboard, and Harry rejoiced.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Harry gasped before kissing Louis hard on the lips. Louis giggled as he held onto Harry’s face. 

“Go on baby, go to work,” he smiled, patting Harry’s chest.

“Yeah, I will but before I go. Number fifty-eight. I love how everything is made okay with you” Louis smiled. “You are my anchor during the day and during the night. I only have to think of you, and everything is okay.” 

“Thank you; I try my best,” he giggled. 

“No but seriously, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I know, who would find all your cases anymore” he smirked and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you are very helpful.” 

“I am, now go you don’t want to be late today.”

Harry pouted. “I wish I could stay with you.”

“I wish I could stay with me too,” Louis giggled and Harry poked his stomach. 

“I’ll miss you okay?” 

“I’ll miss you too.”

“Bye Lou.” 

“Bye Haz, have a good day.” 

“And you, I’ll see you later.”

Louis waved as Harry walked to the door. “Erm…Didn’t you forget something?”

“What?” Harry frowned.

“Your case,” Louis giggled as he held up his case.

“Oh! Yes! Thank you, baby.” 

“After all that time looking for it, you would have forgotten it anyway,” he smirked then handed him the case.

“Thanks, Lou,” he mumbled before pecking his lips.

“Now shoo.” 

“Bye baby.”

“Bye,” he giggled. 

 

~~~

 

Louis yawned as Harry hugged him close to his body. They were watching a TV show that was playing. Louis was dressed in his favourite onesie, a black one with white spots, something given to him by Harry at Christmas. Harry was more focused on Louis as he gently thumbed over his cheek.

“Number fifty-nine, I love how irresistible you are to me.”

“Yeah, I am.” 

“I want more of whatever you give me, your sweet lips,” Harry murmured as he pecked his lips. “I find your lips so kissable. Your love is like a drug, and I can’t get enough of it,” he said, kissing the side of his neck. “And your beautiful body and your personality, everything about you is irresistible.” 

Louis sniffed. “Thank you.”  

“You are everything I could want and more,” he grinned.

Louis turned around and moved to straddle his hips. Harry smiled up at him and gently rubbed over his hips. He stared down at Harry who was gripping onto his hands carefully. He laughed when Harry pinched his hips. “Hazza,” he giggled.

“Yes, Baby?”

“Stop it.”

“You have an irresistible laugh as well.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” he giggled.

“It doesn’t have to,” Harry grinned into Louis' neck.

“Nothing makes sense with you,” Louis rolled his eyes. Harry pouted. “But I guess that what makes you…you.”

“Thank you,” he said.

“I love you.”

“I love you too” Harry smiled as he kissed Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE FOR LOUIS
> 
>  
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)

They decided to hit the club today, it being the weekend they wanted to cut loose. They had already ordered a drink or two so far and then moved to the dance floor. 

Louis smirked as he danced against Harry, his hips slowly moving while they moved to the music. Harry was gently kissing his neck and gripping his hips tightly as he ground down on his crotch. “Baby, your so sexy,” Harry whispered before nibbling at his ear. Louis moaned at the sound of Harry’s voice as he pulled him closer to his hips. “Sound so beautiful.” 

Louis grinned when he pushed his hips back, and Harry groaned at his movement. “It’s all for you Haz,” he muttered before kissing Harry on the lips.  

“Look, Lou, you got me so hard for you.” 

Louis giggled. “Didn’t have to try hard.”

Harry smirked. “I know, your dancing is too much for me.”

“Am I too sexy for you?” he grinned back, swaying his hips from side to side.

“I always find you so sexy.”

“Even in the mornings,” he laughed, and Harry nodded.

“Come on baby, dance for me,” he said, and Louis grinned. 

“Do you like when I dance for you?” 

“Hmm…Yes. Number sixty, I love the way you dance.”

“Oh God Harry, I don’t dance too often for you to say that,” Louis said over the pumping music, rolling his eyes after.

“Yeah, you don’t have to. When you do your dancing like this or when you do your cute victory dances,” Harry smirked and held Louis tighter when a pair of dancers pushed against him.

“Oh my God, you notice that?” Louis groaned as he facepalmed. He hoped that the dark lighting would cover his blush.

“Uh huh,” he smirked. “It’s cute though, your little fist pumps and when you wiggle your hips. I see them even when you think I don't.”

“Oh no,” he groaned. 

“Don’t worry baby, I like it” he laughed before pecking his lips.

“I thought you didn’t notice,” he sighed.

“It’s cute!” 

“If you say so,” Louis muttered and Harry just about heard him.

“I love you okay?”

“I love you too,” Louis smiled before perking up. “I love this song!” he giggled before beginning to dance again. 

 

~~~

 

Louis moaned as Harry gripped a hand over his ass. Harry was slowly kissing him, and he sighed as he licked deeper into his mouth. Louis’ hips were erotically grinding down onto his crotch, whining while Harry gently massaged his bum. Harry breathed Louis in deeply, a smell of vanilla and a hint of his strawberry shower gel from the morning. 

“Harry” he whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

“What is it, baby?” 

Harry smirked when Louis gasped as he began to suck marks on his neck.

“Fuck Haz”

Louis’ hands ran up Harry’s chest, and he smiled himself. Harry moaned when Louis swivelled his hips again. 

Louis leant into Harry, hovering just over his ear. “I’m going to bed, I’m tired,” he giggled before hopping off of Harry. 

Harry gaped at him, his eyes shooting open as he tried to grab Louis as he walked away. Harry groaned as he looked down, he was hard, and he couldn’t let Louis leave him like this. 

“Lou!” he whined, and he giggled again. 

“Bye baby,” he grinned before skipping off towards the bedroom.

“Lou” Harry sighed as he rolled off the couch and went to find him. 

When he got to the bedroom, Harry smirked when he saw Louis stripping himself down. He was just pulling his top off, and Harry pulled him in by the hips. Louis yelped as Harry pulled him and he quickly pulled off his top. 

Louis giggled when Harry leant forward and tried to kiss him but ended up with his neck instead. 

Harry seemed to smirk against his neck before slowly kissing up to his ear. “You’re such a tease,” he whispered as he bit his ear. “Baby, you can’t leave me hard like this,” Harry said. 

“I think I can,” he giggled. “I’m a bit tired,” Louis sighed with a pout.

Harry just rolled his eyes before pushing away. “You love teasing me don’t you.”

“It’s my favourite thing to do,” he smirked before he walking towards their bed. “Won’t you join me?” he called, pulling the cover over his shoulders.

“Yes Lou, I will.” 

“Thanks, babe.” 

Harry grinned as he stripped down and slipped himself behind Louis. Louis gasped before blushing as he felt Harry’s erection pressed against his bum. 

“This is what you have caused, Baby,” Louis giggled. “Oh! I almost forgot something. Number sixty-one, I love how I can never seem to get enough of you.” 

“You’ll never be able to get enough of me,” Louis whispered with a smug look on his face. 

“You got that right” he snickered.

“I’m amazing.”

“Yes, you are boo.” 

“I’m like totally awesome as well,” Louis laughed into his pillow.

“Yes, you’re my King.” 

“Ooo, I like the sound of that.”  

“Of course you do, you’re pure royalty.” 

Louis giggled, hiding his face in his pillow. “King Tomlinson.”

Harry hummed. “Yes, your highness,” he grinned before kissing Louis on the cheek.

“Carry on saying that,” Louis smirked.

“As you wish your highness. I will carry on when I see you in the morning.”

“Hmm…Yes. Goodnight Haz” 

“Goodnight, my King.” 

 

~~~

 

Louis was swinging his legs in their car, staring out of the window. He smiled when he rested his head against the side. It was silent, but Louis didn’t mind, he sometimes liked when it was quiet. 

He turned to Harry who was paying attention to the road, and he smiled at him. Harry turned to Louis when they got to a red light. 

Louis started laughing, and Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“What? Have I got something on my face?”

“No, no,” he giggled.

“Oh good, then what’s up?”

“I don’t know; I’m just laughing.” 

Harry smiled. “Number sixty-two, I love how things are never awkward between us.” 

“Yeah, I just speak so much random shit, like honestly, I don’t know what I say sometimes.” 

“But I like when you speak ‘random shit’” Harry smirked as he pulled up at their home. He parked the car up in a parking spot and smiled as they climbed out of the car. 

Harry had picked Louis up from his old friend's house, them having arranged when they would meet each other. 

Louis had already run up to the door and opened it with his key. Harry followed behind him, smiling happily at Louis’. 

“Lou, wait up.” 

“Sorry Haz,” he grinned as he waited in the hallway. 

Harry hurried after him before stopping just in front of him. “I waited.”

“I can see,” Harry replied with a smile then wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. Harry pulled Louis close, and they leant against the wall. Harry rested his forehead against Louis’, their faces hovering close together. He sighed as he pushed Louis’ hips against the wall, smirking as Louis gasped.

They heard a clearing of the throat, and they gasped before pulling apart. They turned and saw a familiar middle-aged lady with her little girl holding her hand standing a few metres away from them.

“Sorry, Mrs Bradwick” Louis apologised with a blush.

“It’s fine boys” she smiled. “You young ones must be having a lot of fun together.”

They both blushed. 

“We are,” Harry added.

“Hey, Kelsey” Louis smiled before squatting down to the little girls level. His smile widened when she gave him a hug.

“Hi Louis!” the little girl giggled.

“So when’s the big day?” she asked.

“What?”

“When are you getting married?” 

“O-Oh, we’re not-we’re not engaged yet” they blushed, Louis, pretending that he was engaged in Kelsey’s conversation.

“You aren’t? I thought you two were,” Mrs Bradwick spoke with a frown.

“Not yet,” he sighed.

“Well then, when you do, tell me okay. Tom and I would like to know, as well as Kelsey of course.” 

“Okay Mrs Bradwick,” Harry smiled as he looked down at Louis who was giving Kelsey a high five. “I will.”

 

~~~

 

“Hazza, come on. We need to get up,” Harry groaned as he pulled the covers further up his body. “Come on babe; you have work today,” Harry sighed while rolling onto his back, his eyes still closed. “Hey, if you wake up, I’ll give you lots and lots of kisses” he smiled when Harry peeked an eye open. “I knew it.” 

He yelped when they were rolled over, and he wasn’t able to move from underneath Harry. “You know you shouldn’t make bargains like that because I’ll just constantly use it again and again on you,” he muttered lowly.

“Of course Harry,” he smirked, wrapping a leg around Harry’s waist. He quickly shrugged the covers off his body and slotted himself in between Louis’ legs. “Oh, so you’re awake now.”

“Number fifty-three, wait no, number sixty-three,” Harry chuckled to himself. “Forgetting my numbers here, number sixty-three, I love how you give me a reason to wake up every morning.” 

“Hmm…my kisses? What else?” he smirked.

“Your body, knowing that I get to spend a day with you, your kisses, you, hearing your voice every morning, all of it makes me want to wake up in the morning.”

Louis grinned. “Thank you.” 

“I love getting to be able to wake up next to you; it’s a privilege. I feel sorry for everyone else really.”

“You’re a lucky man huh?” Louis smirked.

“A very lucky man, feel like I’ve won the lottery every day.” 

Louis giggled as he covered his face with his hands. “Stop.” 

“How can I stop with so many good things to say about you?” 

Louis smiled when he ran a hand down Harry’s chest. “Thank you.” 

“You are such an amazing person alright, don’t forget that” 

“I could never forget that” he smirked. “It’s you that makes me who I am. Never realised how much I needed someone until I met you,” Harry sighed as he ran a hand through Louis’ hair.

“That’s the same with me. I really am grateful to have you.” 

“I love you okay?” 

“I love you too Haz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They spend a lot of time at the club lol
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
>  
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies! Here's an update.
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)

“Hi Lou, I’m just on my way back,” Harry said over the phone.

He was in their car, on his way back from home and he was so glad that he could finally see Louis again.

“Great! How far away are you?”

“Ten minutes max, did you want anything?” Harry asked just as he turned down a road

“Err…It’s okay, I’m alright, thanks for asking.”

Harry huffed when he came to a red light then leant back into the seat, rubbing his hands over his face. “Oh my God, work’s been so stressful, I’ve just wanted to see you all day.”

“You’ll see me soon, hey I made some soup as well if you’re hungry. It has chicken and some vegetables in it.” 

“Thank you so much; you’re so helpful. I am a bit hungry.”

Harry smiled as he heard Louis chuckle. “I thought that you might be a bit tired when you got home, I didn’t want you to be too stressed.”

“Lou, you certainly take all my stress away.” 

Louis giggled. “See you in a bit.”

“Bye baby,” he replied. 

“Bye Hazza.” 

The journey home only took another eight minutes due to there being little traffic and the occasional red light. He couldn't wait to get home so as soon as he got inside, he grinned when he was greeted with a hug. 

“Hey boo.” 

“Hello!” he smiled before pecking Harry’s lips. He yelped when Harry pulled him in for a deep kiss, and he slowly relaxed into his arms. “Okay, babe,” Louis giggled breathlessly.

“I missed you alright, and is that chicken and vegetable soup I can taste on your lips?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, just a little. I had to taste test it before you came,” 

“Hmm…can't tell properly but it tastes good.”

“Well it’s your recipe so it should taste good,” he giggled, hiding his face into Harry's neck.

“That’s true,” he smirked, and Louis scoffed.

“Come on babe, let’s eat you’re probably hungry. A long day at work again?” Louis said as he ran his hands down Harry's arms until they were around his waist.

“Yeah,” he sighed as he followed Louis to the kitchen. “I should probably go and get changed right? I don’t want to get my shirt dirty.”

Louis grinned before pecking his lips. “That's a great idea, I’ll set up the table.”

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.”  

After Harry had changed his shirt and trousers into a more comfortable pair of sweats and a loose top, he quickly came back down to the kitchen. It wasn’t that long before they were both sitting at the counter with spoons and some bread in between their bowls.

“Number sixty-four, I love how much I miss you. It makes me count all the hours, minutes and seconds I have been away from you,” Louis looked up at him with sincere eyes. “I love how much I need you to be with me.”

“How many hours was I away from you today?” Louis asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Err…around eleven hours and thirty-” he looked at his watch. “-six minutes.” 

Louis pouted, “That’s a really long time.” 

“I know” he sighed. “I wish I could see you more, but it’s work you know.” 

“Love, we all have to work.” 

“I know, that’s life.” 

“Life seems a bit unfair sometimes but at least it means that we can have this apartment for ourselves.” 

Harry looked up at Louis after taking a sip of his soup. “That’s true.” 

“But how was your day?” Louis asked after looking up from his bowl of soup.

“It wasn’t that bad actually,” Harry replied, thinking over the day he had. 

“Good!” Louis grinned.

“I think I’m on my way to getting a promotion.”

“Harry that’s great! You should be so proud,” Louis said, smiling widely and clapping his hands together. 

“I hope I get it because there are a few other people that want it to so, it’s just luck, to be honest,” Harry shrugged, his mouth twisting in thought while he looked at his food. 

“But you’re a lucky guy.”

“Yeah, I have you as my lucky mascot” Louis blushed. “I should definitely get it.”

Louis giggled. “Yeah, you’ll get it Haz. You’re my lucky guy.”

 

~~~

 

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner for Louis, it was nearing the end of term and he could only take a few more weeks of school before he would have needed a break. Don't get him wrong, he loved teaching, but being around so many different personalities really took its toll on him.

Harry, being the loving boyfriend that he was, decided to make them bake cupcakes together, well Louis doing more of the eating than baking. So far they had put the mix in the oven and just had to make some icing. Their baking had entailed a lot of icing sugar fights and flour getting trapped in their noses.

So it wasn't a surprise when Harry decided to do something. Louis gasped when Harry swiped some icing onto his nose. “Hey!” he whined. 

“Sorry, baby, you’re my little cupcake.” 

Louis rolled his eyes at the terrible joke, wiping off the remaining blue icing. “Of course, only you would say that.” 

“Baby, you are sweeter than sugar, tastier than any cupcake, prettier than any beautiful decoration,” Harry said making Louis scoff again. 

“What do you mean by tastier?” 

“Don’t you worry about it,” he smirked as he tapped his bum with a wink. 

Louis gasped in realisation, pushing him on the chest. “Oh, my gosh Harry,” Harry laughed as he picked up the icing tube. "I didn't know you were so dirty."

"Only to you," Harry laughed.

Suddenly Harry’s phone buzzed inside of his pocket, and he saw that it was his mum calling. 

“Sorry Lou, I have to take this” he grinned before pecking his lips and disappeared out of the kitchen.

Louis patiently waited in the kitchen as Harry talked to his mother. He smiled at the batch of twelve cupcakes they made that were currently in the oven and he couldn’t wait until he could eat them. Louis dipped a bit of icing into his mouth sneakily, trying to avoid Harry finding out.

Eventually, he came back but with a frown on his face.

“Babe, what’s wrong,” Louis frowned, instantly walking over to him and holding his face in his hands.

“It’s er…it’s grandma,” he sighed.

“Is she okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Oh, she’s fallen ill again, but this time it’s bad. There is something wrong with her lungs, and she’s in ICU right now.” 

“Oh gosh, did you want to go up and see her?” Louis questioned, looking at Harry's downtrodden face.

“She’ll be okay, right? she’s a strong trooper.” 

“From how long I’ve known your grandma, she is a lovely and strong woman, she’ll make it through this thing, I’m sure she will.” 

“Lou, what if she doesn't.”

“Don’t think about that Love, she will make it, I know her. She’ll make it; she’ll make it for you Haz.”

“Thank you,” he sniffed. 

“Please don’t cry, I don’t want to see my Hazza in tears, I’ll get upset as well,” he smiled before pecking Harry’s forehead. “Just believe in her, pray for her as well, God will be with her.” 

Harry smiled. “Thank you, Lou,” he sniffed again. “Number sixty-five, I love how you can always tell when there is something wrong.” 

“I’m only looking out for you; I want you to be happy all the time yeah?”

“Okay,” he sighed.

“Don’t worry too much about your grandma; we can go see her this weekend, in two days right.” 

Harry nodded. “I’d like that.” 

“Good, I can notify your parents for you if you want.” 

“Thanks, Lou, you’re the best,” he smiled, letting Louis wipe a tear away from underneath his eyes. 

“I know,” he giggled. “Remember to smile for me, keep yourself happy.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “I will, I promise.” 

 

~~~

 

Louis and Harry were at their local supermarket, buying food for a party that they would be having at their house. They had already got a few things like drinks and some snacks, but they just needed proper food.

“Fuck, what else do we need to get?” Harry muttered as they walked towards the frozen foods sections.

“Not much Haz,” Louis said, popping up beside him with some food in his hands.

“Well we need quiches, what flavour should we get? Cheese and broccoli or cheese and onion? And what about chips, should we get those? Err…Vegetables as well, we need corn on the cobs and maybe some peas. Oh! And deserts as well. Should we get an apple or cherry pie? Or maybe we shouldn’t get a pie; there are mu-”

Harry gasped when Louis immediately shut him up with a kiss, bringing them to a halt.

“I'm not being rude but just shut up. I want you to calm down. Deep breaths Love.”

Harry took in a deep breath, and Louis smiled. “There’s no need to panic, we still have a few days until the party, so if you still need to get things, we can get it later. There will only be ten people, so you don’t need to worry so much Haz.” 

“I love when you do that,” Harry whispered like he was still in a daze from the kiss. 

“Huh?”

“Number sixty-six, I love when you kiss me to shut me up.”

Louis smiled. “You like to ramble sometimes.” 

“That’s true,” he chuckled. 

“Everything will be fine, and you can breathe properly. They’re our friends Haz; they won't judge you if something goes wrong.”

“You’re right,” he sighed.

“I always am Love, now let’s go pick out the rest of the food. We already have enough wine, juice and water so everything should be okay and we definitely have enough snacks. So let’s go to the frozen section, and we’ll find what we need.”

“Good.”

“Who’s coming again? I know Liam, Niall and Zayn are coming but who else?”

“Well err…Liam should be bringing Sophia and Gigi might come with Zayn. Luke, Ashton, Calum and Michael as well.” 

“Great! That’s not so bad. Everything will go just fine; I’ll make sure of it.” 

Harry smiled. “It sure will Lou.”

 

~~~

 

Harry smiled as he placed the macaroni cheese into the oven. He was finally done as he prepared dinner for them and decided to get the washing over and done with. Louis was in the living room, watching a TV series that Harry wasn’t really interested in. He would have watched it with him anyway but someone needed to make dinner for them anyway.

Harry hummed to himself as he washed up some of the dishes left behind. 

“Haz!” Louis whined.

“What is it, baby?” Harry called, placing a mug back in the cupboard.

“Can you come here?” 

Harry immediately dropped his things, noticing the slight sadness in Louis’ voice. He quickly ran to the door of the living room and looked anxiously at Louis. 

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

Louis pouted from his seat and sighed while clutching a pillow. “Can you pass me the remote?”

Harry had paused before he started laughing. “Was that all you called me for?”

“Yeah,” Louis pouted harder when Harry laughed again, clutching his stomach and bending over. “Please?”

“Yeah alright,” he smiled before reaching for the remote only a few feet away from Louis. “Here you go your highness.” 

“Thank you, Haz,” Louis grinned before pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Number sixty-seven, I love that you can make me drop everything just to be with you.”

Louis smirked. “I have you wrapped around my finger don’t I.”

“Yes you do, I’d do anything for you baby,” he muttered then pecked his lips.

“I might have taken advantage of that today,” he giggled.

“But I don’t mind at all.” 

“What would you do for me?” Louis smirked before putting a finger under his chin and bringing him close to his face. 

“I’d do anything you want, you know like get a tattoo, drive to get whatever you want no matter how far and buy you whatever you want.” 

Louis blushed. “You’re so sweet; I love you so much.” 

“I love you too. Hey, dinner should be ready soon,” he replied, tilting his head to the kitchen.

“Ooo, thank you.” 

“Made your favourite,” Harry said with a smile slowly spreading over his lips.

Louis gasped, his eyes lighting up like a child. “Mac’n’ cheese! I haven’t had that in ages! Thank you so much!”

“Exactly why I made it.”

“Thank you so much for cooking, you’re amazing,” Louis sighed happily.

“I know,” he smirked and then kissed him. 

“Come sit with me; you need a break. I can wash up afterwards yeah?”

“Alright then,” Harry grinned before slotting himself behind Louis’ back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, they make me sick.
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOUIS LOOKED SO GOOD TODAY.
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)

There was a fairground that appeared near their home. It was at a park only a mile away from them, and as it was the weekend, they decided to go. Harry paid for both of their wristbands, much to Louis’ dismay. It was midday and Louis and Harry both had a pair of denim shorts on with loose tees as well. 

“What rides do you want to go on Lou?”

“We’ll start off easy, how about the dodgems?” 

“Yeah! Of course, you will get bumped more times than I will, that’s just how life works.”

Louis gasped as he hit him in the chest. “How rude?! Now I’m definitely going to win.” 

“Yeah, sure Lou,” he smirked before he was dragged over to the dodgem carts. 

They climbed into different carts, green for Louis and Blue for Harry. Louis smirked as he waited for the carts to spring into life and he grinned widely when they did. He immediately headed for Harry’s car, smirking when he hit him once. Harry lurched forward before glaring at Louis. He grinned as he drove off, waving his hand at him.

“I’m coming for you, Lou.”

“You won’t get me.” 

Their short ride around the circuit soon ended, and Louis grinned, realising he had hit Harry the most times. 

“I won! I won! I won!” Louis giggled.

“Yes you did Lou,” Harry smiled as he wrapped a hand around his waist. 

“Where to next Haz?”

“I want to win you something.”

Louis smiled. “How about hook a duck?” 

“That’d be alright, that’s easy,” Harry said, leading him to the nearest stall. 

After a few tries, Harry managed to win him a small bear and Louis kissed him hard on the mouth. 

“Thank you,” he smiled.

“Are you hungry?”

“A little”

“How ‘bout a burger?” Harry asked.

“Oh, and can I have candy floss as well?” Louis smiled, holding up his fists to his chin.

“Okay baby, whatever you want?”

“Thank you," Louis smirked.

Harry grinned before they went to a burger hut. Harry ordered him a hotdog, and some candy floss and Harry got a burger. 

They decided to go to a bench and sat down to eat there. For a few minutes, they watched other families or friends run around the fairground. The fairground theme tunes mixed in with some of the rides that were playing pop songs from the radio. They slowly went through their food before Louis shared his candyfloss with Harry. He carefully placed some of the sweet sugar on Harry's tongue and he smiled as he watched Harry slowly chew the food. 

“I’m glad that we decided to come here, it’s been fun.”

“Yeah, I like it here.”

Louis grinned then took a bite of his food. They sat in silence, enjoying each other’s comfort. It was starting to become a bit more cloudier now, and Louis stared up at the clouds. Harry looked up as well before rubbing Louis’ back. 

“How about we stay for another hour?”

“Okay,” Louis smiled. 

Harry sighed. “Number sixty-eight, I love how I can’t imagine a life without you,” Louis grinned, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder. Louis' eyes flickered over the different people while he listened to Harry talk. “I love that you’re all I want and that you are the only thing that I need in life.” 

“You’re the one that I want and need in life,” Louis said before pecking Harry on the lips.

“Every time I think about the future, I see you in it.”

“I think it’s inevitable that we will be together for a long time in the future,” Louis grinned.

“That’s true.” 

Louis looked up at Harry dreamily, a prominent smile on his face. “I love you Haz.” 

“I love you too baby.” 

 

~~~

 

Harry frowned, groaning as he was woken up by his ringtone on his phone. It was something like two, Harry guessed, in the morning and he sighed before picking up his phone. He rolled over onto his side, accidentally waking Louis up as well.

“Hello,” he muttered, his eyes feeling like they might drop asleep again. He smiled when Louis wrapped his arms around his waist, gently pressing kisses onto his shoulder.

“Harry? It’s Gemma.” 

“What’s with the unusual hour?”  Harry sighed. 

“It’s um…It’s grandma.” 

Harry gasped, his body suddenly feeling fully awake now. He heard Louis squeak as he sat up, himself now becoming fully awake. “What about her?”

“She’s gotten worse; the Doctors are saying that she’s only got possibly a few more days to live.”

“W-What?” Harry whispered, frowning at the news.

“I think you should come up here, she-she might not make it thi-“

“-Don’t say that, don’t say that Gemma. She’ll be alright,” Harry felt tears coming to the brim of his eyes, and he tried to hold it in. “We’ll be up by midday today.” 

“Okay Harry, don’t leave now. You sound tired.” 

“Why not?”

“Harry think about your safety, you’re tired, and you want to drive. Think about Louis as well; you don’t want to put both of you in danger,” she explained.

“You’re right,” he sighed. 

“I’ll see you soon Harry.”

“Where are you now?” Harry asked then looked over at Louis who was still sleeping.

“I’m at home; visiting hours are over at the hospital as much as I would have loved to go and see her.” 

“Please update me on her until we get there.”

“Alright H. See you soon.” 

“Bye, Gem, thank you for telling me,” Harry said sincerely. 

“It’s okay; it’s what siblings do right?”

Harry smiled as he wiped a tear from his cheek. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Okay, bye Harry.” 

“Bye, Gemma” he smiled. 

He hung up the phone and saw Louis looking up at him in concern. “Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Grandma’s getting worse,” he whimpered as he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“Oh no,” Louis said, his face paling before he brought Harry in close to his chest.

It was then that Harry began to cry. His tears didn’t stop flowing, and Louis frowned at the sight. He gently rubbed his back, threading a hand through his hair and speaking reassuring words into his ear. 

“It’s okay, let your tears out for me,” Louis whispered as Harry cried into his top. 

He continuously pressed kisses into his hair or on his forehead. 

“Thanks, L-Lou,” he hiccupped.

“It’s okay babe; it’s alright Love.” 

Harry sighed into his chest. “I don’t know what to do Louis, what if these are her last few days, I don’t know what I would do without her. She’s already reached eighty, that’s great, but if she does go, I’ll really miss her,” he sighed.

“I know, I’ll miss her too. I didn’t know her well, but she is the coolest grandma you could ever have.”

Harry chuckled. “Y-Yeah” it was silent before Harry decided to speak. “Thanks, Lou, you’re so kind,”  Louis smiled and kissed his hair again. “Number sixty-nine, I love how you are always there for me.”

“You know, I thought you might have said something dirty for this one, but I guess not.” 

Harry laughed. “I probably would have if the circumstances were different.”

“You’re right. Hey, let’s go to sleep and then when we wake up, I presume you want to cancel the party as well?”

“Yeah, I think we should.” 

“Okay, I’ll tell the others.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry whispered. 

“Let’s go to sleep Haz” he smiled before pecking Harry’s slightly chapped lips.

“Yeah, goodnight or good morning Louis.” 

“Good morning Harry,” Louis giggled as he snuggled into Harry’s body.

They eventually fell asleep with Harry trying to leave all his worries until he woke up in the morning.

As promised, they got to Cheshire by midday, Gemma meeting them on the other side.

 

~~~

 

They were getting food for grandma at the local shop, looking for a nice meal that she could have. 

“Err…What do you think she’ll like?” Louis asked.

“Maybe a shepherd’s pie.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. Everyone loves a little bit of shepherd’s pie.” 

Harry smiled at Louis. “Okay,” he said after grabbing the ready meal.

“I can pay for it Haz.”

“Nope, I will. It’s my Grandma, Lou.” 

“But I don’t want you to have to pay for it, okay, all you need to do is look after her” 

“And I will take care of her by paying for the food; it’s alright Lou, I can pay for it.”

“Okay babe,” he sighed. “You pay.” 

Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ temple. “Thanks.”

They went to the checkout where a woman was waiting to serve them. The woman’s eyes widened before blushing as she looked down at her hands.

“H-Hi, how can I help you?”

Harry smiled. “Hey, I’m just getting this.”

“Is that all sir” she questioned. 

“Yes thank you,” Harry grinned, showing off his dimples and Louis scoffed.

“That would be £2.50,”  the woman replied. 

“Alright,” Harry handed her a fiver, and she seemed to touch his hand longer than necessary. 

“Here’s your change, would you like a receipt?” 

“No, thank you.”

“Goodbye sir, have a nice day.”

“You too,” he smiled, Louis muttering to himself some curse words underneath his breath as he walked off. “Lou?” Louis just walked out of the shop, Harry eagerly running to catch him. “Lou?” he called, and this time Louis turned around stopping Harry abruptly in his tracks. 

“What Harry?” 

“What’s wrong Lou?”

“Don’t Lou me; you were flirting with her.”

Harry sighed. “Louis, I was doing no such thing. Please calm down.”

“I won’t calm down,” he glared.

“Look boo, I didn’t flirt with her,” Louis was about to intervene, but Harry quickly carried on talking. “Okay, I admit, yeah she may have been flirting with me-” Louis glared at him again. “-but I would never flirt with anyone, let alone with you being there to watch, I would never do that to you.” 

Louis sighed before looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. “I’m sorry Haz. I'm just overreacting I guess.” 

Harry smiled. “Babe, it’s alright. We sometimes assume things, but that’s fine alright, please don’t think that I would ever flirt with someone behind your back. I love you Lou, and I want only you as I’ve said many times before,” Harry smiled. “Number seventy, I love how nobody compares to you,” Louis blushed. “Hey, let’s not let some girl come between us. It’ll only be you and me, alright.” 

“Okay,” Louis smiled.

“Hey, we need to get back, grandma’s probably wondering why we’re taking so long.” 

“True,” he giggled. “Let’s go.”

“At least I got you smiling again.” 

“I’m sorry about what I said before; I was overreacting, I do that sometimes,” he laughed nervously.

“Hey, it just shows that you can get jealous sometimes and I like that,” Harry smirked.

“Oh shut up,” Louis scoffed as he rolled his eyes fondly.

 

~~~

 

Harry woke up to an empty bed, frowning as he looked around his old bedroom.

“Lou?” he called as he slipped out of bed, gently rubbing his eyes as he yawned loudly.

He quietly padded downstairs, beginning to smell something cooking in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, seeing Louis standing behind the stove. He was looking a bit worried as he hurried around the kitchen.

“Mornin’ Lou, where is everyone?” Harry asked, scratching lazily at his chest.

“Oh they’ve gone to the hospital, I told them we'd meet them there.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “What you makin’ Lou.”

“Fried eggs with like some french toast, or at least an attempt at French toast.”

Harry grinned. “As long as you don’t burn yourself then you’ll be fine.”

“Oh, now that you’ve said that, I am probably going to burn myself.”

Harry just shook his head before leaning against the wall of the kitchen.

“Okay, okay. I’m done,” Louis smiled as he put the food on the plate.

“I have to say, it does look good though,” he said, looking at the nicely browned toast and the lovely looking fried egg. Louis stood nervously to the side as he waited for his approval. Harry took a bite out of his egg, and his eyes widened before he started to cough a little. 

“Lou, that’s really s-salty.” 

“Oh Gosh, I’m so sorry,” Louis blushed, an apologetic look washing over his face. 

“Baby, it’s f-fine. I just need a drink,” he said coughing one more time.

“I knew I should have let you do it,” Louis sighed.

“Baby listen, it’s okay, I don’t mind alright. In fact, number seventy-one, I love that you try and cook for me, you succeed more times than you fail.”

“Really?” Louis pouted.

“Yes really, see everyone makes mistakes alright? I once almost set fire to the house when I tried to make myself some breakfast.” 

“How old were you?”

“I was ten Lou.”

Louis giggled as he shook his head. “Wow.”

“You’ve made lots of great things to eat Lou and when you made the chicken-”

“- wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash.” Harry grinned as they spoke at the same time.

“You’ll never let me forget that you made it baby” he smiled.

“You should never forget it alright?”

“I won’t okay? It’s our special dish.” 

“It sure is,” he smiled.

“Come here baby,” Louis slowly slotted himself in between Harry’s legs. “Keep on trying Lou; I appreciate the effort.”

Louis sighed. “Okay.”

“Thanks for breakfast Lou alright? I’ll eat the toast” Louis nodded before Harry picked up the toast. He took a bite out of it and smiled. “See, I like this,” he smirked, and Louis giggled.

“Thank you.”

“I love you baby and thank you for breakfast again.”

“I love you, but I don't think I’ll do that for a while. That was so stressful,” Louis groaned, and Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many chapters left guys *sighs*
> 
> VOTE FOR LOUIS
> 
>  
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)

Harry bit his lip worriedly as he looked at his grandma. She looked very weak, and he didn’t like how frail she looked. Her cheeks had slightly sunken in, and she couldn’t find a lot of energy to move. He could hear how hard it was for her to breathe.

Harry tightly held onto one of her hands. “Grammy?” 

“Y-Yes Harry,” she whispered.

“I really wish that you can get better soon.”

“I k-know Harry, I-I do too” she coughed.

“Promise me that you’ll be there for when Lou and I get married,” Louis smiled to himself as he heard Harry’s words. He hoped she would too.

“I-I’ll try,” there was a pause as she coughed again. “Could I s-speak to Louis a-alone please?”

Harry frowned slightly before nodding and kissing her forehead, walking out of the area after taking one last look at the two of them.

Louis sat down on one of the hospital chairs and held her hand. He was worried, he hoped she would be okay. “What is it Grammy?” he asked, looking at her with a frown. 

She took a deep breath. “I want you t-to look after -cough- Harry p-please.”

“I will, that’s all I ever aim to do,” he smiled, gripping her hand in his. Louis smiled weakly as her eyes met his.

“He finds c-change very h-hard s-sometimes. S-So if I d-do go, be there f-for him please,” she muttered and Louis nodded. He knew how emotional Harry could get when things happen to him. 

“I promise I will help him Grammy, I love him, so I will look after him,” Louis said. He would never let Harry go through this alone. 

“O-Oh I know that,” she laughed, but it was abruptly cut off by some more coughs. “Y-You can call Harry in n-now. I would l-like to s-speak to him a-alone please.”

“Yes of course Grammy,” he smiled and nodded, heading for the curtains. 

He saw Harry sitting on a chair just in front of their area, and he called for him. His head lifted from in between his hands and he met quizzically Louis' eyes. 

“She’s still okay right?”

Louis smiled. “Yeah, she wants to speak to you Haz.” 

“Oh,” he frowned before getting up.

Louis pecked him on the lips then took a seat on some chairs. He waited patiently as Harry talked to his grandma. He took his phone out and texted his mother quickly before stuffing his phone into his pocket. After five minutes, Harry came out with a slight smile on his face.

“Hey, Lou. Are you ready to go back?”

“Yeah, are you okay with going?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Let me say goodbye first,” Louis smiled before getting up and heading through the curtains.  “Hey Grammy, we’ll be off now.” 

“A-Alright dear.”

“I hope you get better; we’ll be back soon.”

“Thank y-you.” 

She smiled as he kissed her forehead. “Bye Grammy,” 

“Bye L-Louis and bye H-Harry.” 

Harry smiled behind Louis then gave her a hug and a kiss as well. “Goodbye Grammy.” 

 

 

They got back to his mum’s house in around twenty minutes. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by Gemma and his mum along with the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. 

“Hey Gems, Hi Anne,” Louis grinned. 

“Hello Lou,” Gemma smiled back. 

“How is she?” Anne asked, a bit worriedly.

“She’s not really changed much,” Harry sighed.

“Oh, alright then, I guess that's okay.”

Harry and Louis headed for the living room, going to watch the TV. Louis occupied Harry’s lap, and he smiled as he kissed his cheek. 

“Harry, did you want to go see her tomorrow again?”

“Yeah, it might have to be the last though as we have to go back home tomorrow.” 

Louis nodded before staring at the TV. He giggled when Harry pulled him closer to his body, lightly tickling his body. He squealed, Gemma finally looking over and raising an eyebrow. 

“H-Harry stop.”

“Okay baby” he smirked. 

Harry sighed as he let go of his waist before kissing him on the cheek as well.

They spent an hour watching whatever random program that occupied the TV, Harry getting a bit bored in the process. 

“Lou, did you want to go to my room?” he mumbled during an ad break.

“For what?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, and Harry’s eyes widened.

“N-Not for anything like that,” he stuttered, and Louis giggled. 

“Okay then, let’s go.”

Louis let Harry let him lead him towards the stairs, but they were soon stopped by Harry’s mother, who had a very solemn expression on her face.

“What’s wrong mum?" Harry asked.

“I-It’s grandma. S-She didn’t make it,” she whispered, and Harry’s face instantly turned into a look of anger.

“How did she die?” he muttered.

“She had too much mucus in her lungs which meant she wasn’t able to breathe properly even with the oxygen mask on. Something just wasn’t right, and unfortunately she d-didn’t make i-it,” she sighed, trying to hold back some tears.

“Oh Anne and Harry, I’m so so-” Harry suddenly stormed off up the stairs, presumably to his room. They both stared up at him with frowns on their faces before they looked back at each other. “I-I’ll go talk to him Anne,” he sighed, following Harry quickly. 

His door was closed, and Louis bit his lip before nodding. 

“Hazza,” he whispered. “Haz, can I come in?”

There was a small murmur of a ‘yes’ coming from the other side of the door. He hesitantly pushed open the door and walked in slowly closing the door behind him. Harry was facing away from him, his body slightly hunched over as he stared at the ground.

“Har-” he gasped when Harry turned around and quickly pushed him against the door, forcefully pulling him in for a kiss. He pinned his arms against the door and slotted a leg in between Louis’ legs. Louis tried to pull away from him but couldn’t really move as Harry held him quite tightly.

“Harry,” he whispered. “Harry stop,” he said when he began to kiss down the side of Louis’ neck. “Harry don’t do this” he tried again, trying to wiggle out of his grip. “Haz, you’re hurting me,” he pleaded, and Harry immediately let go of him.

“L-Lou,” he said as he stepped away from him, looking at him with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry” he whispered as he saw Louis looking at him, slightly frightened by what happened. “I don’t know what h-happened to me L-Lou. Something just came over me, and I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he looked on the verge of tears as he stepped away from him again. “Oh God, I’m a monster, how could I do that to you?”

“Haz, you’re definitely not a monster okay? I know you, this hasn’t happened before. I get it you’re angry but please don’t do that ever again,” Louis sniffed.

“I-I promise Lou, I swear I won’t hurt you like that,” he whispered. 

“Come on Haz; you can cry now alright?”

“Okay,” he sniffed before walking over to him, giving him a large hug. 

“Thank you, now how about we go to your bed, and we’ll have a little lie-down, and you can cry all you want, and you can talk to me okay, I don’t want you to be unhappy,” Louis smiled, leading them to the bed. He yelped as Harry pulled them down, with Louis on his back and Harry laying his head on Louis’ chest. He smiled when he felt silent tears roll onto his top, gently rubbing his back to soothe him.

“Well done Haz, let it out for me.” 

“T-Thanks Lou, I love you.” 

“I love you too Harry,” there was a pause. “Hey, why don’t you tell me stories about her? Any good memories you have of her.”

“O-Okay” he sniffled. “Um…I remember when I first told her I was gay,” he smiled. “She didn’t even look surprised, I was so nervous to tell her, but in the end, she was fine with it, and she said she knew a long time ago that I was,” he chuckled, and Louis joined in. “Everyone seemed to know I was gay before I even told them,” Louis laughed. “And there was another time, when we were going to the supermarket, I think I was seven at the time, she would always get what I asked, and I would get told off by mum for making her buy so many things. I felt guilty about it, and I paid her back by doing all the chores she wanted,” he smiled, remembering all the small things they did together.

“Aww, that’s cute,” Louis grinned.  

“Yeah, she was so sweet about it though which is why I’ll always love her.”

“I haven’t really known her for long but I liked her, she was so nice to me.”

“She told me how much she liked you the first time you met her; she really liked meeting you.” 

“I hoped so; I didn’t want to make a bad impression on your family,” Louis sighed.

“They love you, Lou, don’t worry about bad impressions,” Harry smiled as he looked up at Louis.

Louis carefully wiped the tears off of Harry’s face and pressed a kiss to his forehead then his cheek. Harry grinned, pecking Louis on the lips afterwards.

“Thanks, Lou,” he sighed.

“What for?”

“For comforting me.”

“Of course I’m going to comfort you, you’re my Hazzie,” he grinned.

Harry smiled. “Number seventy-two, I love how patient you are with me. Like, thank you for helping me, Love. You’re honestly such an amazing person."

“Oh thank You Haz,” Louis blushed.

“I am so lucky to have you,” Harry said, smiling up at Louis.

“And I’m so lucky to have you; I love you so much.” 

“And I love you too baby” he grinned before snuggling further into Louis’ chest. 

 

~~~

 

Harry smiled as Louis curled up to his body. He quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. They were back in London and had stopped off at a park before they arrived home. It was mainly Louis’ idea, to help Harry take his mind off everything really. They were sitting in front of a lake and were just staring at the calm water. It was almost sunset, and the way the sunlight shimmered against the lake looked beautiful. 

Louis carefully picked up one of his hands and linked it with his. He slowly moved their hands around, watching the movements quietly. A cool breeze gently blew their hair to the side and Louis snuggled a bit closer to Harry.

“Thank you for bringing me here Lou; I really needed this.” 

“As long as I can help. Hey, don’t worry too much. I can see the worry in you,” Louis sighed as he brushed his other hand over his cheek, trying to smooth out the crease lines of his frowning face. “I don’t like seeing you upset.” 

“I’m sorry Lou, I can’t help but worry.”

“Everyone worries about something babe but how about we just relax here and we’ll save the worrying for later,” Louis shrugged.

Harry chuckled, a smile spreading across Louis’ face at the noise. “I guess you’re right.” 

“I’m always right,” he giggled before pecking his lips.

“I know baby. It’s why I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Harry hummed before speaking. “You know, number seventy-three, I love that whenever you say you love me, it feels exactly like the first time,” Louis smiled. “I remember the first time you said you loved me. I swear my heart seemed to beat out of my chest so hard and everything just seemed brighter, and it still does, everything just seems happier and brighter with you. Every time you tell me that you love me, it just feels like that all the time,” Harry said as he looked into Louis' eyes.

Louis gasped. “Wow, that’s so beautiful Haz.” 

“You make me want to sing from the rooftops and tell every person that I love you because the world needs to know that this breathtaking man to my right is mine.”

Louis hummed. “I’m yours.”

“And I’m yours as well, don’t ever think that I’m not. I don’t think that I could ever imagine myself with another person, it’d be just horrid.”

Louis giggled. “So dramatic.” 

Harry smiled. “I’m telling the truth. I love you so much.”

“I love you Haz; you’re so good to me, better than I could ever ask for.”

“And you’re way better than I could ever ask for.”

Louis grinned when he was rolled onto his chest. He stared into Harry’s green eyes, smiling to himself as he looked at him.

“Kiss me,” he whispered. 

“Gladly.”

Harry carefully pulled him in for a kiss, slowly linking their lips together. Their kiss was slow at first, Harry slipping his arms around his waist. Their legs tangled together and Louis smiled while he kissed back. He smiled at the feeling of Harry’s soft lips against him, but soon he pulled back.

“Maybe we should head back; it’s getting late,” Louis said.

“That’s true; I want to kiss you more though.”

“You can kiss me as much as you want and you don’t have to worry about the public, you can be as dirty as you want with me,” he smirked, and Harry immediately pulled them up. 

“Yes! Let’s go,” he grinned and dragged Louis to the car.

“You’re so eager.” 

“I want some private time with my baby,” he said, and Louis grinned.

“Alright then Hazza, take me away from here” he giggled.

 

~~~

 

Louis patiently sat down in their room; he was home earlier than Harry. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He let out a groan and soon fell back onto their bed. His day was shit to put it simply; he really hates some people. He sighed before sitting up and taking a deep breath. 

He knows Harry will be home soon and he honestly really needed him. 

His head lifted when he heard the door key being pushed in the door. Harry was here. He smiled as he walked out of the room and headed for the door. As soon as Harry walked in, he wrapped him in a hug. He let out a sigh, and Harry slowly hugged him back. It felt good to be in Harry's arms again.

“Baby?”

“Hi Harry,” he mumbled.

“Lou, are you okay?” He just sighed as he looked up at Harry’s eyes. “Oh baby, what happened?”

“It’s just work’s been stressful,” Louis pouted.

“Oh tell me about it,” Harry scoffed. 

“Honestly, some people just annoy me.”

“That’s just life baby; people are always gonna be there to ruin your life.”

“At least you don’t,” he muttered.

Harry smiled. “Hey, let’s get some tea yeah? I know you like that, then afterwards we can watch a film.”

“Thank you,” Louis sighed before releasing himself from Harry. 

“Uh, uh. What are you doing?” Harry said.

“What?” Louis frowned.

“You shouldn’t be walking,” he smirked before he pulled Louis into his arms. He lifted him into a bridal carrying position, taking him to the kitchen. Louis giggled, smiling into Harry’s chest. “Here you go Love,” he said before sitting him down on the counter. “You sit here while I make you your tea baby.”

Louis grinned when he kissed him and watched as he made his tea. After two minutes of Harry bustling around the kitchen, he brought him his tea. 

“Thank you so much,” Harry smiled as he watched Louis take a sip and he grinned when Louis nodded. “It’s beautiful Haz, thank you.” 

Harry smiled up at him, a look of fondness in his eyes. “Number seventy-four, I love all the little things about you.”  

Louis smiled as Harry brushed his cheek with his hand. “And what are these little things.”

“The freckles on your cheeks, the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, the dimples on your back, how you have a cup of tea before you go to bed, you sometimes talk when you sleep, and I know you don’t like the sound of your voice but I think it’s beautiful.”

Louis blushed. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Lou, everything about you.”

“I love you too Haz, thank you for helping me.”

“I want you always to be okay, Lou.”

“I’m always okay with you.” 

“Come on, let’s go watch that film now hey?”

“Yes! Let’s go,” he grinned and followed Harry to the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually high key pissed because I missed the ballot for the MTV EMAs show because no one bloody said anything about it.
> 
> Ugh, anyway. On a happier note, I still have another week of half term so that's good. Gonna see Thor tomorrow.
> 
> QOTD: What has been your favourite one so far? Have any stuck in your head or made you want to cry?
> 
> Comments/kudos/subscribe
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy.
> 
> New chapter my Lovelies!
> 
>  
> 
> VOTE FOR LOUIS
> 
>  
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)

It was the day of Harry’s grandma’s funeral. Harry was already quite sad from when he woke up that morning. Louis could tell Harry was going to be very upset today and he didn’t mind, he wanted Harry to let out all of his emotions today. 

Harry sighed as he pulled on his blazer. Louis smiled over at him, before stepping over and brushing some things off of his shoulder.

“You look great,” Louis whispered as he held a hand up to his cheek.

“I don’t feel great though,” he sighed and Louis frowned.

“Babe, I know, but she’ll have a great send off, and you’ll be there to see her. She’s definitely looking down at you Haz.”

“Thanks, Lou, I love you," Harry replied, a small smile edging its way onto his face.

“I love you too, let’s go okay? Otherwise, we’ll be late.”

“We don’t want that do we,” he smiled.

“You know where you have to go?”

Harry nodded. “Yes Lou, let’s go.” 

Harry smiled as they both went to the car. Louis had picked up his black umbrella along the way. 

The drive to where the funeral would take place was around three hours away. Along the way, the grey clouds blew in, but it didn’t rain, which was great. 

Harry would be one of the men helping to carry the coffin. He was glad that he was chosen to do it. The long journey brought them to the outskirts of Manchester to a small church upon a hill that also had a graveyard behind it. Their grandma used to go there, so they thought it would be appropriate to hold the service there. 

They parked close to the church and were half an hour early. Harry had to go ahead anyway, and Louis had to go inside. 

“Babe, I’ll meet you inside okay. I should be at the front, but I don’t know if they’ll let me because I’m not exactly family,” he laughed quietly.

“I’ll ask my mum,” Harry replied.

“Is she here already?” 

“Yes, she should be and-oh she’s over there,” Harry smiled over at her, which she noticed and she soon headed over to him after she finished her conversation.

“Hi Harry, are you alright?” Anne greeted, rubbing a hand over his back. 

“Yeah, I’m doing okay.” 

She sighed. “The service will start in twenty minutes.”

“Okay,” he replied.

“The men should be here with the coffin soon; you should head over to the front, the other’s are waiting.”

“Alright mum, I’ll see you soon” Harry kissed her cheek and pecked Louis on the lips. “I’ll see you soon okay.”

“Okay Haz, see you soon. I love you.” 

“I love you too Lou.” 

Harry smiled again before walking off towards the church.

Louis soon turned to Harry's mother after he left. “Hi Anne, are you okay?” 

“I’m hanging in there. It’ll be sad; I know that. I hope Harry will be okay as well because I didn’t realise he would miss her that much but he does get attached to people quickly though,” Louis nodded. “Come on then, let’s head inside, you’ll be sitting with us.”

“But I’m not family,” he said as she grabbed his wrist.

“You’re basically family to us, at least you will be soon enough. If he marries anyone, I hope it’d be to you.”

“Yeah,” he said to himself, but Anne smiled, giving him a knowing look. 

 

 

The inside of the church was beautiful. Many bouquets of flowers adorned the tables and pews while the stained glass windows reflected their patterns on the altar. 

The organ played a hymn chosen by Anne, the congregation soon standing after. Louis turned his head to see Harry walking down the aisle with the coffin resting on his right shoulder. He was standing at the front of the coffin, and they were all slowly proceeding down to the beat of the music. He saw Harry looking like he was trying not to cry and he smiled at his bravery.

When they got to the front, they slowly laid down the coffin on an elevated table. The four men had stayed for a few seconds before they headed for their seats. He smiled when Harry came up to him; he was looking down at his feet when he slotted himself in-between Louis and his mother.

“You did well, Haz,” he whispered as a hymn was starting to be sung.

“Thank you, Lou.”

They sang the songs and then it was time for the speeches. Anne went first then Gemma afterwards. Harry looked close to crying, so Louis took his hand in his, gently caressing his hands.

“You’ll be okay Harry,” Harry just nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek and he sighed. “Will you be okay to speak?”

“Yeah, I should be but could you come with me?” 

“Okay,” he smiled as Gemma came down from the podium. 

“Harry Styles, her grandson, would like to say a few words now.”

Harry nodded before stepping up and slowly walking towards the pulpit. Louis held his hand as they walked up the steps to the microphone. Louis smiled reassuringly at him before he began to speak.

“My grandmother was a special person to me. I think in her own way she was able to show all of us how important we were to her. I really will miss her amazing presence. I will miss her smile and her witty banter with me,” he smiled as he looked out over the audience. "I am thankful that she was my grandma and that I got to share s-so many special moments with her,” Harry sighed when he felt tears come to his eyes, he looked down at his shoes while he tried to make himself speak again. “I-I just, I just hope she can finally rest in peace because she honestly deserves it. The most w-wonderful gift you could give is the special p-part of y-you that will live in each of us. I will always remember you, Grandma, I love you,” he smiled once he had finished and Louis patted his back reassuringly.

“You did well Haz.” 

“Thank you,” he said as he stepped down from the pulpit.

 

 

The burial ceremony was filled with lots of rain. There was quite a downpour, and everyone was covering themselves with their umbrella.

Harry and Louis were huddled close together under their umbrella. Louis held it over Harry as he stared down at the coffin that was being slowly lowered into the ground. Harry stayed quiet throughout the whole process and didn’t respond to any of the movement around him. Louis smiled sadly as he looked at him, some men were covering the coffin with soil now, and Harry threw a rose inside as well as a few other people. 

“Babe,” Louis said when some of the people were walking away. The rain had calmed down slightly, and the sun was starting to shine a bit, but Louis still held his umbrella. “Did you wanna stay here for a bit?”

Harry nodded. “Okay.”

Louis smiled before linking their arms together and resting his head on his shoulder. It was quiet, and Harry was glad, the rest of the guests had gone now with his mum, step-dad and Gemma waiting in the car.

“Lou, I love you.” 

“I love you too Haz,” he replied.

“We can go back now,” he sighed, and Louis nodded.

Louis gently pulled Harry towards their car, slowly walking arm in arm. 

“How about we go back to your mums? We’ve still got time to stay,” Harry nodded. “I’ll drive babe.”

“Okay,” he replied and handed him the keys. “I love you, Lou.”

Louis smiled, pausing when he was about to open the door. “I love you too Haz.” 

“Thank you for being with me today.”

“I love you Haz, of course, I am gonna be there for you.”

Harry had smiled before he spoke. “Number seventy-five, I love how you have seen me at my worst yet you are still with me.”

“It’s okay baby; I’ll always be there no matter what yeah?”

“I’ve been through the whole lot for the past few days, crying and getting angry and you’ve had to deal with it, and I’m sorry for letting you go through that.”

“It’s fine, they’ll be times where things like this will happen, and you won’t always be happy, that’s fine, and I’ll understand Haz,” he smiled as he placed a hand on Harry’s cheek.

“Thanks, Lou, you’re honestly amazing.” 

Louis blushed as he looked down. Harry gently tipped his head up and slotted their lips together for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too but can we get out of here, it’s a bit weird to be standing in a graveyard,” Louis smiled as he looked at all the other graves around him.

Harry chuckled. “Alright.”

 

~~~

 

It was the next morning, and they had to go to work this morning. As usual, Louis was a bit lazy, and Harry was trying to wake him up.

They only stayed at Harry’s mum's house for a few hours before they had to leave.

“Hazza, please,” he whined, tugging the covers back over his body. “Just a few more minutes.” 

“Okay baby, I’ll give you a few more minutes” Harry smiled before gently pressing kisses to his body. He started with his cheek and slowly trailed down to his neck, then just underneath his ear and his shoulder. 

“Haz” Louis muttered, and Harry smirked.

“Yes, Love?”

“I know what you’re doing, and it’s not gonna work,” Louis whispered as Harry gently kissed his clavicle. He carried on going, kissing over his top until he got to his stomach. Slowly lifting up his top and resting his head on his stomach. He smiled when he felt Louis’ hand in his hair, gently massaging his head. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ bare skin, pulling some of his skin into his teeth. Louis shrieked a bit before it soon turned into a giggle. “Harry!” 

Harry grinned, pretending to bite him. “Argh!” 

“Stop it!” he giggled, and Harry smirked, eventually resting his head on his stomach. “What’s it with you and my stomach today.”

“Number seventy-six, I love your stomach, Lou, it’s a very comfy headrest,” he grinned, and Louis smiled back.

“That’s very weird.” 

“Yes, I have a stomach kink,” he smirked. Louis laughed into his arm as he felt Harry laughing into his stomach. “Your stomach is so soft; I could probably use it as a pillow, forget those pillows. I'll use you now.”

“You’re weirder than I thought.” 

“No, I’m cooler than you thought,” he grinned, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis snorted. “Of course” he began to pull his hair again, and Harry purred quietly. “You act like such a cat. You always try and lay on top of me; you love when I play with your hair, and you sometimes purr like a cat as well.” 

Harry laughed. “Maybe it’s my spirit animal.”

“Spirit of a cat, face like a frog,” he snickered and Harry gasped before hitting his thigh. “How dare you!”

“No, how dare you?! I don’t understand how you think I look like a frog?” 

“It’s not a bad thing; it’s a compliment, you look like one of those pretty frogs.”

“Why thank you,” he deadpanned.

Louis giggled. “You know I love you Haz.”

He hummed lowly. “I know, and I love you too” Harry sighed. “We really need to get up now.”

“Okay,” Louis giggled.

 

~~~

 

Louis smirked as Harry pushed him down on the bed. Harry was immediately kissing his neck and slowly tugging at his trousers. Louis sighed as Harry gently nibbled on his neck and began to grind down onto his crotch. 

Harry’s hands roamed over his sides and slowly pushed off his top. Louis lifted his arms, allowing him to take off his top. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lou.”

Louis gasped as Harry’s hand slipped down to hold onto his fattening cock. “B-Babe, take off your c-clothes.” 

Harry nodded as he reached to take off his top. Next came Louis’ jeans, Louis wiggling to get out of his jeans quickly. Harry grinned as Louis was left in just his boxers. He admired the curves of Louis' body as the light shone on his skin. Louis looked beautiful.

“I love you, baby.”

Louis giggled. “I love you too,” he said then pulled Harry into a kiss. 

“Number seventy-seven, I fucking love your thighs.”

“You do?” he breathlessly asked, a little surprised. 

“Yeah,” Harry whispered as he slowly began to kiss down his neck. Louis breathed heavily when he got down to his crotch then began to kiss the skin of his thighs. His lips glided over Louis' skin, sensually sucking on his thighs. He pushed Louis’ legs up onto his shoulders and smiled up at him. Louis gasped when Harry bit at his skin and gently massaged his thigh.

He grinned as he kissed further down until he got to his rim. 

“Is it okay for me to rim you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you can. Please," Louis muttered then gasped when Harry licked his hole. The way Louis' body tensed sent a tingle down his spine. His whole body shivered while Harry tentatively licked his rim. "H-Haz," he moaned when Harry sucked a mark onto his thigh. Even though Harry wasn't doing too much, Louis was still pretty responsive. The sounds Louis made always made him hard instantly.  His moans were beautiful and his movements were sensual. Harry had revelled in Louis' noises before he decided to suck on his rim again.

"Oh God," Louis muttered when Harry licked deep into his hole. After a few minutes, Louis felt a familiar tingle in his stomach. "Haz. M'gonna cum."

"Not yet, Lou."

He whined once Harry pulled away from his rim and soon appeared in his view again.  

"Love you, Lou," Harry whispered before kissing his lips.

"Love you too, Haz," he grinned then moaned once he tasted himself in Harry's mouth. Harry kissed a trail down Louis' stomach, just missing his hard dick and heading for his hole again. 

Louis watched as Harry took off the rings from his right hand and placed them on the bedside table. Harry reached for the lube that was just beside them and lubed up his fingers. 

At the first intrusion, Louis gasped. He pushed in deeper until his first finger was fully inside him. A whimper escaped from him when Harry licked in beside his finger, his tongue slipping in alongside it.

Harry felt Louis' hands slide into his hair, holding his head in place with his tight grip. 

He slipped his second finger in past his rim and Louis moaned again.

"H-Haz please."

His left hand came to grip Louis' thigh tightly while he continued to eat him out. 

It was when Harry slipped in his third finger and brushed against his prostate that Louis came all over himself. He whined once he felt Harry pull away from his hole. 

Harry decided to suck one last mark onto Louis' thigh before going to kiss his lips. 

"Thank you," Louis mumbled, and Harry smirked. 

"It's okay Lou; we can go to sleep now." 

"Did you cum?" Louis asked tiredly.

Harry hid his face in Louis' neck and smiled. "Yeah."

"I need to be cleaned," Louis whined and Harry quickly helped him get clean. 

"I love you, Lou," Harry grinned before pecking his lips.

"I love you too," Louis mumbled sleepily in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovin it. Harry's in my city right now but I can't see him so...  
>    
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH LOUIS IS PERFORMING AT THE ROYAL VARIETY SHOW BUT THE TICKETS HAVE SOLD OUT BUT THEY WERE £70 ANYWAY AND THAT'S BLOODY EXPENSIVE. TBH HE WOULD ONLY BE PERFORMING FOR THREE MINS ANYWAY SO IT'S NOT REALLY WORTH IT BUT IT'S LOUIS SO... 
> 
> VOTE FOR LOUIS
> 
>  
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)

The kitchen had lovely smells coming out of the area, and it seemed to wake Louis up, also Harry wasn't with him. Louis really wanted to go to the food but he felt drained. Maybe if he asked nice enough Harry would bring it to him. Eventually, after a few minutes of contemplating over the different situations and their endings, he decided he might as well get up. He would get to see Harry either way so that was a bonus.

Ungracefully, he rolled out of the bed and yawned as soon as he stood up. He tiredly walked in the direction of where the smell came from, using his nose to guide him to it. Surprisingly, he didn't crash into anything and he soon found himself by the door of the kitchen.

Louis sighed as he stepped into the kitchen, his toes curling in when he touched the tiled floor. He let out another yawn, gently rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. He leant his body against the door and smiled lazily as he admired Harry cooking them something to eat.

“Mornin’ Haz” he whispered.

“Mornin’ Boo,” Harry smiled, glancing over his shoulder quickly before looking at the food again.

Louis blushed to himself before walking over and pecking him delicately on the lips. 

“What’s cookin’?”

“I decided to do a fry up as it’s a Thursday.” 

“What's so special about Thursday's,” he giggled. 

"I guess not much, but I thought it would be fun to have one anyway."

"I don't mind Harry, whatever you want."

“Okay, Love,” Harry smiled down at him. “Have a seat baby; I’ll plate your food,” Louis nodded before he headed for the kitchen counter. “Okay, how many eggs do you want?”

“Two.”

“Bacon?” 

“Two please.”

“Toast?”

“One.”

“Hash Browns?”

“Two.”

“And beans?”

“No thanks,” Louis smiled while he watched Harry plate the food. 

“No?”

“Nah, don’t like 'em.”

“I didn’t know that,” Harry frowned as he handed him his plate.

“Really? thought I would have told you by now,” Louis replied with a tilted head.

“Maybe, I might have just forgotten. Silly me.” 

Louis smiled. “It’s fine don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“I won’t,” Harry chuckled. “Number seventy-eight, I love that I get to learn something new about you all the time. You’re a very complicated person, and I like that.”

“Thanks, it’s just what comes with me. There’s a lot to discover,” he smirked with a wink.

“I can tell,” Harry grinned as he put his own plate down. Louis winked before beginning to eat his food. “Oh God, is that the time?” Louis frowned. “I have to leave in forty minutes, so I’m gonna have to eat this quickly, m’sorry.” 

“It’s okay; it’s work. You have to go; I have to leave in an hour anyway,” Louis shrugged. 

“I’ll make it up to you later baby, I promise. How about you pick something for us to do and we can do it?” Harry suggested and Louis smiled.

“Babe, honestly it’s fine. You have work, so go get ready if you need to alright?”

Harry sighed. “Okay but we’re still doing what you want later yeah?”

“Of course, I’ll get the bus, and I'll see you later.”

“Alright Love, I need to get changed,” Harry muttered as he got up from his seat.

“Hey, thanks for breakfast. It was nice,” he grinned.

“Good, my King, deserves the best breakfast ever,” Louis giggled as Harry pecked him on both cheeks before kissing him hard on the lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, now go get ready,” he smiled, watching Harry jog out of the room. 

 

~~~

 

“Harry, I bought you something,” Louis grinned as he skipped into the living room with a wrapped gift for him. Straight after school had finished, he had managed to take a trip to the store, and he bought him the gift that he knew Harry would like. 

“Thank you so much, what is it, Lou?”

Louis giggled when Harry looked slightly confused as he smiled at him. He put his fingers to his lips before straddling Harry’s hips. He grinned as he handed him the box and gave him a peck before leaning back and watching his reaction. Harry slowly unwrapped the wrapping paper and raised an eyebrow when he saw a black shoebox. The label on the shoe box was covered with a black card so he couldn't see where it came from.

“What’s inside?”

“You have to open it babe” he giggled and rolled his eyes.

Harry slowly opened the lid, and soon his eyes widened before he tore off the top. “Lou” he whispered. "No way did you get me these?!”

“I did,” he grinned as Harry picked up the [Black Suede Yves Saint Laurent Chelsea Boots](http://www.ysl.com/gb/shop-product/men/shoes-boots-wyatt-40-chain-harness-boot-in-black-suede_cod11059827hf.html#section=men_shoes_boots).

“I have always wanted these,” Harry spoke in awe as he looked over the boots that he can now call his.  

“I bought them for you; I saw you looking at them a few weeks ago, so I thought why not?”

Harry looked up at him as though he was still in awe of what Louis had done for him. “Number seventy-nine, I love how you know me better than anyone else. You are honestly so amazing baby,” Harry whispered.

“Hopefully I know you better than anyone else, I want to know what to do at any time for you babe.”

“And you do, you do it well. I love you yeah?”

Louis blushed. “I know, I love you too.”

Harry grinned widely before pulling Louis in for a long kiss. He was relieved that Harry liked the gift because he would have been so upset if he didn’t. He wasn’t let go of for a while, and he smirked when Harry’s hands ran over his body. 

“Hazza, aren’t you going to try them on,” he laughed.

“I can do that later, but I want you now baby.” 

“Yeah?” Louis smirked as he bit his lip. “You want me.”

“I will always want you, Lou.”

“Good, ‘cause I will always want you too.” 

“Come on, let’s go to our room,” Harry smirked. “I am going to wear these every day,” he whispered into Louis’ ears. He carried him towards their bedroom with Louis’ legs wrapped around Harry’s hips. 

 

~~~

 

They had rescheduled their party for today, and thankfully all the food they bought was still fresh. They had prepared all the food and drinks that they would need and then set a few decorations around the house. 

“Everything set?”

“Yes, babe,” Louis smiled.

“Good, good. Guests should be here in a few minutes.”

“Alright, I might get a drink though.”

“Yeah me too. I’m gonna need one,” Harry chuckled to himself.

“I’ll get it for you,” he smiled as he patted his chest and walked towards the kitchen. He poured them both a glass of wine and came back to hand him the drink. “Here you go.”

Harry smiled as he took the glass. “Thank you, baby.” The doorbell rang just as he was about to kiss Louis on the lips. “I’ll get it” he said.

“It’s fine; we’ll get it together. It’s the first guest. Afterwards, we can do it individually.”

“Alright,” Harry grinned before they walked towards the door.

“Hi!” they both said when they saw Liam and Sophia standing by the door.

“Hey,” Sophia said, and Liam smiled.

“Come in!” 

“Oh, we brought you a gift.”

“Thank you so much,” Louis smiled as he took the gift bag from them. It was obviously a bottle of wine, and he gave Sophia a kiss on the cheek and Liam a hug.

“Would you like me to get you a drink?”

“I’ll have some water please” Sophia smiled.

“I’ll have water as well.”

“Alright,” Louis nodded before heading to the kitchen.

Harry led them to the living room, where he sat them down. 

After a few seconds of sitting down, Liam spoke. “Hey, I’m sorry about what happened to your grandma, Harry. It was really sad.”

“It’s fine Li, things like this happen” he sighed. 

“I know you talked a lot about your grandma; you two must have been really close.”

“Yeah we were, Lou’s been helping me get through it though which is great. He’s such a great person” he smiled sincerely. 

“That’s great,” he said as Louis came in with two glasses of water.

Just as Louis was about to sit down, the doorbell rang again. Louis chuckled. “I’ll get it.”

It was Niall who walked in next and smiled widely at everyone. Next came Zayn and Gigi then Luke, Ashton, Michael and Calum coming all together.

It was quite a full house with a lot of chatter and noise after a few minutes. They managed to fit everyone in the room, Louis sitting on Harry’s lap gave everyone enough space. The conversation soon turned to talking about Harry and Louis, which made Louis blush.

“How long have you two been together now?” Gigi asked with a smile.

“Three and a bit years” Louis replied while playing with Harry’s hands. 

“Wow, that’s so cool,” she replied, and many people nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, it’s been fun,” he giggled and Harry looked at him like he adored him. 

“It has been and still is,” Harry smiled.

“Well I’m just waiting for them to get married really,” Niall muttered, and everyone chuckled. 

Louis blushed as he bit his lip. Harry buried his face in Louis’ back, rubbing over Louis’ sides with his thumb.

“It’ll be soon, I promise,” Harry said.

“Thank you,” Niall smirked.

“Are you guys hungry? We have some food. Just come with us," Louis smiled, tilting his head to the kitchen.

“Yes,” a few people said, and Louis laughed.

They walked into the kitchen, and the food was already on the table. Harry took out lots of plates for them all. They all served themselves some food and most of it was gone by the time they were done.

Louis smiled as he saw everyone eating and talking with each other. Harry was the same behind him, just glad that everyone was enjoying themselves.

Once they all had their food, they went back to the living room, putting all the plates in their dishwasher. They were all a bit more relaxed now, as some people hadn’t met each other before, they probably were a bit precautious of the new faces.

Louis went back to sitting on Harry’s lap when they all sat back down. Louis smiled as Harry was gently rubbing his stomach.

They all stayed for another three hours or so before people were slowly starting to leave, one by one. Liam, Niall and Sophia were one of the last ones left now, and they stayed together for another hour before they had to leave an hour later. 

Harry sighed as he closed the door on them as they left.

“Well, that was fun,” Louis smiled.

“Oh yeah, it was great. Just a bit tired now.”

Louis nodded. “Well, I guess it is almost ten now.” 

“Did you wanna stay up for a bit?” 

“Yeah, sure thing babe.”

“Number eighty, I love how you get on with all my friends.”

“I know I’m just so brilliant that I can get along with everyone” he smirked, and Harry laughed.

“You’re so brilliant aren’t you,” he grinned as he turned Louis around in his arms.

“The best,” Louis winked.

 

~~~

 

Louis yawned as he stretched out his body, gasping when he felt a heavy body laying on top of him. His eyes shot open, and he looked down at Harry who’s head was resting directly over his heart. He stilled as Harry shifted his head and he soon was smiling as he looked at Harry’s lightly curled mop. He lifted his free arm up to his hair so he could run through it gently. 

“Mornin’ baby,” Harry sighed happily, his groggy voice making Louis smile.

“Mornin’ Love.”

“You know, there is one thing I love to do with you.”

“What is it?”

Harry grinned as he turned his body over, staring at Louis with his head still resting on his chest. “Number eighty-one, I love listening to your heartbeat,” he said, and Louis smiled happily. “I like to hear the thump of your heartbeat; it helps me go to sleep sometimes, your rhythmic heart is quite the relaxer you know.”

“I don’t know what it is about listening to heartbeats that makes it relaxing, but I like listening to yours as well,” Louis replied.

“It just reassures me, I just know that you’re real and this is not a dream even though it feels like it sometimes. M’always in Cloud 9 with you,” he grinned, and Louis blushed. His heartbeat was slowly increasing from the way Harry was making him feel, and he knew Harry could feel it as he beamed up at him. 

“I love you,” Louis sighed.

Harry smiled as he pecked his cheek. “And I love you too, so, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAH BOYYYYYYYYYYS. 
> 
> VOTE MY LOVELIES
> 
>  
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
>  
> 
> (I think I'm tired)
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts comment that no one reads*

"Hey Haz, m'gonna have a brew, did you want one?" Louis asked from underneath the blanket that Louis and Harry huddled under. Harry looked up at Louis from his spot on his chest and nodded. Even though it wasn't too cold, they just wanted a reason to be huddled together. It was one of their really fluffy blankets that they usually only got out during the winter periods.

"Thanks, Lou, that'd be great," Harry whispered before sitting up. Louis climbed out of their warm cocoon from behind Harry then skipped towards the kitchen. Two cups of tea, English tea for Louis and Chamomile for Harry.

 he got into the living room, he gasped when he saw Harry with tears in his eyes. 

"H-Harry, Babe, are you okay?" Louis whispered, placing the cups on the ground and crouching just beside him. Harry sat up and swung his legs back to the front. His eyes flickered up to Louis' when he placed a gentle hand on his knee. 

"I-I just thought of something that m-made me think of grandma a-and yeah, t-this is what happened," he nervously chuckled.

"Oh, Haz," Louis sighed, looking at him with sympathy then lifted his hand to his cheek. He wiped the tears away from his cheeks and kissed some of the tear tracks. 

"I m-miss her, Lou."

"How about we go and visit her grave sometime soon? Would that be okay? We can bring her flowers," Louis smiled, continuously pressing kisses all over his face and rubbing his back reassuringly.

"O-Okay."

"Great, I love you so much, Haz, you are so strong, so so strong for me," Louis muttered into his ear, and Harry curled into his body.

"T-Thank you," Harry sniffed. "For e-everything." 

"It's okay Haz; I love you."

Harry smiled into his chest. “N-Number eight two, I love how you n-never give up on me,” he sniffled. 

"You're my Love, of course, I won't ever give up on you." Harry curled into Louis' chest, and Louis kissed his forehead. "How 'bout we finish our tea then we can go and have a bubble bath, that okay?"

Harry nodded, sniffling one more time. "T-Thank you."

 

~~~

 

“Harry!” Louis whined from the bathroom. He had just come out of the shower, and he was trying to find a good style for work. His hair was already a little bit dry after using the blow dryer for his hair. He had some gel out just on top of the bathroom counter. He pouted as he ran a hand through his hair, thinking of anything he could do. 

“What is it, baby?” Harry called from the bedroom, he was getting changed himself and was probably half dressed or something like that. 

“I don’t know how to do my hair, could you do it for me? You are way better at it than me.” 

“Of course I am, Boo,” he said and Louis could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Oh shut up and come and help me,” Louis scoffed before hearing Harry’s quiet laughter from the other room.

Only a few seconds later, Harry came in without a shirt on and stood bare-chested at the door. He was quickly tying his hair up in a bun before he looked up at Louis. He only had his trousers on, and Louis bit his lip, then remembering the task he had at hand.

“Help?” he said then held up the tub of gel.

“Okay baby,” he smiled, walking over to stand behind him. 

He took the tube out of his hands then looked in the mirror in front of them. He didn't say anything about the obvious height difference between them, knowing that it could end up with a hit to the stomach. “How would you like it, Lou?”

“Any style is fine with me? Preferably a bit casual you know” Harry nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. Louis smiled as Harry gently tugged at his hair with a smirk on his face.

“Number eighty-three, I love your hair. It’s so soft and fluffy.”

“It’s not as good as yours,” Louis said.

“True” -Louis giggled- “I love you, I’ll make sure you look good.”

“I love you too Haz.”

Harry grinned as he ran a hand through Louis’ hair, pecking his cheek afterwards. Harry smiled as he swiped some gel into his hands before smiling down him. He ran the gel through his hair and swiped it towards the left side of his face. Harry spiked his hair, and Louis smiled when he added some finishing touches.

“Thank you so much babe,” Harry smiled as Louis pecked him on the lips.

“No problem, you look good because of me now” Harry grinned when Louis slapped his chest. “I always look good babe.'

“I know.”

“Hurry up Haz; I just have to wait up for you now.” 

“Boo, I’ll be ready in a bit, I’ll see you soon.”

“Of course, I’ll be in the living room” Louis grinned, kissing him on the lips again. 

“Alright, five minutes and I’ll be ready.” 

“Okay, shoo” he smirked before pushing his body away from him.

Harry laughed, winking at him as he walked out of the bathroom.

 

~~~

 

It was late on a Wednesday night, and they were both sitting in an Italian restaurant, Harry’s idea, that they had never been to before. It was recommended to them by one of Harry’s friends, so why the hell not. They decided to go on another date because they could. 

A medium sized candle sat in the middle of the table and provided a small bit of light in the dimly lit room. A delicate red rose sat in a small vase but it didn't compare to Louis' beauty. The whole atmosphere felt very romantic and Harry silently thanked his friend for recommending it to him. 

Louis smiled as Harry twirled his fingers in his larger hands, gently twisting their fingers together. 

Harry smiled as he pecked Louis’ knuckles and gently rested it against his cheek. A blush coated his cheeks before he looked down at the table. 

“I love you, Lou,” he smiled.

“I love you, Harry,” he giggled lightly.

Harry grinned as they stared into each other's eyes before they heard a clearing of the throat. Louis blushed a bit harder, and Harry smirked as he bit his lip. 

“Are you ready for the bill?” their waiter, Matt, asked.

“Yeah sure,” he nodded.

“Would you like anything else to eat before you go? Maybe some extra wine?”

Harry looked at Louis who shook his head. “No, thank you.” 

“Alright, I will be back,” the waiter smiled before hurrying back to his post.

They nodded, and Harry soon turned back to Louis. “I love you.”

“You’ve already said that,” he giggled.

“I know, but I want to say it again because I do.”

Louis grinned. “I love you too.”

“I love our dates together,” Harry smiled.

“I do too; you always manage to make them seem fun, no matter what it is.” 

“Number eight four, I love everything that we have experienced together,” Harry whispered.

“What do you mean?” Louis questioned.

“All our dates, the things we do together, the lazy days, the weird days, just anything really.”

“I like everything we do together, it’s fun, like now. I’m having fun with you Haz.”

“I am too,” he grinned. 

Louis stared at Harry as he played with his ring finger, biting his lip before looking down. 

“Here is your bill, Sir.” 

Harry immediately broke out of his trance, nodding as he took the small silver plate with the receipt on it. “Thank you.” 

Harry quickly paid for them before they headed outside. Louis smirked as he was pulled in for a kiss as soon as they were outside. The sky had darkened and now only the moon and a few lights shone their light down on them. It was a beautiful image.

“Hey, we can do that later,” he whispered against his lips.

“I guess so,” he laughed while they walked to the car. “Yeah.”

 

~~~

 

Harry walked into their home with a steaming hot cup of coffee for Louis. He had also brought him a small pastry for him to eat. It was a spontaneous decision for Harry but he knew Louis would appreciate it. He took his shoes off and left them by the door beside Louis' smaller ones. He quietly tiptoed in to the living room and smiled at his lover.

“Hi, Baby,” Harry grinned as he saw Louis laying on the couch.

“Hello, Haz,” he said when he saw him. He waved him over and smiled as Harry pecked him lightly on the lips.

“I got you something,” he smiled as he handed him the coffee and pastry before kissing him one last time.

“Thanks, Love, how nice of you.” 

Louis grinned as he scooted over and made some space for Harry. He slid beside him and wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist. He stared at Louis, his eyes softening as he looked at him. 

“I love you okay? So much,” he sighed.

“I know, I can tell. I love you too,” Louis grinned, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Number eighty-five, I love how you’ve given me everything that I have ever wanted,” Louis tilted his head to the side. “I love that you show me, love, you give me comfort, and you give me support for whatever I do. You never give up on me, and I could never ask for more from you. You always do a lot for me, and I promise that you are honestly the best thing that has happened to me,” Louis leant into Harry for a long kiss, and Harry sighed happily.  Their lips gently slotted together as Harry thumbed over Louis' cheek.

“I love you,” Harry muttered against his lips

“I love you too Hazza; I couldn’t ask for anyone else. ”I’m so glad that you are in my life.” 

“And I’m so glad that you are in mine.”

Harry soon leant further into his body, kissing him hard on the lips. He slowly licked into Louis’ coffee tasting mouth, him beginning to smirk as Louis whimpered. 

“Hazza, I have coffee in my hands, hot by the way. I don’t want to spill it on myself or on you.”

“Alright then, we’ll carry this on later,” he smirked, pulling Louis onto his lap. “If you want, that is,” he said as he whispered into Louis’ skin. 

Louis giggled. "I always want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts another comment that no one will read*
> 
> VOTE FOR LOUIS
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's good mah boyssss
> 
> VOTE FOR LOUIS
> 
>    
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)

It was close to the afternoon, and Harry was able to meet Louis for lunch. He had met him at the school he worked at many times before, and he was just waiting for Louis to come out. Harry was leaning against the bonnet of their car with his arms and legs crossed. He knew he would be out in a few minutes. He had a pair of shades that covered his eyes and he glanced up at the bright sky.

Luckily, the weather decided to be on his side today. The sun shone brightly in the sky and it looked like it was going to continue being a good day.

He smiled when he saw Louis walking down a corridor with his head slightly down, looking over some papers in his hand. He rang him and watched as he answered the phone, cautiously looking around. 

“Hi, Baby, look to your right,” Harry grinned.

Louis paused before slowly turning his head to the side. Harry's heart swelled once he noticed Louis' eyes light up and his mouth smiled widely. 

“Haz, hi!” Louis said, sounding slightly breathless.

“Hi Boo, you hungry?” Harry`asked.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s get lunch,” Louis nodded with a smile at Harry’s idea.

“I only have an hour Haz, well less than that.”

“We’ll be quick I promise,” Harry smiled, crossing his heart with his fingers and made sure that Louis saw it. 

“Thank you," Louis giggled as he flicked his hair out of the way. "I’ll be back soon. I’ll put my things away." 

“Don’t take too long Boo,  I’ll miss the sound of your voice,” Harry chuckled as Louis rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. Louis was back within two minutes. A few of his students smiled over at him, and he smiled back. “Come on.” 

"Bye Mr Tomlinson and Mr Styles," a group of girls called to them and Louis' blushed furiously as Harry laughed at their antics. They were frantically waving at the pair and Harry waved back while Louis just held his head in his hands. 

Harry watched Louis head to his side of the car and got inside. Louis still had a blush on his face while Harry still had a smile on his face. He immediately pulled out of the car park once Louis had put his seatbelt on and soon they were on their way.

"They seem fun," Harry chuckled.

"They love to go out of their way to embarrass me but they're good students so I can't complain. They've always wanted to know how we're doing since they saw us together for the first time."

Harry only shook his head in amusement as he heard the story.

They drove to a local sandwich shop and bought a panini for the both of them. They sat down in a booth that was close to the window after Harry paid for them.

“It's good to see you Haz; I wasn’t expecting you,” Louis grinned after interlocking their hands over the table.

“As I said, I missed you, and I wanted to see you. So I thought why not have lunch with Lou?” Harry replied, watching Louis' happy face. He looked so cute.

“Well I’m glad you came, I didn’t want to get too trapped in my work,” he sighed.

“Stressful?” Harry pouted.

“Yeah, I have to help my Year 11’s with their coursework. So I’m doing everything I can to make sure they get the best grade,” Louis replied, waving his hand around while he talked.

Harry smiled. “Good on you, I am glad that you are helping them.”

“It also means I may not be able to leave until six,” Louis sighed.

Harry pouted. “I’ll pick you up, Boo; I should be finished by then.” 

“Thank you,” Louis smiled. “I love you so much yeah?”

“I love you too,” Harry grinned. “Number eighty-six, I love that you make me feel like the luckiest person alive,” Louis blushed. “It’s very hard for me to find someone like you because it is impossible, it’s very hard to find someone who could put up with my weird habits or put up with my shit,” he chuckled. “I knew that you were special, you always have been special to me, and a lot of people spend their lives searching for someone like you, and I’m glad I found you. I’m glad you chose me, and I’m glad that I get to be with you,” Harry said and gently thumbed over Louis' cheek.

“You always manage to make me blush Harry,” he giggled. “You need to stop it.”

“I can’t stop, and I won’t stop saying that I love you,” he smirked.

“I guess I should be able to deal with it,” he said back, and he leant over to kiss Harry.

Their sandwiches were brought to each other, and he grinned as he took hold of his panini. They only stayed together for another twenty minutes before Louis had to go back to school.

“I’ll see you later baby.”

“Goodbye Haz, I’ll see you later.”

Harry smiled as he pecked his lips and climbed out of the car, walking with a slight skip in his step as he went back inside. 

 

~~~

 

They decided to go and visit Harry’s grandma for the weekend. Having told his mum already that they were coming up, they had spent a few hours at his mum’s before they headed for the graveyard.

Harry sighed as they drove through the many other graves with heartfelt messages carved into the stone. Her grave wasn’t that far away, and when they got there, Harry picked up the bouquet that they had bought and took it with them to her grave. As soon as they got out of the car, Louis linked his arms with Harry's and led them to her grave.

Once they got there Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, smiling reassuringly at him. The birds chirped around them and only a few other people were standing by the grave of a family relative or friend. Louis turned to see Harry with a pained look on his face and he comfortingly rubbed his back.

“Hi, Grammy,” he whispered as he put the flowers on the stone. “It’s Harry.”

“Hey, it’s Louis as well.”

“I miss you, I think we both miss you," he sighed. 

Louis nodded just as a cold breeze brushed over them. “Harry and I wanted to visit you today, we wanted to say hi.”

Harry hummed. “Yeah, I don’t know the next time we’ll be able to see you Grammy, but I hope it’ll be soon.” 

“It’ll be soon, I’ll make sure of it” Louis smirked, and Harry grinned. Louis felt happy that he had made Harry smile.

“I know you will.” 

They stayed there for another ten minutes, speaking about the past few days that had gone by. It was getting a bit chilly, and Harry sighed.

“Did you want to pray, Harry?”

“Okay, Lou," he replied. "I’ll do what you asked me to do soon, I promise,” he smiled.

“Huh?” Louis asked.

“Nothing boo.” 

Louis just nodded before taking Harry’s hand. Louis knew that sometimes Harry prayed when things got hard for him and whenever he felt upset, he would try and get him to pray about it.

“Number eighty-seven, I love how you know how to comfort me,” Louis smiled up at him. 

"I know this is hard for you, Love. I just want to be there for you."

"Thanks, Lou. Did you want to go back now?"

"It's up to you, Haz."

"Yeah, let's go back now."

Louis nodded, stepping on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Okay, Love."

 

~~~

 

Harry smiled as he walked into the living room. He saw Louis watching a cartoon, and he just rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Cartoons again?” he laughed. 

“Yes,” Louis pouted.

Harry grinned before slipping in behind Louis on the sofa. Louis groaned as Harry rolled onto his body but soon let out a giggle as he tapped his waist. 

“You’re so heavy,” he sighed, and Harry just replied by blowing a raspberry in his neck.

“Ahh!” he laughed, 

Harry nosed at his neck with a large smile on his face. 

“You’re still a boy that doesn’t want to age,” he smirked when Louis pouted. “Number eighty-eight, I love the fact that you completely refuse to grow up.”

“Ugh, get off me you oaf,” he mumbled, a smile threatening to appear on his lips.

“No, I find it cute when you sometimes watch a cartoon or wear goofy socks because it’s different, and I like different.”

"Whatever you say, Harry," Louis giggled. "It must be because I'm working with Year 11's; they're rubbing off on me."

"Really?"

"They're teaching me their lingo as well." Harry snickered. "Seriously! I know 'lit', 'goals AF' and 'OTP'. They think we are goals AF as well, one of them said that we're their OTP."

"How do they know about us?"

"They see you whenever you pick me up from school and drop me off. They ship us."

"That's cute," Harry grinned while he kissed Louis' cheek. 

"I know, they always want to know how you're doing. I think they like you more than me," Louis muttered while rolling his eyes. 

"I'm so amazing, Lou, 'course they'd like me," Harry smirked.

Louis gasped. "I'm the one that teaches them!"

"They just want to know more about the man behind such a brilliant person."

Louis blushed. "I guess that is true."

"I love you, Lou."

"I love you too," Louis giggled just as he turned into Harry's neck. 

 

~~~

 

“Harry,” Louis whined, his back slowly arching off of the bed. Harry lay over him while he kissed under his jaw, his hand running over Louis' skin.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Harry muttered into his neck, rolling his hips in slow motion. “So good for me.”

Harry slowly licks into Louis' mouth, their tongues moving together perfectly. Louis’ body was trembling with want while Harry carefully made love to him. It felt wonderful, and Harry couldn’t get enough of it. His smell, his beautiful moans and the raw feeling of Louis’ rim. 

“I love how good you feel. You’re so amazing.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“You-uhh-Baby,” Harry murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck afterwards. Louis whined loudly as Harry changed the angle slightly and hit his prostate dead on. “Shit.”

“Fuck me Haz,” Louis gasped, clawing at Harry’s back when he felt close to cumming. 

Harry watched with a smile on his face as Louis turned his head to the side and closed his eyes in pure bliss. He listened to the occasional ‘uh’ that left his mouth, and he bit his lip while his hips slapped against Louis’ thighs.

Harry moaned, the overwhelming feeling of love washing over him as his hips quickly rolled against  Louis. He always felt like it was a privilege to kiss Louis, let alone make love to him. He loved the feeling of Louis’ body, groaning every time he clenched down on him. 

“Harry, I-I’m gonna- M’coming,” he whimpered.

“Okay baby,” Harry smiled before burying his face in his neck. He inhaled his scent that always smelt so good, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Ahh, H-Haz. Ah!” he moaned as his back arched off of the bed. 

“Jesus, m’gonna cum baby.” 

It wasn’t long before Louis came all over his chest 

“I can never get enough of you Lou.” 

Louis smiled into Harry’s chest, a light blush covering his face. “I know, I’m just so amazing aren’t I.”

“That...is very true,” Harry grinned. “You make me so happy.” 

“I’m glad I do, ‘cause you do too. I love you so much.”

“Number eighty-nine, I love when you say you love me.” 

Louis smirked up at him as he rested his chin on Harry's chest, staring up at him through his eyelashes. “Do you now.”

“Yes, it always makes my heart skip a beat whenever I hear you say that you love me.”

“Hmm…” Louis said, pretending to be in deep thought. “I love you; I love you, I love you-”

“Stop Lou,” Harry laughed. “You tryin’ to give me a heart attack?”

“Maybe…” Louis giggled before kissing under Harry’s jaw. “M’gonna slowly kill you with all of my love.” 

“Doesn’t sound like such a bad way to die actually,” Harry smiled.

Louis smirked as snuggled into Harry’s side. “Cause of death: Louis being too much of a Casanova.” 

Harry chuckled. “Sounds about right.” 

There was a short pause before Louis spoke. “You’ll hit ninety tomorrow; you’ve not done so bad Styles.” 

“Told you I could do it.”

“M’gonna miss this.”

“You think I’m gonna stop telling you things I love about you? Lou, you’ve got me all wrong.”

“I’ll hold you to it Styles.” Louis smiled softly, delicately running his fingers over Harry’s chest.

“I love you, Lou,” Harry sighed.

“I love you too Haz,” Louis grinned as he leant up to rub his nose against Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudddeeessss I can't wait to see Harry in April!!!!
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH THE KIWI MUSIC VIDEO

Harry frowned when he walked into the empty house, normally he would have heard Louis by now, but there was nothing. He placed his shoes beside Louis' (so he was in then?) and dropped his satchel to the floor. 

“Lou?” He called. Nothing. He sighed while he walked deeper into the house. “Baby?”

Harry headed towards their bedroom and slowly dropped his bags beside him. He noticed that there was a small sticky note on the living room door and he smiled when he recognised it as Louis’ writing. 

I’m in the bedroom Haz xx it read with a smiley face that had crosses for eyes. 

Harry grinned even wider when he finished before skipping over to the back. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face when he saw Louis laying down on the bed. His gaze softened as soon as he saw Louis curled into a foetus position.

"Lou? You awake?"

"Yeah," Louis whispered, stretching his body out on the mattress. 

“Hey baby,” Harry whispered once he lay on the bed and slowly wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

“Hi, Haz,” Louis smiled after he turned his head over his shoulder and nosed at Harry's cheek.

“Wait!”

“Huh?”

Harry kissed his hair before running back out of the room. He grabbed a blanket and a teddy bear they kept in their spare room. Louis now faced the door and he lazily looked at Harry through his eyelashes.

“You’re weird sometimes Haz,” he laughed breathily through his nose.

“I just had to Darling.”

Harry wrapped them both up in the blanket and placed the toy in front of Louis. "Love you, Lou."

"I love you too." 

Two hours later they woke up. Louis sleepily rolled over and kissed under Harry's jaw. He grinned when Harry pulled him on top of his body. He rested his head underneath Harry's chest and sighed. Harry's hands slipped down to the curve of Louis' back, gently rubbing over the skin before his bum. 

"You know, there is another thing I love about your body."

"What is it?" Louis whispered.

"Number ninety, I love the dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine," he said, rubbing his hands over the skin. 

Louis giggled. "I never really noticed them before."

"I think they're beautiful, look really good on you." 

"Well, thank you."

"You are my beautiful Baby."

Louis giggled. "We're at ninety now, only ten more to go."

"I know, I'm a bit sad that it's almost gonna be over."

"All these things that you say about me make me feel very special," Louis said as he looked into his eyes. 

"Well you are very special Lou, and you should know that. The whole world deserves to know that."

"Then you wouldn't be able to keep me all for yourself," he giggled before rolling onto his back. 

"That is true. I do want you all to myself. Then, when I marry you, you will definitely be mine."

Louis loved the sound of that.

 

~~~

 

Harry stared up at Louis as he laid on top of his body. Louis was dressed in some sweatpants and a white top while Harry had on some skinny black jeans with a sheer black top.

This morning Harry had been blessed with the lovely sight of Louis' smile. Just as he woke up, his head to look at Louis who lazily looked at him with a smile.

Harry sat there with a large smile on his face, watching as Louis concentrated on his face. Louis’ hands delicately brushed through his hair, his fingers occasionally pulling on a strand before continuing down to the ends. This time they gently stroked over his cheek tracing over the soft skin until he reached the corner of his lips. Harry watched in awe as Louis gently thumbed under his lips before pressing a small kiss to his lips. 

When green met blue, they both broke out into a wide smile. Harry’s heart soared with happiness when he heard Louis giggle into his neck. 

“Number ninety-one, I love that you are the only person I need.” 

“Yeah, I’m so great to have around,” he smirked.

“I know, my beautiful baby.” 

Louis sighed happily before he bit his lip afterwards. 

"I was wondering if you were free next Friday?" Harry asked as he looked into Louis' eyes with a hint of worry. 

"Yeah, it's half term, I should be free Haz, why d'you ask?"

"I just wanted to take you out on a date if that's okay."

Louis smiled. "Of course, Haz, of course, you can. I'd love to."

Harry grinned back. "Great! I can't wait."

"Where you gonna take me?" Louis grinned.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you," Harry muttered into Louis' neck and Louis giggled.

"Why not?"

"I just can't babe," Harry shrugged. "You're not gonna get it out of me."

Louis pouted. "Okay, I guess not." Harry raised an eyebrow as Louis looked up at him with a smile on his face. "What?" Louis laughed.

"Why are you looking like that?"

Louis snickered before rolling out of bed. "I'm just thinking about how I have no school next week you know, I'm happy."

Harry sat up in the covers, the duvet pooling around his waist. He watched Louis with a careful eye while he floated around the bedroom just grabbing a few of his clothes.

Eventually, Louis came back to him and Harry's eyes followed his every movement. Louis sat down on his lap, quickly wrapping his arms around Harry's neck after placing the clothes down.

"Just gonna have a shower baby, join me if you want."

"Maybe, m'still a bit tired Lou."

Louis simply smiled then quickly gave him an Eskimo kiss. "You'll only get to shower with me if you tell where we are going for our date."

Harry laughed straight after and Louis pouted. "I knew that you were doing something Lou, I'm afraid that you'll have to be showering alone this morning."

Louis sighed. "Okay."

"I love you," Harry whispered and a smile instantly came to Louis' face.

"I love you too Haz."

 

~~~

 

“Come on Haz! Up we get!” Harry groaned as he covered his eyes with his forearm. Louis sat perched on his hips with his legs on either side of his hips with a wide smile on his face. “We have work to go to.” 

“Ugh, why are you so happy?” Harry moaned, gently caressing Louis’ leg with his hand.

“It’s the last day of term for me, thennnnn it’s a holiday for me!” 

“Lucky you, I wish we all had your privileges.”

“Well, you have the weekend with me when you come back,” Louis winked.

“That’s true,” Harry grinned. “Couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“Oh stop it,” Louis giggled as he rolled off of Harry’s body.

“Let’s go, you have breakfast to make me.”

Harry smirked as Louis pulled his body up from the bed and lead him to the kitchen. Harry made them both a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast.

“Thank you Haz.” Louis smiled when his plate was placed in front of him. 

“No problem baby,” he replied, kissing Louis on the lips. 

They ate together in silence, Harry still trying to fully wake up from his sleep. It only took them ten minutes before they were heading off to the shower. They slowly stripped down until they were naked then climbed in under the hot water. Louis immediately turned to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and smiled into the curve of his neck.

“Number ninety-two, I love our morning routine.”

“It’s not that different from what everyone else does Haz,” Louis chuckled, and Harry gently pinched his back. Louis let out a little squeak as he pressed his body further into Harry’s. Harry simply smirked down at Louis as he scowled at him.

“I was wondering, since it is a bank holiday on Monday, if we could visit my family, it’s been a while.”

“Totally Lou, whatever you want.”

“Thank you,” Louis smiled. 

“Love you Loubear,”

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Love you too Haz.”

 

~~~

 

It was around midday, and they sat in a small cafe only a few miles away from their home. Louis lazily chewed on a panini while Harry gently tore a piece of his sandwich off. Louis stared out of the window beside them, paying attention to the growing flowers and the green grass outside. Occasionally he would smile at some of the people who walked by, and they would smile back. Harry admired the way Louis looked with his high cheekbones and his eyelashes, one of his favourite things on the endless list about him. 

“What are you looking at?” Louis smirked when he caught Harry staring at him. 

“You. You’re a lovely sight for me to see.”

“Thank you,” Louis giggled.

Louis was just about to take another bite of his sandwich when Harry went to speak again. “Number ninety-three, I love your eyelashes.” Louis flirtatiously batted his eyelashes making Harry laugh at him. “They way they cast a shadow over your cheeks and how long they are.”

“They’re not much Haz; they’re only a small part of my face.”

“It may only be a small part but it is still beautiful, and I love them.”

Louis smiled down at his plate with a light blush on his cheeks. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Harry grinned, reaching over to wipe a few crumbs off the corner of his mouth.

Louis blushed even harder before looking up at him through his eyelashes. “Thank you…again.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Harry groaned, clutching his heart dramatically. 

“Like what?”

“When you look at me through your eyelashes! Makes me want to faint with how good you look.”

Louis laughed, throwing his head back before covering his mouth. “Sorry!” 

“Baby, everything you do makes me want to spontaneously combust.”

“I’m just that hot right?” he giggled.

“Yeah, but I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM PISSED THAT I CAN'T GET TICKETS TO THE EMAS
> 
> VOTE FOR LOUIS
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 2000 READS MAH BOYS!
> 
> p.s (only two chapter left :C)

They had finished buying some clothes at a shop, Louis saying that he needed a few extra shirts before starting up the new term again. Their bags were handed back to them once he had paid and Louis wrapped a bag handle through his fingers before linking his other hand with Harry’s. 

“Thank you for coming, we hope to see you again.” the cashier said, showing them a wide smile.

“Thank you,” Louis grinned then the two of them left the clothing store. 

It didn't take long for Louis to feel a little hungry as they had been walking around for a lot. Harry suggested that they went to the food court and Louis agreed with his statement. After walking through the shopping centre, they chose to have some ice cream together.

Harry kindly asked Louis to wait at a table but Louis pouted, saying that he wanted to pay for it himself. Harry wouldn't let him.

“Here you go Lou,” Harry smiled as he placed a medium sized tub on the table in front of him. 

“Looks lovely, thank you Haz,” he replied, shooting his head up to look at Harry then placed his phone down on the table. 

Once Harry sat down, Louis instantly linked hands with him over the table. Harry coyly smiled before gently squeezing his hand. Louis blushed when Harry kissed his knuckles and laid it back on the table.

“Number ninety-four, I love your hands.” Harry smiled, turning his smaller hands over so he could see his palms. 

“Interesting,” Louis said after having a spoonful of his ice cream. 

“Your hands may be small, but they do fit mine perfectly.” 

“Oh shush, you love to rub it in that you are bigger than me,” Louis scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed. “But I love that you are smaller than me, it’s perfect for cuddling.”

“Yeah sure,” Louis joked with a smirk.

“When we hold hands, I like being able to wrap my fingers around yours." Louis raised an eyebrow. “And your hands are great for something else too,” Harry smirked.

“Oi! Styles, this is not the type of thing that should be said in this environment,” Louis screeched, hitting him on the shoulder.

“What?!” he giggled. “I didn’t say anything; you simply assumed that I meant something.”

“You are a dirty, dirty boy Styles,” Louis said, having another spoonful of ice cream. 

“I know you love it, Lou,” he winked. 

“Okay, I guess I do. I love you and your quirky side.”

"And I love you," Harry smiled as he pressed a kiss to Louis' lips.

 

~~~

 

It was finally time for them to visit Louis’ family, the drive which normally took three hours now stretched to four because of the traffic. Even though Louis never really liked long car journeys Harry still made it as enjoyable as he could for him while keeping a watchful eye on the road. 

Louis smiled gleefully once they arrived at his old home. Once the car had stopped, Louis bounced out of the car and quickly ran round to grab Harry’s hand and drag him to the door.

The familiarity of his family home instantly made him smile as they walked down the pathway.

“You’re so cute,” Harry mumbled, smiling widely afterwards.

“I know,” Louis giggled once he had gotten his key from inside his jeans pocket.

He opened the front door and immediately some screeches were heard. 

“Louis!” the girls called.

“Hello, girls!” Louis grinned as all his sisters rushed over to hug him. Ernest and Doris both came up to him but were a bit slower than the rest. “Hi, mum! Hi Dan!” he smiled at his mum just as Harry closed the door behind them. 

“Harry!” they quickly ran to the hug him as well. 

Louis frowned when he noticed that Lottie and Felicitie weren’t there. “Where’s Lots and Fee?”

“Lottie has gone to the shops, and Felicitie is staying with friends,” Johannah said.

“Oh okay,” Louis nodded before smiling at his mum.

“Hello Harry,” Johannah grinned when the girls finally let go of him.

“Hello Johannah,” Harry beamed, looking up at her after he ruffled Daisy's hair.

“Come in both of you, have a seat! Would you like a drink or anything?” she waved them into the living room.

“I’m alright mum,” Louis answered as he held onto Pheobe's hand.

“Harry?”

“I’m okay but thank you,” Harry replied. 

“Lou! I’ve got something to show you!” Daisy grinned before pulling him towards the living room.

"Hey, m'just gonna get the bags," Harry said, nodding towards the outside of the house.

"Okay, come back soon," Louis smiled.

They all took a seat waiting for Harry to get back from putting their bags in Louis’ bedroom. Louis smiled as soon as Harry came back into the room just as Daisy had started talking to him about what she had.

"Harry, could we speak with you in the kitchen."

Harry looked a bit confused before realising something. "Yeah, okay."

Louis frowned as Harry walked off with his mum and step-dad. He sent Harry a look, but all he did in return was smile back. He returned his attention back to Daisy who had a pout on her lips and Louis chuckled. 

“Sorry, Daisy.”

Louis concentrated on looking at Daisy’s new makeup kit that she had but he couldn’t with his mind wondering what Harry was talking about with his parents. Having spent a few minutes talking about makeup he kinda hoped that Harry would save him soon.

Only five minutes later Harry came back with a large smile on his face then sat beside Louis. “Hey, babe. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. You?”

“Great,” Harry smiled before kissing his lips. 

They spent hours playing with his sisters, Lottie coming back after an hour and smiling when she saw his brother and his boyfriend. Eventually, it was time for bed and Louis took them up to his bedroom. It was still the same from when he was younger. Harry smiled when they walked in, wrapping his arms around Louis’ body and kissed his neck.

“Number ninety-five, I love how you look after your family.” Louis blushed. “You care for them so much, and it’s lovely to see. You know I would love to see you with our own children one day.”

Louis gasped, turning his head to the side to kiss him quickly on the lips. His arms wrapped around Harry's neck as he slowly turned in Harry's arms. Their kiss slowly deepened as Louis turned his head to the side. Harry moaned quietly as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. His hands moved to Louis' hips and he gripped onto the small pudge by his jeans.

When he felt Louis pull him back towards his bed, he slowly pulled away and he was left breathless. “N-Not here Lou.”

“Why not? It’s not stopped you before,” he giggled before kissing him again. 

“Lou,” he whined. “You know what I mean.”

“Hm…I guess I’ll stop,” Louis whispered, delicately dragging his finger over Harry's shoulder.

“I’m not saying you should stop, but I don’t want to go too far in your parent's house.”

“Again, it hasn’t stopped you before.”

“That was only because it was late and everyone was asleep.” Harry grinned.

“Sure and it was good from what I remember.” 

Harry blushed then kissed him again. “Yeah, it was. I love you.”

“I know, and I love you too.”

 

~~~

 

They were going to the park with Daisy, Phoebe and Ernest, everyone else a bit too tired to leave the house. It was a lovely day to go out, and they thought that they would utilise it. Plus it was a great way to spend time with his family. Daisy and Phoebe walked slightly ahead of Louis and Harry, linking their arms together while they walked. 

One of their hands was linked with Ernest’s as they walked down the pathway. Harry and Louis occasionally swung Ernest in their arms, who would laugh loudly every time. Harry found it cute how caring Louis was with his family.

Up ahead in the distance, Louis spotted a small convenience store, and he thought about going inside.

“How about we go to the shop? We can buy them something to eat,” Louis suggested, and Harry nodded.

“That’s a good idea.”

“Daisy! Phoebe! We’re going to the shop. Do you want anything?” 

“Water should be fine,” Phoebe replied.

“Crisps for me please,” Daisy said afterwards.

“Wait inside; I’ll get everything.”

“Thanks, Haz,” Louis grinned before waiting just by the door with Daisy, Phoebe and Ernest on his hip.

After two minutes Harry came back and handed everyone their things.

“Hey, I got you some gummy bears. I know you said you didn’t want anything but I thought you might like it.”

Louis’ eyes widened in joy. “Thank you! I love these!”

“You’re so cute.”

Louis scoffed. “I’m not cute.”

“You’re very cute Lou, and I have another one for you. Number ninety-six. I love how excited you get over small things.” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Like the gummy bears, for example, I like seeing when you appreciate the small things.”

Louis chuckled before turning to Ernest. “What do you think Ernest? Do you agree with what he is saying?” Ernest simply tucked himself into Louis’ shoulder, and Louis laughed. “Thanks for the help Ernest.”

Harry grinned happily, leaning in to press a kiss to Louis’ soft lips while being careful to avoid crushing Ernest. Louis blushed to himself then looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. They both jumped when hey heard a squeal come from a few metres away and turned to see a girl who was looking at them with wide eyes. Her hands were scrunched up by her face, and she was grinning so wide that her face had become slightly red.

“You two are so cute!” she squealed. “Is that your child?!”

Both Harry and Louis blushed, avoiding eye contact for the time being.

“No, this is my brother,” Louis said. “Say hi Ernest.”

“Hello,” he smiled at the stranger.

“You two make such a lovely couple,” she gushed. “How long have you been together?”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “Three years now.”

“You’re so lucky to have each other.” 

“I am aren’t I,” Harry whispered before reaching a hand up to gently cup Louis’ cheek. “I love you,” he said then quickly pecked Louis on the lips.

The girl let out one more squeal. “I’ll leave you two alone now,” she said before scurrying off. 

Harry smiled at her then looked at Louis. “I hope you know that I want as many children as possible with you.”

Louis blushed as he rested his head on Harry's chest. "We'll have to see about that. I have to deal with you first."

Harry gasped. "Rude, you're more of a child than I am." 

"No, I am not!"

"You're eating gummy bears," Harry deadpanned. 

"Oh shh, let's just go."

Harry smiled as Louis walked off with Daisy and Pheobe and he quickly followed along after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE FOR LOUIS
> 
> [VOTE](http://www.mtvema.com/en-gb/artists/482fh4/louis-tomlinson)
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL DONE TO LOUIS FOR HIS EMA. I'M GONNA THANK EVERYONE WHO VOTED FOR HIM. WE DID IT Y'ALL
> 
> P.S. (There are two more chapters, I lied)
> 
> UPDATE: I added number 98 which I somehow missed out.

They were finally back in London. They left at seven knowing that they had work the next day. Even though the journey would have been quicker, they stopped at a service station along the way. It was close to midnight now, and Louis was on the verge of falling asleep. Harry had carried their suitcases back into the room, and Louis sleepily trudged to the bedroom. Harry watched him with a soft smile on his face before deciding to go and help him. Naturally, he decided to carry Louis the rest of the way to their room, and he didn’t make a fuss when Harry lifted him off the ground. 

The sight of Louis curling into his body made his heart race. He just looked so cute. The small puffs of breath that left his mouth could be felt on his chest but he didn't mind. Louis' arms had curled around his neck and  Once in their bedroom, he gently placed his feet on the ground and Louis reluctantly let go of him. 

“T-Thanks Haz,” he yawned and stretched his body out like a cat. His top rose slightly and revealed a slither of his tanned stomach. 

“No problem baby,” he grinned. “Can you lift your arms up for me Sweetheart?”

Louis slowly raised his arms above his head, and Harry helped him take off his top. He helped Louis sluggishly take off the rest of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers.

“Bathroom Lou, gonna brush our teeth okay.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered before raising his arms up above his head and reaching for Harry. 

Chuckling to himself, he carried Louis who clung to him like a koala to the bathroom. They both brushed their teeth, Louis, more slowly than Harry, then they headed for bed.

“You look so tired baby; we might leave a shower until the morning then.”

Louis nodded with a yawn once they got to the bedroom and Harry carefully tucked him into bed.

Harry quickly undressed so he could join Louis again. Once he did, Louis snuggled into his chest. Harry smiled fondly, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. 

“Thank you H-Haz; I love you.”

“Number ninety-seven, I love how cute you look when you’re sleepy.”

“M’not cute,” he grumbled, and Harry laughed.

“You are baby, my cute sleepy baby.”

“M’too tired to argue now,” Louis whispered before rolling onto Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckled through his nose. “Okay Lou, Goodnight.”

“G’night,” he whispered.

 

~~~

 

Harry had finished work early and decided to do a session at the gym. Louis was already home and finishing some marking he had left to do. Once he stepped through the door, he headed for the living room where Louis was surrounded by many books. Harry smiled at Louis when he saw him sitting there with his tongue sticking out. It looked as though he had a long essay to mark and Harry didn't want to disturb him in case he was too busy.

Harry slowly walked up to him while Louis just finished on the last few lines. There was a bit of space beside Louis and he moved a few of the books out of the way. He slipped into the seat beside him and gently wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder. He chuckled to himself when Louis jumped a little before turning his head to the side.

“Hey Boo,” Harry smiled, greeting him with a few gentle kisses on his lips. 

Louis blushed when they pulled away. “Hey Haz. How was work?” Louis asked.

“It wasn’t so bad actually; I got let off early which is great. I might go to the gym for the bit though,” Harry smiled as he slowly pressed kisses against the side of his face while he spoke. He heard the angelic sound of Louis' giggle in his ear before he went to face him.

“Oooo, can I come with you?”

“Sure, Lou! That’d be great,” Harry smiled.

“You know that I’m just gonna end up watching you anyway.”

Harry chuckled. “You can help me then.”

“Maybe I will,” Louis winked before getting up.

They both changed into gym attire; Louis wearing a tank top, gym shorts and Adidas trainers while Harry wore a white top, gym shorts and Nike trainers. 

“Ready Lou?”

Louis hummed. He had checked for his phone, keys and wallet before they headed off. 

There was this gym that they always went to, Harry more than Louis. It wasn’t too far away; it had nice facilities and a good price. The gym was surprisingly quiet, only a few other people were either using a treadmill or a cycle machine. They were pretty oblivious to the other people as they all had headphones.

They put their stuff in a locker before they headed to the main gym. 

“What did you want to do first?” Louis asked, and Harry shrugged.

“I don’t mind, maybe the treadmill first?”

Louis almost agreed, but an idea soon came to his head. “Come follow me; I know what we can do.”

Louis ran to one of the dance studios and checked if it was free, which it was. After asking the receptionist if they could use the room, they went inside. Harry watched with a smile as Louis grabbed a large mat for them to work on. He dragged it across the floor, towards an open area of space. Harry frowned in confusion when Louis laid on the ground and stared at him.

“Plank over me.”

Harry smiled in realisation before doing what he said. Once above him, he grinned down at Louis. 

“Now, I want you to give me ten press ups with a kiss each time.”

“How about twenty?”

Louis smirked. “Whatever you want, Haz.”

Harry nodded then started his exercise. Louis started giggling after ten, and when he got to twenty, he held the kiss for a longer time. 

Louis let out an ‘oof’ when Harry sat on his waist. “Ugh, you’re heavy.”

“M’not heavy,”

“You’re right; you’re just extremely muscular,” Louis smirked as he rolled them over. “Next exercise. Sit-ups.” Louis shuffled back, so he was holding onto Harry’s trainers. “Kiss me each time you sit up.”

Harry grinned happily before beginning. Louis patiently sat on his calves and puckered his lips for Harry. By the end, they were both smiling, and Harry pulled Louis down with him for a kiss. They lay there for a minute just enjoying each other as they kissed.

“I heard that mixing intimacy with fitness can lead to increased strength or something? You may be able to bench press more.” Louis whispered against his lips. “You do 120kg now don’t you?” Harry nodded with slightly hooded eyes. “Impressive but maybe you want to go a bit higher?” Harry hummed. “Well just lay back down for me.”

Louis got into a downward facing dog position, his legs on either side of Harry’s closed legs. He let out a sigh once he felt his thighs stretch out in his body, it had been a while since he did yoga. “What are you doing?” Louis just smirked before slowly going to an upward facing dog, their crotches rubbing together in the process. “Oh.” He had continued a few more times before he felt Harry’s hard on through his shorts.

“How ‘bout we go try that bench press?” he smiled innocently.

Harry groaned when Louis rolled off of his body. “You’re too much.” 

They both put the mat back before running back into the gym. 

They headed for the bench press that was free. Harry took a seat on the bench and laid back down. “Right, this one is on 130kg. I know you can do it.”

“Are you sure?” Harry muttered, looking a bit unsure as he gripped the handlebar. 

Louis hummed before taking a seat over Harry’s crotch.

Harry gasped when he felt the pressure over his pelvis, and he closed his eyes for a second. 

“Open your eyes Haz,” he smirked. 

A groan left Harry’s mouth when Louis ground down on his dick. He could feel himself getting hard, and he didn’t want to get hard at the gym as it is hard to hide. 

“Now have a go, you’ll be fine. I’ve got you if you need it.”

Harry started off a bit shaky, his arms wobbling when he pushed them straight up. Louis smiled down at him when he managed to get it down. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Louis grinned once Harry completed a rep. He continued until he got to twenty and sweat dripped down his face. “You did so well,” Louis cheered before pecking his lips.

“Thank you, baby; it was all thanks to you,” Harry replied. "Number ninety-eight, I love how you motivate me."

Louis smirked. "Yes, I am your number one fan."

"Of course, I love that I have you to cheer me one."

"Come on, let's get changed Haz, you stink," Louis giggled.

Harry rolled his eyes once Louis got up off of his lap and skipped off of the locker room. Harry simply smirked as he watched Louis before walking after him.

 

~~~

 

For what seemed like the first time in forever, Harry arrived home before Louis. He felt surprised to see that their apartment was empty but then remembered that Louis had met Niall as they hadn't seen each other for a while, he wasn't sure when he would come back though.

He sat down on the couch for a few minutes, letting himself collect his thoughts while he waited for Louis.

Around half an hour later, Harry could hear the rustling of keys coming from behind the door. Louis was back.

He heard a huge huff come from the door and Harry frowned. “Babe? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Haz.”

“Come here, Lou, I wanna cuddle you.” 

He heard a quiet giggle from the door before the love of his life walked in. Even though Louis looked drained, he still looked beautiful. He managed to keep the hair that he spent a while on throughout the whole day, Harry liked to call it the cinnamon swirl, and Harry thought he looked amazing in his suit.

Harry let out an ‘oof’ when Louis flopped onto his lap but quickly wrapped his arms around him.

“How was Niall?”

“Oh, he's okay, he only had today off anyway but it was nice to see him. We finished about an hour ago though.”

“I didn’t realise I could have picked you up Lou; I finished earlier than I thought I would. I could have checked if you needed a lift.”

“I told you already Haz; I didn’t want you waiting forever.”

“I wouldn’t have minded waiting for my Baby,” Harry whispered before pecking his lips.

“Okay Haz, if this does happen again, then you can pick me up.”

“Great!”

“Well, I need a cuppa’, that really took it out of me today,” Louis sighed.

“Oh Lou, let me make it for you. You deserve to rest.”

“Thank you. That would be amazing but I feel like I should be making it for you as well.”

“It's okay baby. Anything for you, Lou.”

Louis smiled gratefully, collapsing back on the sofa as Harry got up from under him. 

Once in the kitchen, Harry made Louis his tea just the way he liked it. (look this up) He made sure to bring some biscuits on a small plate which were Louis’ favourite.

“Here you go, Boo.” Louis happily nodded before taking his tea, and Harry put the biscuits on the coffee table. “Can I slide in behind you?” Harry asked.

Silently, Louis shuffled forward, leaving a gap for Harry.

“Number ninety-nine, I love your love of tea.”

Louis giggled. “I do love my tea, and this is a great cuppa’.”

“Thank you, Lou,” he smirked. “I only want the best for my Baby.”

“You reach one hundred tomorrow,” Louis said after a bit of silence and Harry nodded.

“I know,” Harry smiled. “Oh, that reminds me, you still up for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I'm not doing anything except for marking and stuff so I should be available.”

“Great, it's our date and I hope you'll like it.”

“I definitely will.”

“Love you, Lou. You're my baby.”

Louis smiled happily. "I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys? I'm gonna miss this book.
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry for the late update but I've barely had time to do anything that I want outside of school.
> 
> Anyway, here's the 100th one!

“Haz? Where are you taking me?” Louis asked when they got into the car. 

It was the day of their date and Louis still wanted to know what was going on. Harry kept quiet and simply kissed him in return. 

"All I can say is that we are going to central London, you'll like it, Lou," Harry grinned as he put his seatbelt on. 

"I know, m'just nosey," Louis sighed while watching Harry put the key in the ignition. The level of secrecy for this date was not usually like Harry. He would at least give him a hint but he only told him what to wear. 

Harry chuckled, starting up their car then headed for the secret destination. 

They drove for only six minutes, to their nearest train station, and still, Louis felt confused because he wanted to know where they were going.

They sat on the train, taking half an hour to get to where Harry wanted them to be. Harry held his hand tightly as they sat on the train. Louis sat there while resting his head on his shoulder while he stared out of the window. The lights that flickered past him shone on his face and highlighted his beautiful features that Harry couldn't help but admire. As soon as they jumped off the train, Harry took Louis' hand and led them out.

They were immediately hit with the slightly salty smell of the Thames and the coldness of the night. Louis had wrapped up warm but he still could feel the cold through his jacket. Harry interlocked their fingers together just as he pointed out some stalls that were along the bank.

Harry looked at the smile on Louis' face when he saw the glow of fairy lights which were hanging from the trees. It truly was beautiful, but it didn't compare to Louis' beauty. The lights illuminated his blue eyes and made it look like he glowed in the light. Harry didn't think he could fall in love with him anymore, but he did. 

"Come on Lou, this way," Harry said then lead them through the crowd. Louis tightly gripped his hand while they walked through a small group of people and huddled close to him.

"We're here, Lou," Harry smiled. They were at The Dove Pier which was a boat pick-up station. "We're going on a boat ride!" 

Louis smiled widely. "Amazing!"

Harry carefully lead him down the pier stairs and lead him to an awaiting boat. 

"Oh wow," Louis muttered once he saw the boat. It looked like a luxury boat as it was almost close to something one of the Royals would use. "How did you...?"

"Shh, it's fine. Just enjoy today," Harry said as he stroked Louis left cheek. Louis stared up at into his green eyes before nodding. 

"Mr Styles and Mr Tomlinson, welcome to your private limo boat, I hope you enjoy the ride," the driver said before helping both of them onto the boat. 

"Oh my God," Louis whispered once he saw the inside. The seat was covered in white leather, and there was a bucket that contained a rather expensive looking bottle of champagne. A large bouquet of flowers was resting on the seat, and Louis lit up.

"Are those for me?" he gasped.

"Of course, Lou," Harry smiled.

"They're beautiful," Louis grinned as he picked up the flowers and smelled them.

"Come sit before we start moving."

When they fell back on the chair, the boat suddenly rocked into life. Louis quietly yelped before gently clutching Harry's arm. 

"There is some food somewhere, ah! There it is."

Harry pulled out a small platter that had some fruit and appetisers for them to eat. They fed each other some food and Louis giggled. 

After five minutes, when they got closer to central London, Louis stared outside of the panelled windows they had. He watched in awe once he saw the glowing lights of the city further illuminated by the night sky.

"London is so beautiful," he whispered.

"But it could never compare to your beauty," Harry smiled.

He saw Louis blush before turning back to sit beside Harry. 

"Let's sit outside."

There was a small ledge which the two of them could sit on that let them see London better. Harry cuddled Louis tightly to his body and smiled when Louis rested his head on his shoulder.

Harry's hair wildly blew around while they travelled high speed down the river. 

"I love you," Louis said, and Harry's heart skipped a beat. 

"I love you too," Harry smiled before looking back out onto the river. 

Their journey lasted another half an hour, where they spent the time sharing kisses and eating some food. Harry said the champagne was for later.

The Westminister Bridge and Waterloo Bridge passed by, and Louis was entranced. Having never taken a boat ride it was nice to view all the sights from a different angle. 

As they approached London Bridge, the boat began to slow down when they got to a pier. A few people glanced over at them before going back to their day, wondering if there was anyone they recognised.

"Off we go, we have one place to visit then we'll be back."

Their driver helped them off of a boat, and they quickly made their way back onto the street. It felt a little cold for the both of them, but they huddled close to each other before heading to their destination.

Harry led them through the crowd until they were stopped by the bridge. Louis still wondered where he was going to take him but didn't question him. The bridge didn't have many people on it surprisingly, but Harry mainly watched as Louis stared at the river below them. He looked at him fondly while he ran his hand over the railings. Tower Bridge was the closest bridge they saw, and Louis watched when he saw the bridge lift its gates up.

"Don't think I've ever seen the bridge rise before," Louis said.

"Neither have I, it's quite cool."

"Is this where you were taking me?" Louis asked, and Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to take you here, mainly so we could see the view and for something else as well also."

Louis frowned before looking at Harry when he put his hands in his.

"I wanted to ask you something," Harry said then he slowly got down on one knee. Louis gasped at the sight, and one of his hands went to cover his mouth. The smooth velvet black box that Harry brought out made Louis want to cry. 

"Oh my God. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit Haz," Louis whispered, running one of his hands through his hair and took a step back. "Fucking hell."

"I haven't even said anything yet Lou," Harry chuckled, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"I know but-shit. This is happening." 

"Louis, you are my one and only. I could not have asked for anyone better to stumble into my life. Over the three years of us being together, I have learned what it means to find the one, and I see that it is in you. I can't imagine life without you, and every time I think about the future, I see you in it. I've known for awhile now that I wanted to marry you, which I constantly told you over the hundred days." Harry grinned, and Louis was smiling so widely, it looked like his face was going to split in two.

“As today is the 100th thing I love about you, I wanted to make it special. So, number one hundred, I love how I know you are my soulmate. I have one question to ask you though."

"Yeah," Louis said, the tears already falling from his eyes. 

"Louis..." Harry tilted his head to the side, nodding over to the other end of the bridge. 

Louis quickly whipped his head to look there and immediately he began crying into his hands. On the opposite pavement, Niall, Liam, Sophia, Zayn, Gigi, Michael, Ashton, Luke, Calum, Anne, Gemma, Robin, Johanna, Lottie and Felicitie stood holding individual letters which spelt out 'Will you marry me?'

"Yes! Yes, I will m-marry you," Louis said through his tears before pulling Harry into a hug. 

There was a massive cheer, and the honking of many car horns were heard when they hugged. 

"Let me put your ring on, Baby," Harry grinned. 

Louis gasped when he saw the silver ring being slipped onto his finger. Even though it was plain, Louis still loved it, and he couldn't wait for their special day.

"I can't wait to marry you," Louis said wetly then kissed Harry on the lips. They were both euphoric as they held their kiss, wrapped up in each others' arms. When they pulled away, they stared into their eyes. After a few seconds, Louis giggled into Harry's chest. 

"I love you," Harry said before kissing Louis' forehead. 

"And I love you too," Louis grinned back. "Think they're waiting for us," he chuckled, wiping away some of the tears that collected around his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry replied, pressing a kiss to Louis' lips.

Once they were on the other side, their friends and family congratulated them on the proposal. Each mum gave them a kiss on the cheek and a large hug, proud to officially have them in their family. 

Lottie joked about Louis crying, but she still was proud of him. Gemma, along with Niall, commented on how excited she was for the wedding, apologising for how long Harry took to do it.

Only as they walked down the bridge again and back to the pier with their parents and sisters, when they shared a long look, did they know how much their life was going to change.

 

 

As soon as they got home, their lips ferociously joined for a kiss. Everyone had already made their way back home, Harry's family stayed in a hotel, knowing that they may want some time alone. Johannah and his sisters had to get back early as she didn't want to leave her kids for too long. 

Harry's lips ghosted over Louis' neck, occasionally sucking a mark onto the skin. Louis was left breathless by him, and he couldn't get enough. 

"H-Harry," Louis moaned, his fingers sliding into Harry's hair.

Harry kissed under Louis' jaw, sucking on the skin there again. Louis desperately wanted Harry to make love to him but they weren't even close to the bedroom yet. To speed things up, he pulled Harry by the wrist to their bedroom. 

He giggled when Harry sneaked a hand underneath Louis' top from behind as they got to the bed. Harry grinned when Louis turned around to face him. The lights were off, but he could still see the sparkle in Louis' eye. 

"On the bed Haz," Louis smirked before walking around to their bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom for them then slowly crawled on the bed beside Harry. 

Harry smirked as Louis took his shirt off of his body. He loved Louis' body as it looked so beautiful. He wanted this moment to be special; it would be their first time as an engaged coupled. 

They were both excited to touch other, wanting to cherish each other's bodies for the night. 

Louis kissed Harry, breathing in his beautiful scent. He absolutely loved the way Harry smelt; it was usually something fruity which was amazing. After a minute Harry quickly turned their bodies over and deeply kissed him.

Harry made sure to take his time with Louis' body, only using the gentlest touches for his fiancee. His lips moved down to Louis' neck, ghosting over his pale skin.

Slowly, they rid each other of their clothes until they were both completely naked. The condom and lube were on their bed covers, which Harry quickly reached for.

"It's okay, we can do it without the condom," Louis whispered.

"Are you sure Lou?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Louis nodded before pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. "I love you Haz," he grinned, and Harry smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

The warmth of Louis' body felt electric against him, especially when his fingers ghosted over his skin. Harry looked down at their bodies and decided to carry on with what they were doing. Louis' body fluttered under his when he wrapped his hand around his cock. He shakily gasped while Harry touched him and his eyes fluttered closed.

"M'gonna take it slow today, alright?"

Louis nodded, his eyes slipping closed as he rubbed his hand up and down his member.

Harry quickly lubed up three of his fingers and pressed them against Harry's entrance. 

"You okay?"

"Haz, I'm fine," Louis laughed. "Just get on with it. We've done this before."

Harry smiled at him before pushing in. A gasp emitted from Louis' mouth and he soon bit his lip while he waited for Harry to go deeper.

"It's okay Haz, you can move, I'm f-" Louis gasped when Harry bottomed out. He felt large inside of him and he loved the feeling of the burn and stretch as he adjusted to Harry's size. 

Harry nosed around his neck while Louis gently gripped his arms. He kissed over Louis's cheek as Louis laid his head on the pillow. Harry smirked as he watched Louis squirmed from the pleasure. He looked beautiful with his eyes scrunched up and his hands gripping the sheets. His breaths came out in short pants before his eyes flickered open again.

"Y-You can move," Louis whispered and Harry nodded.

They both groaned together at the raw friction felt inside of Louis. The tightness that surrounded his cock could have made him cum already. 

"Baby, you feel so good," Harry muttered.

"We've barely started yet," Louis smirked before gasping loudly as Harry quickly fucked back into him. "Shit."

"Feel good Lou?"  

Louis rolled his eyes at the grin Harry had on his face.  "Oh shh."

Harry only chuckled to himself before slowly rolling his hips again. They both intensely stared at each other while Harry fucked into him. Sweat had already begun to settle on their skin while Harry made love to him. 

Harry's hand moved down to his hip as he held onto his body. The speed at which Harry was going at made him feel so good. He was fast as well as powerful with his thrusts and Louis loved it.

His body tensed once Harry's cock brushed prostate. 

A loud moan made Harry want to cum. He sounded so good, like usual, and he felt Louis sometimes clench around him.

"I'm close Haz," he whined.

"Yeah, me too," Harry whispered.

After only a few more thrusts, Louis whined as he came. He tightly gripped onto the sheets as his back lifted up off of the bed covers. His mouth was open in a silent shout before white spurts of cum went on his stomach.

Soon after, Harry came with a loud moan when Louis clenched around him. Harry's body stilled just when he laid on top of Louis and panted into his neck. Once he came down from his high he slowly pulled out of Louis who whined at the feeling. Harry rolled to the side of him and Louis immediately curled up into his side. 

"I love you Haz, okay? Thank you so much for making this one of the best days of my life," Louis whispered into his neck.

"It's okay Lou, anything for you," Harry grinned. He gave him a big kiss on the cheek and Louis giggled happily.

"I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to finally be able to start this new chapter with you. You're my baby and you deserve the world," Harry replied.

A blush covered Louis' cheeks as he smiled. "How 'bout we go for another round then Haz, hm. I mean I would have to clean myself first. I could do you this time?"

Harry nodded when he rolled Louis on top of him. "I'm up for that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter next. 
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs deeply*

Louis sat with his eyes closed. His hands were bundled up in his lap, and he nervously tapped his foot on the floor. His bottom lip constantly became hooked or unhooked on his teeth while he waited by himself.

He sat ready on a chair just in front of a mirror. Louis' blue eyes fluttered open and he stared at himself in the mirror. The barely noticeable glow of the light on his face made him smile slightly. He looked happy. His eyes shone and his skin looked bright. His black suit fitted him well and the boutonnière on his lapel was a light pink rose and it finally made him feel ready.

It was the day he would finally be getting married to his soulmate. A day that couldn't have come soon enough.

He knew that Harry stood at the altar for him and in only a few minutes he would be seeing him again after three days. 

A knock on the door resonated through the room, and he called the person in. It was his mother.

"Hey Lou, you ready? We're about to go down."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Louis nodded before getting up from his chair.

When he stood in front of her, she placed her hands on his face. "You look so handsome Boo. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mum, I love you."

"I'm gonna be crying at the front, I know it. Just seeing you l-looking so perfect," she said, her voice cracking towards the end. 

"Oh mum, please don't start now. I'll cry too," Louis chuckled to himself.

"Come on let's go now. We'll have time to cry later."

Johanna stood there laughing with him then tugged him out of the room. It was finally time to get married.

 

Harry and Louis chose to have their marriage ceremony outside with their own place set up. Their reception would be in a barn that sat a few metres away from the service. They had a white aisle along with around sixty seats on either side. A small inn stood just by a lake where flowers spiralled around the pillars. 

The guests were already seated and Harry stood at the altar waiting for Louis to come. After some debating Niall was made Harry's best man while Lottie became Louis'. 

Louis nervously waited behind the barn with his mother as the groom's party went forward. His hands trembled slightly until his mother held onto them.

"Lou, you'll be fine," his mother smiled and Louis nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sure, I mean it's only the love of my life I'm getting married to," Louis muttered just as he watched the last couple walk around the corner. 

"You ready Boobear?" she asked and Louis blushed.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

 

 

The walk to the aisle seemed to make his heart beat even faster than before. He tried to keep calm but the closer he got to Harry made he want to start crying. Just seeing the back of his head with everyone staring at him made him blush.

When he got to the aisle he noticed Niall nudge Harry's shoulder and his head slowly turned around. As their eyes met, Louis felt like everything had come together at the right time. His soulmate was about to marry him and he looked so handsome. Surprisingly, he hadn't cried yet even though he felt like the tears were lurking around the corner. 

Louis blocked out all of the people while he looked at Harry. It was like he couldn't hear anything as they stared at each other. This definitely was a moment to remember. Louis' happiness and pride and love for Harry must have been shown with the large smile he had on his face. The way his eyes sparkled and cheeks hurt definitely showed it. The suit Harry wore really fitted him perfectly and his hair delicately swooped up into a quiff.  Harry's charming dimples popped out once they made eye contact.

The piano music came back into his hearing once he got to the altar, he felt frozen as he looked at the priest with wide eyes.

"Lou, are you okay?" he finally came back to his senses when Harry squeezed his hand. Instantly, he looked over at Harry before slowly nodding.

"Y-Yeah, just a bit nervous that's all," Louis blushed, staring up at Harry. 

Harry smiled as he gently cupped one of Louis' cheeks. "I am too but it's only me Lou."

"Okay, I love you," Louis whispered and Harry's smile soon turned into a grin. 

"I love you too baby."

 

 

Throughout the ceremony, both Harry and Louis couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Most of the guests were crying and they both were close to doing it too.

A few spoken vows and an exchanging of their rings later and before they knew it they were sharing a kiss, one which they kept slightly chaste. They were married.

"I love you," Louis muttered then kissed Harry again. 

"I love you too Lou, so much," he whispered back, clasping his hands over Louis' cheeks. 

"Let's go we have a reception to get to soon," Louis grinned, grabbing Harry's hand then running down the aisle with him. People threw flower petals over their heads and their smiles were wide once the moment was caught on camera. 

Harry dragged him into one more kiss and Louis jumped in surprise before melting into his body. 

They had a few more photos with their family and friends and then with the grooms' party.

The last few were of the two of them together just by the lake and one with Harry holding him from behind. 

Their family commented on how beautiful they looked and the two just ended up blushing. 

There were about two hours left until the reception and guests would start arriving an hour before. 

The two stood just beside the small inn and looked over the lake that glistened under the light of the sun. Every so often Harry would glance at him before smiling to himself. He only admired Louis before he noticed him. The glow from the sun shone down on his skin and he looked ethereal.

One of Harry's hands slithered down to Louis' waist and he held him slightly closer. A content sigh escaped Louis' lips and he eventually rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

They didn't notice the photographer behind them taking a few snapshots of their moment as she didn't want to disturb the peace.

"You look beautiful today Lou," Harry said and Louis blushed. 

"Thank you, you are quite handsome yourself babe," Louis replied with a wink as he nudged Harry's stomach. 

"I can't believe that we're married now, this feels so surreal," Harry muttered and Louis nodded in agreement.

"We're now Mr Styles-Tomlinson. Ugh my students are so gonna embarrass me when I come back," Louis groaned and Harry laughed.

"I would be surprised if they didn't."

Louis turned his head around when he heard the honking of a car in the distance.

"Looks like the guests are arriving now."

Harry smiled. "Baby, let's have look at the reception." 

"Oh, I can't wait!" Louis squealed. "You have to give me a piggyback as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Louis tried to hold his giggles in. "And why should I do that?"

"Because you love me?" Louis laughed then gave him his best smile. 

"I guess that's a valid reason," Harry answered before turning around and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Louis screeched. "This is not a piggyback!" 

Harry chuckled. "I know but you're still coming with me." 

Louis just huffed as Harry carried him to the barn and simply just let it happen.

 

 

Only half an hour later they went to the barn that their reception was going to be in. A few relatives had stopped to talk to them along the way and they stayed with each of them.

The barn was already decorated with small fairy lights and clusters of colourful flowers that really gave the room a dreamy feel. The stone walls also added to the aesthetic of the room.

Louis smiled as he felt along some of the white chairs that had blue and green bows wrapped around the backs. Harry just watched Louis with a small smile on his face before he finally joined him.

"Do you like it, Lou?" Harry asked, sliding a hand over his shoulder and pressing himself against Louis. 

"I love it Haz," Louis whispered before kissing his cheek.

"This day is all for us, I want you to have as much fun as possible," Harry smiled.

Louis turned to face Harry, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "And I already am, it's unbelievable. I'm so glad to be married to you."

Harry grinned as he took Louis' hand in his, kissing the back of his hand. "As I am to you."

Harry slowly moved them to stand in the middle of the dance floor that had a post with flowers in it at each corner. They contained little fairy lights inside and as the sun started to set, it looked beautiful in the darkening room. Harry held Louis close to his chest, gently swaying them from side to side. Louis smiled into his chest when Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"Neither can I," Louis smiled. 

"My beautiful husband," Harry said, nuzzling his nose against Louis'.

"Maybe we can get a small kissing session in before the reception starts?" Louis suggested, grinning when one of Harry's hands went to his waist and he pulled him closer. 

"I like that suggestion," Harry smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively afterwards. 

"My dressing room?"

Harry nodded. "Lead the way."

 

 

"Please welcome the newly-weds Mr and Mr Styles-Tomlinson!"

Louis giggled when Harry carried him into the room to the sound of all the guests cheering for them. Harry gave him a long hard kiss on his cheek once he got to their table. 

They took a seat together and Louis held his hand under the table. Harry smiled at the small gesture just as he looked over all of the guests. The ceremony had gone well so far and he was still living off of the high of being married to Louis. 

Louis just seemed to glow with all the fairy lights around him and the small candles that decorated the tables. Harry couldn't help but think how beautiful he was and how much of a lucky man he was. 

"I love you, baby," Harry grinned.

"I love you too."

 

 

The moment for them to dance together finally came once they had eaten. After a few embarrassing speeches, they took their place on the floor. 

Harry pulled Louis' body close to him, slowly turning them around together. All eyes were on them as Louis stood with his head rested against Harry's muscular chest. Both their eyes were closed as they just swayed to the music before Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead.

"I wish that Grammy was here to see this," Harry whispered and Louis smiled, looking at him with gentle eyes.

"She is here, she will always be with you. She is looking down at us with a smile on her face because she is proud of you and everything that you have done. I could not have asked for someone better than you because there isn't."

Harry smiled to himself once Louis rested his head on his chest again, his ear just over Harry's heart. 

"You know what these 100 things taught me?" Harry asked.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "What Haz?"

"It really wasn't hard for me to think about how much I love you. It made me think about all the amazing memories that we have shared together."

"We've had a great few years together babe," Louis replied once Harry twirled him around. 

Harry hummed once Louis was back against him and he grinned.

"I love you, Lou, so much," Harry sighed just as the music came to a stop and the guests clapped loudly once they were done. 

"I love you too Haz, to the ends of the universe and back."

Soon other guests came to dance around them but they just stayed with each other. It was only as Harry stared down at Louis while he laughed at something someone else had said to him, he thought to himself about how this man was his husband.

Their eyes met again once Louis looked back at him and his eyes softened. If there was anyone he could have chosen to marry him he would have definitely gone for Louis, no matter what universe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for an endnote coming in the next few days.
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	30. End Note

Hello my Lovelies,

 

As this is my tenth book I have decided to count all the special moments from each book and put it in this endnote. So in all these ten books, Harry and Louis have:

 

Gone on 20 dates

Shared 11 phone calls 

Drank 3 Long Island ice teas together

Gotten married 5 times

Had 4 birthday celebrations 

Given 2 tattoos

Robbed a bank 3 times

Stolen the other's hat 1 time

Been through 1 jury trial

Had 5 fights 

Had 1 royal wedding

Gone on 1 trip to Paris 

Had 1 Promposal 

Been made Prom King 2

Made love 27 times

Rimmed each other 7 times

Given 5 blowjobs

Given 1 handjob 

Died 2 times

Had 6 babies

Shared 780 kisses 

Said I love you 307 times

 

Fun fact: In 'Bittersweet Tradgey' and "They just don't know you" they only say I love you less than fifteen times in the whole of the two books.

First of all, I just want to say a massive thank you to anyone who has read either one, two or all ten of my books, I appreciate you all. Thank you for the support!

I'm just gonna recommend all of my books just for some sly promo.

  * [No Place Like Prom (One Shot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609067)



Harry tries to bring himself to ask Louis to Prom. Only with some help from his friends and mum does he decide to do it.

  * [Bonnie and Clyde (Alternate Version)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11006298/chapters/24519912)



Harry and Louis are serial killers and this is their story.

  * [Bittersweet Tragedy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8434831/chapters/19324390)



After Harry finds out that he is pregnant, how will The Joker react to the news?

  * [Bonnie and Clyde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057823/chapters/20604556)



Harry and Louis are serial killers and this is their story.

  * ['They Just Don't Know You'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8081929/chapters/18519223) which is the first story of this series. 



'The Joker, a.k.a Louis, and Harley Quinn, a.k.a Harry, the Clown Prince and Princess of Crime. They were well-known names throughout Gotham City, either feared, hated or admired by others. They ruled a fair part of the city. Whether people noticed or not, they caused a lot of havoc in the city. People had always tried to get out of trouble with them and would instantly regret getting on their bad side. They were both psychopaths that fell in love with each other, maybe it was one sided, but no one dared say anything. But this is a tale about how Harley fell for the infamous Joker. Whatever it was that made him fall for the deranged man, is what you will find out.'

  * ['Money Makes The World Go Round'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6934297/chapters/15817057) 



Louise and her gang are trying to rob a bank. Their new recruitment, Harriet, is something more than she expected or Louise doesn't realise that she's the one for her. Maybe it's her shyness or the way she seems to be a bit flustered around her.

  * ['Let It Snow' ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866447)



A winter!Larry one shot.

  * ['Shakespeare's Love Story'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5447918/chapters/12592244) 



Where Harry is a university student studying in Photography. One day he meets the love of his life on his usual visit to the park or where Louis is a Drama student with a really nosey family.

  * ['You Can Call Me Queenbee'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4977031/chapters/11430688) 



Louis Tomlinson is the Princess of England. His parents, the King and the Queen want him to find a husband but he hasn't found the right person. Will the next Prince suffice?

If any of you have written any stories, I will gladly read them!!!

Anywhooo, I love all of you guys yeah and I thank you for the support.

Thank you again my lovelies and I hope to see you for another ten books!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post all 100 things later on with links so you can read your favourite ones again. 
> 
> What was your favourite 100 thing?
> 
> Comment/kudos/Subscribe


	31. All 100 things

  1. [I love that when I am with you, I can be myself ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27069906)
  2. [I love your smile ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27069906)
  3. [I love the way you talk ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/271479425/chapters/27069906)
  4. [I love your eyes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27147942)
  5. [I love your kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27147942)
  6. [I love how funny you are (sense of humour) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27147942)
  7. [I love how I can wake up with you by my side  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27221823)
  8. [I love the way you play with my hair ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27221823)
  9. [I love how you always stick up for me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27221823)
  10. [I love that we can talk about anything together ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27287040)
  11. [I love how you’re spontaneous ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27287040)  
  12. [I love that you have my back   ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27287040)
  13. [I love your messiness. Even though you can be messy, I still wouldn’t change you in any way ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27415320)
  14. [I love how you are the best person to cuddle with ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27415320)
  15. [I love when we argue, sometimes over small things. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27415320)
  16. [I love the way you kiss me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27483102)
  17. [I love the small things you do for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27483102)
  18. [I love your ass ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27483102)
  19. [I love when you wear my t-shirts ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27483102)
  20. [I love when you trace patterns on my back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27532851)
  21. [I love how I can trust you so easily ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27532851)
  22. [I love sex with you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27532851)
  23. [I love how you’re understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27532851)
  24. [I love your laugh ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27532851)
  25. [I love your style ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27599007)
  26. [I love how passionate you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27599007)
  27. [I love how you listen to me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27599007)
  28. [I love how you bring out the best in me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27599007)
  29. [I love our long phone calls whenever one of us is away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27671358)
  30. [I love how well you can talk to others ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27671358)
  31. [I love how you can make me smile without even doing anything ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27671358)
  32. [I love being with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27671358)
  33. [I love that whenever you touch me, my heart speeds up ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27780162)
  34. [I love that you know how to make me happy ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27780162)
  35. [I love how we can get along well ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27780162)
  36. [I love how you love me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27780162)
  37. [I love how adorable you are ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27811161)
  38. [I love how our bodies fit together so perfectly ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27811161)
  39. [I love that we have a similar taste music ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27811161)
  40. [I love that you are like my best friend ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27811161)
  41. [I love how we can do nothing together and still have fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27881181)
  42. [I love that you are so open with me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27881181)
  43. [I love how you are the last voice I hear ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27881181)
  44. [I love how you are the first and last thing I think about ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27881181)
  45. [I love how you complete me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27950817)
  46. [I love your personality ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27950817)
  47. [I love the way I can’t imagine a day without you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27950817)
  48. [I love how you never cease to amaze me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27950817)
  49. [I love how you give me butterflies every time I see you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28027677)
  50. [I love how adorable you look when you sleep ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28027677)
  51. [I love how jealous you can get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28027677)
  52. [I love that you try to enjoy the things I’m into](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28027677)
  53. [I love the way you give blowjobs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28027677)
  54. [I love that we can be silly together ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28027677)
  55. [I love how honest you are with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28027677)
  56. [I love taking showers with you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28178484)
  57. [I love how well you get on with my family ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28178484)
  58. [I love how everything is okay around you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28178484)
  59. [I love that you always so irresistible ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28178484)
  60. [I love the way you dance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28268157)
  61. [I love how I can never seem to get enough of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28268157)
  62. [I love how things are never awkward between us ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28268157)
  63. [I love how you give me a reason to wake up every morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28268157) 
  64. [I love that when I’m not with you I count all the minutes until you are back with me again. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28268157)
  65. [I love the way you always know when something is wrong ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28268157)
  66. [I love how you kiss me to shut me up ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28268157)
  67. [I love how I would drop everything just to be with you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28268157)
  68. [I love how I can’t imagine a life without you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28459212)
  69. [I love how you are always there for me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28459212)
  70. [I love how nobody could ever compare to you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28459212)
  71. [I love how you try and cook for me sometimes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28459212) 
  72. [I love how you are patient with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28556976)
  73. [I love that when you say you love me it feels like the first time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28556976)
  74. [I love all the little things about you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28556976)
  75. [I love how you’ve seen me at my worst yet you are still with me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28625044)
  76. [I love your stomach ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28625044)
  77. [I love your thighs ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28625044)
  78. [I love that I learn new things about you every day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28691364)
  79. [I love how you know me better than anyone else   ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28691364)
  80. [I love how you get on with all my friend ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28691364)
  81. [I love listening to your heartbeat ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28691364)
  82. [I love how you never give up on me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28754024)
  83. [I love your hair ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28754024)
  84. [I love all the experiences we’ve shared ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28754024)
  85. [I love how you’ve given me everything I want.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28754024) 
  86. [I love how you make me feel like the luckiest person alive ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28807425)
  87. [I love how you know how to comfort me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28807425)
  88. [I love the fact that you refuse to completely grow up ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28807425)
  89. [I love when you say you love me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28807425)
  90. [I love the dimples at the bottom of your spine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28878864)
  91. [I love how you are the only person I need ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28878864)
  92. [I love our morning routine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28878864)
  93. [I love your eyelashes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28878864)
  94. [I love your hands ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28903335)
  95. [I love how you look after your family ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28903335)
  96. [I love how excited you get over small things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28903335)
  97. [I love how cute you look when you’re sleepy  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28969692)
  98. [I love how you motivate me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28969692)
  99. [I love your love of tea ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/28969692)
  100. [I love how I know that you are my soulmate ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/29111592)



[Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/29201448)

 

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* They're so beautiful.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


End file.
